


Her Eyes

by TNGsan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Rival Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNGsan/pseuds/TNGsan
Summary: As the only Master of hundreds of Servants, Gudao must be prepared to accept each one of them, with all their qualities and shortcomings. After all, any and all help to defeat Solomon was vital. But will he be capable of accepting those who murdered his companions? Will he be able to accept a monster? Will he be able to forgive? Or will another type of feeling be born? [Gorgon fic]





	1. Prologue

This time it was different.

It had not been the first time I had summoned a Servant, neither the second, nor the third. I had done it so many times since arriving to Chaldea to the point that I had lost count.

It was always a unique experience without a doubt, because you never knew who could answer the call due to the nature of the Grail.

It could be the most honorable of the knights, or the most despicable of the murderers.

It could be a hero acclaimed by people, or on the contrary a villain feared by all.

And even then this time it was different.

The bright light that came out of the magic circle gradually turned dark to form a stream of dark reddish light, similar to the color of the mud that spilled of Fuyuki's corrupted Grail.

Instinctively I closed my eyes and covered my face with my arm to prevent that dark light from reaching me, but it was in vain because when I opened them again the light had already disappeared, and in its place there was "something".

There was no way to describe that "something", it was completely different from everything I had encountered so far.

But If I was forced to describe it, I'd say it was a something like a snake nest. There were many snakes, too many snakes together and curled up in such a way that it was impossible to differentiate where one ended and the other began.

Its movements were somewhat clumsy and slow.

Their scales colliding with each other, and the multiple forked tongues coming out of their mouths caused a disturbing sound.

But what made this existence almost unnatural was not its form, but how each snake behaved as a whole, it seemed as if they had been forced together against their will instead of forming a single community, to the point that staying in that state seemed to endanger their very existence.

I didn't know what to do I just stood there, watching this sight that seemed to have come from hell itself.

"Senpai!"

A voice brought me back to reality.

The owner of the voice quickly ran towards me, and placed herself between the mass of snakes and me, placing her large shield in front of her as if protecting me from that festival of snakes.

"Stay back, Senpai!" The girl shouted, my Servant Mashu Kyrielight.

"Mashu...?" I managed to ask I still had not managed to recover from the surprise at all.

"There's something there Senpai, it's hidden but it's there." Mashu assured seriously.

I looked again at the group of snakes unable to distinguish anything.

Until something happened.

The cluster of snakes began to rise.

The snakes were losing shape, the scales that covered them became violet, and they were losing their consistency until becoming ... tufts of hair?

When the snakes disappeared a figure began to take shape from among them.

She was a woman, her voluptuous figure peeked out between the snakes which seemed to be born of her.

When the last of the snakes disappeared the only ones left were Mashu, that mysterious woman, and me.

Her long and abundant violet hair reached to the ground, it was so abundant that it covered her entire back.

She wore a very revealing outfit like that of an exotic dancer, except for the fact that the fabric of the dress was dark and did not look like she wanted to be attractive.

Her hands and legs had yellowish scales instead of skin, and ended in ferocious claws not unlike those of a wild animal.

Finally, a blindfold the same color as her hair hid her eyes, and prevented me from seeing her features.

That was the woman who had answered my call, my new Servant.

And I knew very well who she was.

"Medusa…" I said like a reflex, even though I knew that the Medusa that I know was completely different from the woman who had appeared.

The woman moved her face, and looked at me, or so I thought because it was impossible to tell where she was looking.

"Are you my Master?" She said, her voice quiet.

"Stay behind me, Senpai! She's dangerous!" Exclaimed Mashu, worried.

"It's okay, Mashu." I said, abandoning her cover and moving toward my new Servant.

Once I was close enough I answered:

"Yes, I am."

"Avenger" she said her voice calm, but at the same time fierce.

"What?" I asked, even though I knew what those words mean.

"Avenger, Gorgon." she finished.

"Gorgon...so you are still using that name" I thought.

She smiled.

"Use me as you please, Master."

Upon saying that, long strands of her hair transformed into snakes, and began to tangle around my body, and around my neck.

I did not resist, and continued looking at the Servant.

"In return, I'll use you as I please." Her voice was sadistic, as if she was enjoying the moment.

I could not help but swallow when my neck was slightly squeezed.

She put one of her hands on my cheek, the claws caressing my face.

"Won't it be an interesting sight, Master?"

She brought her face close to mine, enough to make me uncomfortable.

"Wouldn't it be interesting to know which of us will meet its final fate first?" she asked, with a slight tone of amusement in her voice.

I simply nodded while moving my face to avoid seeing her eyes.

No, I could not see them due to the blindfold, but I was sure they were there.

The eyes which had killed thousands of brave warriors. Those eyes that killed several of my companions in the past.

Those eyes that did not know any kind of mercy.

 

END OF THE PROLOGUE.


	2. Scary Monsters

I was unable to move.

I could not feel my muscles, nor could I breathe.

I was just there, still. Unable to do anything.

A woman passed by me.

"You've done a good job, I'll take care of this now." she said, the girl dressed like a samurai as she took her sword and passed me.

"No." I wanted to say, but it was impossible.

She kept advancing, without turning to see me, always forward. Until she disappeared into the darkness.

No…

At that moment, I could feel another person passing by me.

"It seems I arrived on time, my three-hundred and I will create an opportunity for you." said the man, armed only with a helmet, his shield, and his spear as he followed the girl into the darkness.

Please no…

"I must go now Gudao-san. That is why I was summoned here after all, to face destruction along with her." she said, just a young girl as she followed them both. Her long violet hair moving like a cloak with the wind.

Please...stop...don't go…

I was unable to speak to them, I could not stop them. They all kept moving until they lost themselves to the dark.

And they never came back.

In that moment I felt something on my back.

No, it was not something, it was someone.

A scaly hand brushed against my shoulder, while its owner brought her mouth to my ear.

"They're dead human, they died for you." she whispered.

A chill ran down my spine, and throughout my whole body.

"How do you plan to save humanity, even though you can't save your own friends? Ridiculous."

The hand that used to rest on my back now moved my face to hers.

"Die. Like the scum you are, human."

Unable to do anything I was forced to see her face, and I was forced to see her eyes. Those eyes that had ended the lives of my companions.

And there I was, unable to move.

Still tensed I could not feel my muscles, my feet did not respond, I could not move my arms, nor I could even breathe.

I was just there, still. Unable to do anything.

Like a stone statue.

 

********

 

I slowly opened my eyes, darkness flooding my room.

I moved my body to the side and looked at the digital clock leaning on the light table.

It was 5:37 AM, about an hour and a half before the alarm rang.

I was about to close my eyes again, when I managed to observe a small ray of light passing under the door of my room.

Was there someone there?

I took a deep breath and made an effort to get up.

Once I did so, I rubbed my eyes that were still half asleep and went in the direction the light came from.

Upon arriving at the dining room I could see a woman, long red hair falling down her back, wearing a white corset and a red skirt, on which was a red apron.

The woman ran around the kitchen side by side apparently not being aware I was there.

"Boudica?" I managed to ask.

The woman turned and looked at me, her navy blue eyes showing a slight surprise.

"Master?" She was shocked. "It's rare that you wake up before the alarm goes off."

I laughed, since I could not dispute her claim.

-"I had a nightmare that kept me from sleeping well." I said, while stretching my body.

"Nightmare? What about?"

"Nothing too important." I said, trying to downplay the matter. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? Breakfast obviously!" She exclaimed, with a smile on her lips.

Now that I noticed it, the apron she was wearing had the phrase "I love Master" written on it.

I grimaced.

"You didn't have to bother Boucida, you're my Servant, not my maid. I don't want you doing domestic chores."

"Ah Master, you know I'm doing this because I want to." she said, smiling. "What kind of Onee-chan would be if I did not take care of my precious Master."

She paused.

"After all, it's the only thing I can do for you, Master." She continued, this time with a more subdued tone.

"Boudica…" I try to say.

"Breakfast is ready!" She interrupted, as she placed two plates on the table.

Some toast rested on the plate, accompanied by a fried egg, a piece of bacon, and a glass of orange juice.

When she finished preparing the table, Boudica sat down in front of me and prepared to eat her portion of breakfast.

"What's the matter Master? You're not hungry? Your food is going to get cold." She said stated.

"Ah…yes, here I go." I said, sitting at the table.

I take one of the toast, cut a piece of the fried egg, and bring it together to my mouth.

"I wanted to try an American-style breakfast but it has a lot of calories, so try not to get used to it Master." Boudica said.

I smiled, she was worrying too much.

I savored breakfast, the egg mixed tastefully with the bread, and the juice cooled my throat.

"Delicious."

"Do you like it? I'm glad." she said, and finally began to eat.

I kept eating, my palate savored every part of the bacon. This really made me happy to be alive.

"So, what happened?"

Unfortunately, the joy did not last too long my arm stopped just before I could take another bite.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feigning ignorance and trying not to look at my Servant.

"You know what I mean, Master. I'm talking about what happened during your last summoning." I sighed.

"Is it really that important Boudica?" I asked annoyed, not wanting to talk about it.

"This is the first time you haven't said anything about who was summoned. Master, even Mashu-chan was silent when we asked her."

"…"

"I just want to help you, Master. If there was a problem, you know you can always count on…"

"Yes, I know... it's just..." I stammered, not finding the right words.

I really did not want to talk about it.

I looked down, and saw my command spells on my arm. All three were ready to be used at any moment.

I could use them for anything, from strengthening one of my Servants, to ending this awkward conversation.

I could even use them to get rid of this problem.

And that was what I had decided to do.

"Master!"

"Huh?"

"Are you really OK?" Asked Boudica, her blue eyes that normally shone with joy were now muted and worried.

"Yes...yes, I'm fine Boudica. Just a little tired is all" I said, getting up from the table.

"You're leaving now? You haven't finished…"

"It's okay. I'll eat something on the way, but I have to attend to some important issues." I said, adjusting and fastening my Chaldea uniform, and heading for the door.

"Are not you going to give me a goodbye kiss?"

I closed the door behind me unable to hear the last thing Boudica had said.

 

********

 

The Servant Rider, Boudica. Once again found herself alone in her Master's room, the food on his plate was half-finished.

Boudica clenched her fists. Feeling helpless.

It was clear that something was wrong with her Master, but he refused to tell her.

He had changed, Boudica no longer saw in him the boy full of hope that was determined to save the world.

Now, in his eyes she only saw worry and melancholy. She could not remember the last time she saw him truly happy.

What had happened in Babylon to make her Master change like that? Was the question that occupied Boudica's mind.

"If only...if you'd just let me help you…Master." lamented Boudica.

 

********

 

I walked in Chaldea's halls looking for her.

I could always use a command seal to invoke her at my position, but that did not seem practical to me, and if I was going to do what I was thinking it should be in a secluded place.

After walking for a while, I found myself in front of her room her name was still not on the door, so nobody could know that this room was now occupied.

I knocked on the door and waited.

...

But nobody answered.

I hit the door again, this time with a little more force. Still nobody answered.

Had she left?

"If you are looking for Medusa, she just left."

I heard a voice coming from behind me.

When I turned around I found another of my Servants Elizabeth Bathory, Lancer.

"Oh...Elizabeth, you woke up early today." It was the only thing that occurred to me to say, I didn't want her to know what I was doing there.

"You're the one who always gets up late, little piggy," she replied, crossing her arms and giving me a look of disapproval. "An Idol must wake up as soon as the sun rises, don't you think so?

"Yeah, I'm sure you do… did you say that Medusa just left?" I asked, pretending we were talking about the same person.

"Yes, I saw her leave the room just a few minutes ago, if you hurry you can catch her."

"Good, thanks Liz, have a nice day" I said, ready to go.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked, to my surprise.

"EH?"

"Normally you are a bit scatterbrained, but today you look especially nervous, I am your Idol, little piggy so you can always tell me what troubles you." she said, smiling.

"I'm fine, Liz, I'm just in a hurry see you later!"

Before she could speak again I had left the hall where we were.

Boudica...Liz...even though I had not told them anything, They knew there was something wrong with me.

Did they know me so well? Or maybe I was too obvious? I didn't know, I had to be careful around my own Servants.

I have to hurry up and end this matter once and for all. I was not entirely proud of what I was going to do, but I was convinced that it was the right thing to do.

I must do it, not only for myself, but for all my companions.

I have to kill Gorgon.

 

********

 

As Liz had said, going a little ways forward, I managed to spot the person I was looking for at the end of the corridor.

Gorgon's long purple hair appeared in my field of vision.

Elizabeth confusing her with Medusa had been dumb luck, I had to get rid of her before the other Servants found out about her.

I swallowed, and as I approached her, I shouted:

"Avenger!"

The figure stopped her walk, and began to turn around slowly, and once again, I found myself facing the blindfolded eyes of the snake.

"Master, I was about to look for you." she said, she seemed pleased to find me.

Are you comfortable with your room? What do you think of the other Servants? Do you need something? These were the questions I would normally ask a Servant that I just summoned.

But not this time.

"Prepare yourself, we are going to hunt." I said, passing by her side, without bothering to saying hello.

"Whatever you say, Master." she replied, without objection and began to follow me.

 

********

 

We walked without saying a word.

I went ahead, making sure that no Servant saw us, I could hear her footsteps behind me.

The minutes passed, and neither of us had said anything. I could not stop my eyes from looking at her with curiosity.

"Do not you want to know where we're going?" I asked.

"I do not care, Master." she said, smiling. "Whatever I face, it will be a massacre." Were the words that came out of her mouth.

"..."

How stupid I was, obviously I would receive that kind of response. She was still the same monster I faced in Babylonia.

I clenched my fist.

It did not do any good to talk to her, after all, she would be dead in a few hours.

 

********

 

Every time I summoned a new Servant, I took them with me to go on a "hunt". We make Ray-shift to a random location and start hunting the hostile creatures that inhabit it.

It is a good way to get to know each other and to understand their abilities and strengths.

And today is not an exception, the only difference is that one of us will not return to Chaldea.

Observe my surroundings we were in a forest, maybe in France?

We were crossing the forest, this time Gorgon was advancing ahead and I followed behind.

Neither of us had said a word since we left Chaldea, I could not think of a topic of conversation, and I do not think she wanted to talk to me either.

It did not matter we just had to go a little deeper into the forest, and everything would end.

That was what I was thinking, when the Servant in front of me stopped.

"What's the matter?"

She did not answer and just made a gesture with her finger to shut me up.

We were silent for a few seconds, until one of the snakes that hung from her hair moved violently towards one of the nearby bushes.

When it returned, I noticed that the snake was holding something.

The snake showed its catch to Gorgon, she seemed to nod. Then turned to face me, showing me what had the snake caught.

"Do you know what is this, Master?"

I observe the animal imprisoned by the snake, it had dark and reddish skin, red eyes and fangs. The animal desperately moved from side to side, trying to get out of the snake's hold, loud groans of pain coming from its mouth, and snout.

"It's a demonic boar."

One of those that only exist in the singularity of Babylonia.

Of all the places where we could end ... we had ended here. I feel that fate was making fun of me.

A strange sound brought me back to reality, the sound of bones breaking.

When I looked at the boar again, it had ceased all escape attempts, and now was still...Dead.

After constricting the boar, the snake began to swallow it as if it were a delicacy.

I moved my face to the side in disgust.

"You like? Well, there should be more around here." said Gorgon, speaking to the snake as if it were her pet.

"We'll go ahead, Master. It's okay with you, right?" Gorgon asked, and without waiting for my answer, she continued forward.

I took my time to rest and take a deep breath.

It was time, if I wanted to put the plan in motion I should do it now.

Noticing the back of my right hand, three command spells were still resting there, the three chances to finish Gorgon were there.

One order, that was enough to finish this. A simple order would end everything.

And still...I was hesitating...Why?

She killed my companions and almost killed me, she is a monster. I can not accept her as my Servant.

There is no way I can forget what happened to Ushiwakamaru, Benkei, Leonidas, Ana, all of them. Even if they were not the same people I knew… their sacrifices...I can not forget them.

I can not forgive her.

We can't be allies, she is a monster, if I leave her to her own devices I am certain that sooner or later she will end up betraying us.

I get up, and begin to follow her determined.

It was not difficult, the trail of blood was like bread crumbs showing me the path she had made.

After walking a few minutes, I could see a clearing, a great clearing in the middle of the forest which allowed me to see the immensity and beauty of the sky above.

Gorgon was there, she seemed to be waiting for me.

"What's the matter? Are you already satisfied?" I asked, not hiding my hostility.

She smiled and spoke:

"My snakes and I have different stomachs, Master." she said stroking one of them with her hand. "Besides, my prey has just arrived." she said, moving her tongue between her lips as she looked at me.

That last sentence made my blood run cold.

I wanted to get her as far away from Chaldea as possible, but apparently she too desired the same thing all along.

Only the two of us were here, I could not feel a soul in the 100 meters surrounding us, the perfect situation for me.

And for her.

I was her prey.

"So you've finally shown your true colors." I said, with a mixture of anger and surprise.

She just laughed.

"What are you saying, Master?" she said, laughing. "It was never my intention to hide what I am."

She put her hand on her chest.

"I'm a monster, an enemy of humanity." She proclaim, with pride.

"..."

"Don't feign ignorance Master, you knew from the moment you summoned me, you knew that the first one that I would kill would be you. That's why you brought me here, to kill me, right?"

"So you knew!?" I asked, surprised.

"I would have to be stupid to not realize, you're too obvious Master, you can not hide that murderous intent." she said, smiling, as if mocking me.

"And even knowing...you decided to come anyway." I said, trying to digest what was happening. "Don't get arrogant, monster! With a few simple words I can end your existence!" I said, raising my arm with the command spells.

A powerful laugh came out of her.

"You want to try me Master?"

Several of her strands of hair began to rise in the air, slowly transforming into snakes.

"Would you like to see who's faster? Your command spells? Or my eyes?" She said, placing one of her hands on her blindfold.

Shit!

"I order you Avenger with this command spell to commit suici-"

"Cybele!"

Upon hearing that scream, I quickly flipped to the side. At the same time, I felt my right arm, the arm where I had the command spells, beginning to harden and become heavy.

I was too slow. One of Gorgon's eyes was already peeking out from under the blindfold.

I fell to the ground, but I had no time to suffer from the fall.

"Change of Order!" I shouted, and my vision went dark.

When I could see again. I found myself lying in the forest, the sky was again covered by the trees.

I had hit my head and a terrible pain was running through my back, but other than that I was fine.

"Oh hell, I don't know how my Servants can handle this." I said to myself.

Change of order was a spell that allowed me to exchange the place of two entities instantly, but I rarely used it on myself, it had turned out to be an experience I did not want to repeat.

I tried to get up, when I realized something: I could not move my right arm.

I had to take a look and when I did, I discovered that it had taken on a hard consistency, and a grayish color...just like stone.

I began to feel my breathing quicken, I could not feel my arm…I could not feel it!

I had to take deep breaths for several seconds to calm down, I really needed to calm down and think, Change of Order only has a range of a few meters and I could not use it consecutively, so I had to flee before ...

I could feel hard scales rubbing against my clothes, and begining to compress around one of my legs.

"Ahhhh!"

The snake that did so latched around my foot, and lifted me into the air.

"Have you forgotten that I am a predator Master? I'm not going to let my prey escape so easily." Gorgon's voice could be heard in the distance, she was approaching.

The snake that was holding me quickly shook me and threw me hard into one of the trees.

The blow completely took the air from my lungs and I had to fight to get some oxygen into my body.

"Here I am, did you miss me, Master?" Gorgon's voice was now very close.

A hand grabbed my neck and lifted me again in the air.

"You can't escape." Gorgon assured herself.

I tried to free myself from her claws, but it was impossible, it was too strong, so strong that any human would have been killed instantly, in fact, I was wondering how was I still alive.

"What's wrong Master? You're face doesn't look so good. Did your plan not work the way it should have?" She said, tightening her grip around neck.

"I know all your dirty tricks, human. You can't deceive this monster."

When she finished saying that, she released me and I could finally breathe again. But I couldn't relax during that moment of respite, because I felt Gorgon's hand on my skin again.

This time, she grabbed my chin and forced me to meet her eyes.

The blindfold that had previously covered them had disappeared and I could finally see her face completely.

Her features were so similar to that of Medusa it was frightening, from the beautiful face, the size of the mouth, shape of the nose, and the violet shine in her eyes.

Those damn eyes were already looking at me, the eyes that would kill me.

...

But to my surprise, I did not feel any change in my body.

"Don't be stupid Master, I'm not going to turn you into stone." she said.

Then she came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"After all, I could not eat you that way."

Those words made my blood run cold once more.

"It's over Master our contract was short, but we both knew it would end like this" said Gorgon, as if saying goodbye to me would ease the fear of seeing the large number of snakes beginning to form from her hair.

Yes, we both knew this would end like this.

"It is strange, isn't it?" I asked.

Gorgon stopped the snakes.

"What are you saying, Master? Are you trying to buy time for…"

"No. Really, it's really strange... If I lost the command spells on my arm, the contract should be over now, right?

For the first time, an expression of surprise appeared on Gorgon's face.

"That means that…!"

"I still have the authority of a Master." I said, smiling with malice.

I could see how Gorgon's expression changed, as she realized what that meant.

"STOP, GORGON!"

"CYBE-!"

Gorgon's words stopped before she could finish. While her body began to feel heavy, as if the gravity had increased and beared down on her to the point where it was difficult to stand.

While she struggled to stay on her feet, I got up from the floor and began dusting my uniform off.

"What's wrong Gorgon? You're face doesn't look so good. Did your plan not work the way it should hvae?" I said, repeating the same thing she had told me.

"How?" Was all she managed to say.

"Sixty-six. That's the amount of Servants with which I have a contract." I said, while remembering the faces of my companions. "If I only had three command spells to control them all, I would have died a long time ago," I acknowledged.

Gorgon did not answer, she seemed too busy trying to stand, so I continued.

"That's why.." -I started to undo my uniform. "The Chaldea system makes me receive 3 command spells for each Servant summon!"

As I said that, I opened my uniform slightly, and showed her the large number of bright marks that ran through my chest and arms.

"Hahaha…. you are more astute than I thought...Master."

When she finished saying that, she fell on her knees, now only her hands prevented her from falling to the ground.

"Who would have thought, despite having died the way I did, I would still underestimate you damn humans." she said, with humor in her voice.

"Humanity has grown and changed quite a bit since your time, Gorgon. Although it doesn't matter now, you're about to disappear."

"Yes ... it is a pity that I will not be there to witness the fall of humanity." She said with a tone of melancholy and added "Finish what you have come to do. Master."

Gorgon's voice was quiet, it seemed that she had already accepted her fate.

The time has come, and everything would return to normal. I shouldn't think about her anymore.

"Very well ... do you have any last words Gorgon?"

Hearing that Gorgon began to laugh, at first very slowly, but her laughter was increasing to reach a powerful tone, one full of anger.

"Are you actually serious Master? Do you really care about what I have to say? I do not want your piety human!" Gorgon said, her voice sounding furious, the words carrying a strength I had not expected to hear from her.

That new energy took me by surprise, but I immediately answered.

"Don't make it sound like I'm the bad guy Gorgon, what I'm doing, I do it for my Servants."

"For your Servants? How does forcing me to kill myself helps your Servants!?

"Stop spouting nonsense Gorgon!"

Saying that, I ducked, until my face was at her level.

"You are NOT a victim Gorgon, you are the merciless monster."

"Is that what you have to tell yourself Master? Is this how you convince yourself that you're just? You're just deceiving yourself.

"Deceiving myself? What are you…"

"You're not doing good deed, Mr. Savior of humanity. What you are about to do is simply murder...

What are you…?

No, I shouldn't listen to her.

"It was stupid to try to talk to you." I said, preparing to use my command spells.

"You tell yourself in that good conscience, but you're no better than me, Master."

I did not want to listen to her anymore.

"You say I'm a monster, but your plan was the same as mine."

I really did not want to hear anymore.

"And the worst part is, is that you have not noticed it yet Master. You have not noticed…"

I do not want to hear any more nonsense! I was going to shut her up once and for all!

"I. With this command spell order you Avenger!"

"That you could have simply cut off the supply of prana."

...

My voice stopped.

No, the world itself stopped.

What was she saying? Supply of prana?

Could I have broken the contract ... without killing her?

My body froze at this revelation, all my neurons went active in a moment, thinking only one thing: why, why I had not thought of that.

Cut off the prana supply ... that would have ended our contract ... instantly.

I...I could have broken the contract...without killing her... I could have broken it right after summoning her.

My knees gave way and I fell on them to the floor.

I could not understand it, how it had escaped me, how could a method as simple as cutting the flow of prana between us have not occurred to me?

Why did I believe that the only way to fix this was to kill her?

Did I really do all this for my Servants?

Or...

"You understand it now, right Master?"

Gorgon's voice sounded too close ... when had she come so close to me? The command spell should still be working.

"You're not the righteous one, Master."

No ... that can't be...

"Otherwise, you could not have summoned me." she said with a smile, and added while putting one of her claws to my chest "a person with a pure heart is incapable of doing it."

I did not answer, I did not know what to say. I had tried to kill her because I was afraid of what might come should she betray us

But ... had not I done the very same thing? Wasn't I betraying the trust of my Servants by hiding this?

Didn't I have choose the most complicated method of breaking the contract, only to be able to kill her with my own hands?

Was this…only just for…revenge?

….

I had been calling her a monster all this time, but really...

We were not so different.

That was the last thing I thought as I looked again at the Babylonian sky.

This damn sky over Babylonia.

 

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

 

 


	3. Revenge Cycle

A strong wind stirred the branches of the trees around us, at the same time it moved the fine grass of the forest where we were.

I did not know how much time had passed since our fight stopped. A few minutes? Or maybe a few hours? It was not clear.

What mattered was that we were here, right now, sitting on the grass.

The two of us. Gorgon and me.

We had tried to kill each other just a few seconds ago, and now we were just there under the orange sky of Babylonia.

A form of tranquility pervaded the place, not even the moans of the demonic boars that usually walk through these meadows could be heard.

Maybe it was what they called, the calm before the storm.

While I was thinking this my eyes came back to find the one who was still my Servant.

Like me she was sitting on the grass, the serpents in her hair had disappeared completely, and now her long violet tresses fell down her back reaching the ground covering her the same way that a large cloak would.

She was not looking at me, instead, her face was looking towards the sky. The blindfold that previously covered and sealed her eyes had already disappeared, clearly showing the violet color of them.

When I finished observing her, I also look up at the sky.

It did not matter that humanity was about to become extinct, the sky above our heads never changed.

"Do not you remember, Gorgon? We had already been here." I said, even knowing that I was not exactly right.

She did not answer, and just continued to watch the clouds.

"It was in the seventh order, we had just finished the sixth one, Camelot, and we thought we were ready for everything." I continued, even though she did not seem to be listening.

"But we were no….I was not prepared, for the horrors that we were going to meet, I was not prepared to see so many of our companions die…I was not prepared to face you...nor Tiamat.

Briefly images of people being consumed by that sea of death...people losing control of their bodies…bodies that were occupied by monsters, who raped and deformed them and made their existence a living hell, to the point where death was their only salvation.

And in the midst of all that, a beast, shaped like a woman gave life to the monsters, with the sole objective of ending her own creation. Tiamat, the mother of humanity now set out to destroy it.

"Why Gorgon? Why did you have wake up Tiamat?"

The tone of my voice began to change, until I could not take it anymore.

"Do you hate us that much ?! Do you hate humanity that much ?!" I shouted, with all the strength that my lungs allowed.

But she did not respond.

Bending my head down I take a deep breath, tired.

"Do you feel better, now?" Gorgon asked, completely ignoring what I had said.

"Eh?"

"I'm asking you if you're going to stop the self-pity."

"What? You have no right to-"

"Stop Master, for once do not play dumb. You know well that those who died were not your Servants" she paused, as if to emphasize what she was saying.

"And who killed them was not me."

"Even if they weren't...I..."

"I told you, you're not a victim, Master." Gorgon said firmly, "even if that Gorgon did you so much damage, you've already made her pay, haven't you?"

Gorgon abandoned her posture and approached me, until she was standing in front of me.

"You are here, you survived and she did not. Is not that enough?" She said, looking me in the eye. From where she was, her height was such that I looked like a dwarf in comparison.

Instinctively I looked down.

"So stop crying at once, stop living in the past, and focus on the present." she finished saying, with a tone of ...encouragement?

Was Gorgon advising me?

"You're a pathetic Master, but in this state it's worse." she said annoyed, and added, "Is that how you were going to kill me Master, with shame?" She said, mockingly.

I could feel the anger returning to me, she was provoking me.

I lifted my head to see her.

There she was daring me with her look, with the same expression she had in Babylonia. That expression of superiority, like that of a great serpent before its helpless prey.

I hated her.

From the first time those damn eyes fell on me, I knew that what was in front of me had no salvation, I knew that being could only know evil. Whether or not they were the same person, that evil still existed in her, this longing for revenge that I saw in her last moments, did not disappear.

I hated that expression, I hated that being; and that hatred was what led me to do this, it was what led me to want to kill her with my own hands.

I was not doing it for my Servants, I was doing it for me.

I wanted to take revenge, that was the truth. Even if that was not right...even if what I am doing is not noble of "the savior of humanity"

I needed to calm this feeling that's eating me up inside.

Quickly I get up and try to get to her level. We were almost the same height, maybe I was a little taller, but her huge form prevented me from affirming it.

"I could ask you the same thing." I answered, looking directly into her eyes. Those that had not been activated at any time during the conversation.

"That's right, Master, nothing has changed I still want to kill you, dirty human." She said, her voice for some reason sounded pleased.

"I see...then, we have something in common, monster."

We had made a decision, even though our motives differ, we were both in this forest for the same purpose: to end the life of the other. That was the only thing we could agree on.

Almost at the same time we both jumped back, putting distance between us.

For a few seconds, we settle for looking at each other, looking for an opportunity to attack.

"Sorry for making you wait, Gorgon. I should have finished this a long time ago."

"Oh? Is that so? Are you going to accept what you really are, human?" She asked.

"Ha, What are you saying? What am I to you, monster?

"A murderer, like all those "heroes" of legend, "she said, almost with disgust."

A murderer?

"If that is what you want to hear, then I am." I affirmed, without fear." I would be lying if I said that my hands weren't stained with blood."

Even though my Servants were the ones who fought, I was not innocent under any circumstances.

"You're right Gorgon, I'm not a hero. I'm just a normal person, but you can call me a murderer if you want, I don't care."

I do not have the power to save anyone on my own, I doubt even that I can be the one who saves humanity.

"But because of that...no it's thanks to that, I'm not afraid to tell you this Gorgon: I hate you and I'm going to get my revenge, this time, with my own hands."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, so be it Master! In the end, we have more in common than we had thought!" She said, laughing evilly.

"GORGON!" I shouted, as he began to run towards her.

"Come to me, human! Your anger will be what will lead you to your doom!" She answered, while an innumerable number of snakes sprang from her hair and her violet eyes began to glow with a reddish color.

I ran quickly towards her, while the command spells in my chest began to glow. This time I was going to….

But then, it happened.

Out of nowhere, a sharp dagger pierced Gorgon's shoulder.

I knew it, I could not forget such a strange weapon. A comical dagger, almost like a nail, from which a long metal chain was born.

"What ...?" Gorgon asked, surprised.

While she try to bring her hand to the dagger another one embedded itself in her right shoulder.

To the surprise of both of us, the chains began to entangled Gorgon's arm, as if they had a life of their own, restricting her movement.

"What are you doing here ?!" she shouted helplessly.

A figure appeared from the shadows, holding the chains in her hands. She was a woman, her familiar violet attire hiding her even in the smallest shadows.

She walked forward, revealing her features: her face, her hair, her voice, even her body, were practically identical to Gorgon's.

"You!" Said Gorgon, recognizing her instantly.

"Medusa!? " I said, bewildered.

But before I could understand the situation I managed to hear a voice.

"SENPAI!"

A young woman who I knew very well, appeared in front of me.

For the first time I saw her behind the shield, that huge shield, which had always been there in front of me, protecting me was now was being pointed towards me.

"Mashu…"

"Why, Senpai !? Why did you come here?" She shouted, the tone of her voice was demoralized.

I saw disappointment in her face, it was the first time I saw that emotion in her.

"No...Mashu, this isn't what you think…you do not understand...

"What is it I don't understand, Senpai ?! I heard it, I heard everything...you were going to kill...you were going to kill Gorgon-san.

I knew it, she had been listening to everything...she must have warned Medusa.

"No, you do not understand Mashu, we have to kill her! She's a threat to us! Have you forgotten? Have you forgotten everything we lost because of her? Don't we deserve retribution?"

Mashu's eyes began to moisten.

"What are you saying ... Senpai? You're not like that. You know it was not her, our Gorgon-san, is not the same as .."

"I do not care! I'll get my revenge!" I screamed, so loud that I felt as if my voice came from the depths of my soul.

There was silence for a few seconds, it was impossible for Mashu to hide the surprise on her face, in the end however she put her head down slightly. The strands of her hair now covered her face completely.

I breathed deeply, several times, and before speaking again I tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Please move let me finish this once and for all."

She did not answer.

"When all this is over we can have a dinner together, Roman, Da Vinci, the rest of the Servants...it's been a long time since we did that right? What do you say Mashu?"

She did not answer.

"I can ask Boudica to prepare it... but I'm sure Emiya will also want to participate, we can't take those two away from the kitchen..."

I smiled, remembering the faces of my Servants.

"We can also ask one of the Cu's to hunt something to eat. What do you think of a boar? Since we're already here we can…"

"It is true?" She asks, interrupting me.

"Hey? What are you saying?"

"Do you really have such a low opinion of yourself Senpai? Do you really consider yourself a murderer? You are the hope of humanity, the last existing Master! Only you can defeat Solomon!"

"No!" I interrupted, "I'm nothing like that Mashu! I'm just a guy who got involved in all this by accident. I have no values I'm fighting for, I have no hope, I didn't even care about the world before this. I'm just a normal guy...who wants revenge on the monster that killed his friends."

Tears ran down Mashu's face, she was trembling, and her posture was quaking.

"Please, Mashu, move at once."

"I can't! I swore I would protect you from everything Master, even from yourself..." she said her voice faltering.

"Move, Mashu, it is an order." I repeated, with more emphasis.

"I'm sorry Senpai, I'm not going to let you do this."

"You don't leave me with a choice!" I said, while I slightly opened my uniform again. "Shielder, I order you ..."

"Cu-San!"

"Ah?"

For just a moment, I could feel a strong pain on the back of my head, and when I realized this. I lost my balance, the world was slowely covered by darkness as I fell to the ground.

The last thing I saw before fainting was Gorgon, still captured by Medusa's chains. The smile on her face had not disappeared.

 

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Temporary Solution

A throbbing pain from my back woke me up, followed by a similar one on my head.

As I struggled to open my eyes, I realized that I was not on my comfortable bed in Chaldea, but on some hard stones in the middle of a field.

My eyes only saw darkness at first, but slowly adjusted, until I could see several shapes around me: a man, wearing blue clothes and a bright red spear at his side.

"Oh? You've already woken up ... did you sleep well?" Asked the man happily. "Just in time to, this boar is almost finished."

I watched as the man moved something over the bright source of light, a campfire, he was heating what I supposed was the boar, I could recognize the smell of roast pork even if I did not see it.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Mmmm ... a few hours maybe. I tried not to hit you hard Master, but I think I put a little too much strengh, right?" He said but did not seem remorseful at all.

I finished rubbing my eyes and finally could recognize my companion.

"Cu Chulainn ... so you're the one who hit me" I said, accusing him.

"Hey, don't blame me you were quite erratic Master, we had to stop before you did something crazy.

"I see, so it's treason then." I said, seriously.

"Ah?"

"By my command spells, I order you…"

"Wait! Wait! Just a minute master, you wouldn't..."

"Kill yourself, Lancer!"

Cu's expression changed to one of horror, as he closed his eyes, ready to receive a stab from his own spear.

And he stayed that way for a few seconds, until he realized that nothing was going to happen.

Confused, he opened his eyes and touched his chest looking for a wound that was not there.

"Hahahaha" I burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face Cu, hahahahaha, you really believed it."

Cu took a deep breath relieved.

"Give me a break Master, you almost killed me with fright."

"Hahaha" I continued laughing. "Now we're even, don't you think so?"

"Yes yes, just please do not do that again, it brings back bad memories."

"Haha, sorry." I stopped laughing finally. "Let's eat something, my stomach is empty."

"You're finally speaking my language, Master."

 

********

 

We enjoyed the roasted boar, but while we were eating, a question did not disappear from my head. Once we finished, I took courage and finally asked.

"Cu... Do others already know? That I tried to kill Gorgon…"

Cu looked at me seriously for a few seconds.

"The others in Chaldea do not know anything if you mean them, only Mash, those snakes and me know about it, so you can remain calm, Master."

I breathed deeply, relieved.

"I think you already know this, but I must ask you to keep the secret, Cu, at least until this situation is resolved."

"I'm not a gossip Master, but you know that all this will not end well, right?"

"I know and I don't like to hide things from all of you, Cu, but I have to do this, this is a problem that I have to solve on my own."

"Is it like that? Or are you afraid that we will not approve of what you were about to do?"

I tried to answer him, but I could not.

Maybe it was true.

"Even so...to kill one of your Servants ... I didn't know you would consider those methods, boy." Said Lancer, reflectively.

"Desperate times require desperate measures, Lancer. There's no way Gorgon and I can work together."

"If you say it, I have to believe you Master." Lancer said, with resignation. "I do not want to imagine what that snake did for you to act like that."

"She took my friends away Cu, and I'll never be able to forgive that." I said sulking and continuing. "Tell me, Is it really that bad to seek revenge?"

He did not answer me, perhaps he did not have an answer either.

For a few seconds, I could only hear the crickets singing, until Cu Chulainn spoke again.

"When we go back to Chaldea, ask for a holidays." he said, as if he had arrived to a solution.

"What?"

"A holiday, you know a break, getting away from work, do stupid things on the beach ... maybe go fishing, yes you could use a good fishing lesson Master, if nothing more I could teach you to-"

"Wait, wait, I understand what holidays are, but there's no way I can take them now, not when we're so close to Solomon..."

"Oh? You don't have time for a vacation, but you have time to come and kill one of your Servants?" He said looking me in the eyes, defiantly.

"What!? Do you think it's better to let that monster walk around freely? Do you really agree with that, Cu?"

"Don't involve me more in this Master, I came only because your kouhai asked me, I don't even care if that snake survives or not" Said, Cu, as if he did not care about the situation.

"So…!"

"But…" Lancer interrupted me "there is a more urgent matter than that, Master, one that I can't ignore."

"Another matter? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you Master, you're not okay."

"... It's true that I've been a little down these days, but I can not afford to-"

"No, Master you don't understand, you're not doing well." Cu said and asked me a question. "Tell me, when was the last time you laughed?" Cu asked, looking at me completely seriously.

"What? I don't know what you mean, only a few minutes ago I was..."

"No Master, I'm asking you when it was the last time you truly laughed."

I remained silent for a few minutes, digesting what I had just heard. Was Cu was implying that I was pretending…?

"You do not remember, right Master?

"And what if I don't? It's not the time for that kind of thing..."

"Let me give you some advice Guda, not as a Servant to his Master, but as a man to man: do not let your anger lead you to make decisions." He paused and took a deep breath. "I tell you…from experience."

"..."

A silence reigned again in the place until Cu spoke again.

"That's why...take a vacation, get away from all this, think about what you're going to do from now on."

"..."

"Do you remember what I said when you summoned me, Master?"

"Yes….Cu Chulainn, you said that your only wish was to be able to face a worthy opponent."

"That's right, and I still have that wish Master. The same thing applies to you doesn't it?"

"I ... yes ... my desire ... is to stop Solomon."

The cause of all this, the true culprit of so much death. If someone had to pay for all the fallens in this...grand order, it was him.

"Make sure not to forget that Master, don't let revenge overshadow your wish." said Lancer, conclusively.

I could not answer and just ducked my head, like a scolded child.

Lancer stood up, and kept talking.

"I know, it has to be difficult, having the weight of Humanity's fate on your back." He said and grabbed his spear, rotating it around his fingers and finally putting it on his shoulders.

"But we are here for that Master, to alleviate that burden." declared Cu, confident. "Always remember that you can count on us, for everything."

Cu's smile gave me security, as if nothing could go wrong.

"I know ... I'll try not to forget it again."

Cu smiled again, with a smile that said "Good job"

"It's getting late Master, better rest a bit, and tomorrow we'll go back to Chaldea we'll try to fix this mess."

Lancer turned around and prepared to leave.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

He simply smiled and disappeared into the air.

Slowly I laid down on the ground, and looked at the sky once more, an enormous amount of stars illuminated it.

The sky could not be seen like this in our time.

Or maybe I had never stopped to see it.

I though, as I closed my eyes and prepared to sleep, when I realized something more important.

"This is still uncomfortable." I said to myself, while trying to find a position that would not destroy my back.

 

********

 

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes once more.

I did not manage to sleep. Cu could at least have brought me a sleeping bag before leaving.

I got up from my improvised leaf mattress and started to stretch while looking around me.

I didn't know how many hours were left till dawn, the darkness still covered the environment and not a single ray of sun appeared on the horizon, luckily my eyes had already become almost accustomed to the lack of light.

I looked quickly at my surroundings, but I found nothing.

"Not a soul huh"

Cu has probably killed most of the dangerous wildlife that inhabit these lands, I doubt he would have left me alone if that were not the case.

Or I'd like to think that.

Maybe I should climb a tree or something ...

"Don't you think you're too exposed Master?" A voice whispered in my ear.

I think my heart stopped for a second when I heard it.

Quickly I jumped to the opposite direction of the voice, and prepare my arm, ready to launch a Gandr, when I recognized the owner of the voice.

Similar to Gorgon, she had long violet hair, while possessing those violet eyes, with strangely rectangular pupils, which shone in the darkest of the night.

The only thing that really differentiated them was the lack of scales on their hands and legs, in addition to the clear absence of a tail.

The Servant Rider, Medusa, was before me.

"Medusa ... you came too." I said, relaxing my muscles.

"I could not leave you alone, Master." she answered.

I see, Mashu must have asked her and Cu for help to stop me. The question is, how is it that Mashu had found out ...?

"Thank you, I guess ..." I said, scratching my head. Not knowing very well what to say "I know that this isn't a very pleasant situation for you, Medusa."

"It is my duty as your Servant to protect you from anything Master, no matter what kind of situation it is." she said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

A silence reigned in the place a few seconds, I knew Medusa, she was not particularly talkative, but this was getting more uncomfortable than I could bear.

I took a deep breath again.

"Yeah but you know ...Gorgon and you are…"

"You're almost the same person" that's what I wanted to say, but I could not do it.

Apparently Medusa understood my silence, because she answered immediately.

"No, she and I are two completely different beings, if that's what worries you, what you do to her does not affect me in the least." she said, coldly.

"Although we share the same origin, my death is what gave her life." she continued, while holding one of her hands close to her eyes . "When I lost myself to madness, that is when she was born." recognized Medusa, with a melancholy tone.

"I see…"

Time changes people, I could understand that. The ancient heroes were no exception.

Even I had changed.

I wonder, what would the Gudao who just arrived to Chaldea think of what I was trying to do now…

"…"

No, it's not time to think about those things a more important question still fluttered in my head.

"Why are you here, Rider?"

"Mashu came to see me and ..." she said, but I immediately interrupted her.

"No I understand that, what I'm asking you is what are you doing here now, I thought we would meet with Cu and the others to return to Chaldea."

"I'm here for her, Master"

"...Gorgon?"

Medusa nodded slightly.

"Things can't remain as they are, Gudao."

"I know, but I can't do anything about it Medusa. I can't just forget everything and forgive her.

Solomon was my priority, Cu had reminded me of it, but I was not going to forget this feeling, this anger inside me.

"I'm not asking you to do that." Medusa clarified.

"So?"

"It's easy, just use her Master."

My brain took a second to understand what I was trying to say.

"What?"

"Use it, as a tool, there is no reason to have affection or appreciation, and once the work is finished, you can dispose of it as you please." Medusa said, her words did not have a bit of mercy.

...

I did not know to say.

"You know her Gudao, you know what she is capable of, what happened in Babylonia is a sign of her power."

...!

"No! What are you saying? There's no way that ...!"

"What is our objective, Master? Why were we summoned? "Medusa asked, and began to approach me.

Instinctively I took a step back.

"Why? To save the world and ... to stop Solomon!"

"So, should not you use all the weapons at your disposal? Did not you want revenge for the death of your friends?"

She kept moving forward, and I continued to back away. There was something strange, Medusa was not being herself…

"Gorgon was no more than a pawn of Solomon, I'm sure you understand, Gudao. He is the true culprit of the death of your friends.

I continue backing until I bumped into something solid, and I was forced to stop. A tree stood in my way, preventing me from moving any further.

"Would not it be appropriate to use that same pawn, and take down the king of magic?" Rider continued seriously.

Suddenly my head began to ache, what Medusa said ... it was wrong, there was no way I could accept such a thing ...

There's no way I can use the same weapons as my enemies. What separated me from Solomon if I use the same tricks?

Although ... if we could control it ...

No. Impossible, I shouldn't even consider it.

I tried to concentrate, I was confused ... yes that was it. My thoughts were everywhere. What Medusa proposed was impossible to begin with.

"That can't work." I said trying to reject the idea.

"Why not?"

"We can't work together in any way, I hate her, and she hates me... and humanity. I don't think she's willing to save it."

She had said it herself, that she was an enemy of humanity.

"Yes, Gorgon certainly hates humanity" recognized Medusa. "But are you sure he hates you?"

"Please, don't make me laugh, of course she hates me, she brought me here to kill me." I answered her, incredulous.

"Then why are you still alive?"

"...?"

"She hardly has any mercy, much less with humans. Why do you think she let you live?

"She...no, there was no special reason, she just did not have the opportunity to-" I tried to say, but I stopped when I remembered something.

She had it without doubts.

And it was not just one, she had several opportunities to kill me. In the woods, when she grabbed my neck, or while we were sitting doing nothing. What the hell, if she knew I wanted to kill her, she could have killed me as soon as we left Chaldea. I was restricted, I needed to move her away as much as possible so that my Servants would not find out, but she did not have that drawback.

Did she think I was too weak to face her? No impossible, the Gorgon I know doesn't show mercy towards humans, I bet she wouldn't even leave a fly alive if it crossed her path.

Then why..?

When I realized Medusa had moved away from me. She had a small smile on her lips.

"Think about it Master, think on why she did not kill you."

Having said that she slowly disappeared into the darkness

"Medusa ...?" I said, but nobody answered.

I was alone again.

My feet lost strength, and I fell to the ground, leaning on the tree.

What ... what had just happened? Use Gorgon? What kind of stupid idea was that?

There's no way she'll accept something like that ... she hates me, right?

"Then why are you still alive?" Medusa's words echoed in my head.

I do not understand, I do not understand anything.

And that, for some reason, that was beginning to frighten me.

 

********

 

She joined with the shadows one more time, and began to move away from her helpless Master who fell exhausted in front of the trunk of a tree, with an expression of bewilderment.

She did not like the plan, nor did she like to have to lie to her Master, who had always been kind to her.

But it was necessary, they could not allow Gudao to continue thinking of Gorgon as the object for his revenge. Not only for humanity, but for himself.

What had happened in Babylonia was a hard blow for him. Medusa did not know the exact details, but he knew that it involved the death of several of the Servants invoked during the singularity, in addition to the horrors caused by Beast II, Tiamat.

Whatever it was it seemed to have affected him more than usual, more than anything else during the previous orders, Medusa was worried.

Concerned that she could no longer see the cheerful Master she had known since then.

"Looking for revenge will only bring you more pain Gudao, it's not worth it" thought Medusa, as she finally arrived at the camp.

In a small clearing, surrounded by the trees of the lush forest of Babylon, a gathering was taking place under the light of a bonfire.

On the one hand, a man dressed in blue leaned against a nearby tree, though perhaps a little too far from the campfire. There was Cu Chulainn, the greatest hero of the Irish mythological, on his face could only be a grimace of annoyance.

On the other side, just the opposite of Cu, was a voluptuous woman, wearing something that could hardly be called clothes, rather they were a series of dark fabrics that with luck managed to hide part of her great figure. The majority of snakes that were born of her hair had disappeared, and there were only a couple left, who devoured a poor boar, her owner, unfazed.

The Gorgon monster was smiling, with a strange expression of tranquility.

And in the middle of this two was Mashu Kyrielight, the Servant Shielder, with a gesture of discomfort on her face.

The atmosphere did not seem very friendly.

In any case, Medusa abandoned her spiritual form to join them.

The moment she appeared, Mashu's cheerful voice could be heard.

"Medusa-san! You came back."

"Yes Mashu, I'm here." she answered.

"Then how did it go?" Cu asked quickly.

Medusa relaxed and sat next to the others in front of the campfire.

"It worked, Master must now be wondering about what to do with Gorgon." Assured Medusa, confident.

"Everything is ready then, it only remains that you do your part, Gorgon-san." Mashu said, looking at the Avenger.

"Sure, I just have to say: I'll be your lap dog from now on, Master, isn't that it Lancer?" She said, looking at Cu.

Cu frowned.

"You're lucky we're on the same side snake."

"On the same side? You're funny dog."

"Let's calm down, please." said Mashu, trying to reassure them. "Gorgon-san, this is serious. Have not we already reached an agreement?"

"It's not like you have any other choice though" Cu interceded. "If it were not for us, Master would have killed you already."

"Thank you very much, you are trying so hard for me." said Gorgon, sarcastically.

"We're not doing it for you, snake, we do it for Master, your death would make things worse instead of improving them."

"Are you sure, Lancer? That Master of yours that you want so much to protect was very happy to take my life a couple of hours ago. Maybe that's his true calling? I do not believe that the savior of humanity is a good job for a murderer."

"You...Do you want to die that much !?"

"I would accept it, before being the slave of a dirty human, like you Lancer." answered Gorgon, challenging.

"So be it then!" Cu said, as he made his spear appear.

"Cu please stop!"

"Wait Lancer." said Medusa, this time she was she who stood in the middle of him and the monster. "Remember, we did all this to remind Master who is the real enemy, if Gorgon dies here, all that we told him it would have made no sense."

Even if what they told him was not entirely a lie, Medusa still felt guilty for having confused Gudao. But they could not back down, they had to convince him to focus on Solomon, and in turn save Gorgon's life.

Cu made a gesture of not agreeing, but ended up calming down.

"You will not be a slave." She said, addressing Gorgon. "All Servants of Chaldea are there because we want to, because we trust in our Master. He is not at his best now, but I'm sure he'll end up treating you like the rest of the others."

"Hahahaha" Gorgon laughed. "Treat me like the others? You are funny. Do you think I want that human to caress me and pat me on the back when I bring him a bone? Do you like that guy so much?"

"Yes." answered Medusa without flinching.

That answer stopped Gorgon's laughter, she was not expecting that.

She remembered every detail of what happened on the shapeless island before her "birth". The curse of Athena, the life with her sisters , her constant abuses, the multiple humans who traveled to the island in search of fame and fortune...the death of her sisters...she remembered everything, even her hatred to humans and heroes.

But she….this Medusa, was different that the one she remembers.

That person detested humans, she only saw them as foolish beings who only seeks glory at the cost of their own lives. Nothing more than statues that adorned the view of their temple.

So…Why is she so attached to one now? What had changed?

As she was lost in thought, Medusa approached her.

"You have to give him an opportunity, Gorgon, and he must give it to you too. But, for that to happen, we have to continue with the plan."

Gorgon looked at Medusa, they were so similar, and at the same time so different...

She did not remember ever being like that. Had she forgotten? Or was that guy really that special as they said, so much that her past self would defend him like that?

She breathed deeply

"Well, I'll play along for now." said Gorgon, resigned. "I had already accepted, so I will continue with this "plan" of yours."

"Ahhh , thank you, Gorgon-san." said Mashu, in a tired voice. After all, they had not been able to sleep all night.

"All arranged then, tomorrow we will meet Master, and all this will be over by the time we return to Chaldea."

"I hope so" Cu said, also tired.

Having reached an agreement, the calm finally returned to the camp. The Servants could finally take a break.

Unfortunately, they still did not know that Gorgon understood the phrase "Give Gudao a chance" in a different way.

 

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. From Nothing to Zero

In the depths of hell, the hero and the monster finally met.

Face to face, they remembered everything that had happened between them.

The monster cruel and ruthless, had killed the most trusted men of the kingdom taking away from the hero not only brave warriors, but also good friends.

On the other hand, the hero massacred countless of its offspring, shedding their blood without any mercy, he destroyed everything that the monster had created. All in the name of justice.

They met each other's eyes, and only hatred was in them. Only the death of one of them could end their confrontation.

The monster recognized the hatred in the hero, that little stain that ruined even the most gleaming fabric, it was there, that hatred was the same as she felt.

And for that reason she extended her hand, deciding to ignore all the deaths the hero had caused and inviting him to join arms.

Because, despite of everything, the monster was willing to recognize him... because somewhere inside the hero however small it may be, they were the same.

But the hero rejected the monster's invitation, denied those feelings that were hidden inside him, and murdered the monster in cold blood.

With the death of the monster the hero's epic should end, and with it, the hero's duty as well.

Unfortunately, the story that the hero was starring was not an epic, but a tragedy.

He had already seen the abyss for too long, so long that the abyss was beginning to notice him too.

It was too late, there was no salvation for him.

All that remained was to see the fall of the hero, and the rise of a new monster.

...

Mashu slowly opened her eyes. The first rays of the morning sun welcomed the new day.

"Ahh...that was...a dream." she said, still half asleep.

Normally she couldn't remember most of her dreams, and even when she did, the details always slipped away, and what little she remembered would surely be forgotten quickly.

But that had changed, lately her dreams were clear and detailed, she could remember them even without intending to.

Unfortunately, that was no cause for joy, because of the nature of her dreams...Because, for some reason, "he" appeared in them.

Mashu opened the sleeping bag where she rested and began to stretch, while looking for her glasses.

She didn't want to worry Gudao, Roman or Da Vinci, so she decided to keep the details of her dreams for herself. She was convinced that it was just stress, and that they would stop from one moment to another.

But today her dreams were different, "he" didn't appeared this time. Instead, it was something completely different.

"A hero and a monster...Were those…?" Mashu thought, while groping the floor in search of her glasses.

"Here."

A gentle voice could be heard.

Mashu turned her head to meet Medusa, in her hands were a pair of glasses.

"Thanks, Medusa-san." She said, reaching out to take them.

"Did you sleep well, Mashu?"

"Yeah, the floor was somewhat uncomfortable, but it did not bother me." Mashu said, as she put on her glasses and saw how Gorgon and Cu were also in the clearing, apparently, waiting. "Ah…Everyone is already awake? I'm sorry, I should have gotten up earlier..."

"It's okay." He reassured Cu. "Master must still be asleep, there's still some time left."

"Yes, enough to review the plan once more." Medusa proposed, sitting down in front of the extinguished fire.

Mashu did the same.

"Let's finish this." Cu also sat down.

Gorgon looked at the group, but made no effort to get close, and simply stayed where she was, stroking one of the snakes in her hair.

"Then, Lancer." Medusa began. "You will go to Gudao, and you will tell him that it is time to leave, but that Roman has a mission for you, so you have to stay here for a while, you will advise him to go alone.

"Understood."

"Mashu and Gorgon, you will wait for Gudao at the rayshift point until he arrives. He must still be somewhat confused by what I told him last night.

"For my part, I will attract a gigant demonic boar, and take it to that point, when it arrives and attacks Master, Mashu must pretend that is going to protect him, but it will be you, Gorgon, that will get in its way, and defeat the boar, protecting Master.

Gorgon did not react, and just kept fiddling with her snake.

"At that moment, you must make up with master, Gorgon, you will tell him that you do not hate him, and that you can work with him to defeat Solomon. Do you understand?"

"I understand." confirmed Gorgon "But aren't you all being too confident? That guy tried to kill me a day and a half ago, I don't think it's so easy to convince him not to do it again.

"It will be." Medusa said. "Even if he hates you, he knows your power, he fought against it, he knows that you would be a valuable ally, you just have to remind him, Gorgon. Even if I hate you as a person, I'm sure he'll want to use you as a tool, as a weapon."

"Medusa-san, that's..." Mashu interjected, but could not find the right words.

"He's been under a lot of pressure lately." Cu continued. "With the final battle against Solomon so close, I'm sure he'll want as much help as possible, even yours, snake."

"Hmm, we'll see." said Gorgon, as finally accepting her role in the plan.

"Well, get ready, we'll start in a few minutes." said Medusa, starting the plan.

 

********

 

That night I could barely sleep, I had too many things in my head, I could not calm down, I kept thinking about Medusa's words.

I don't know when I finally manage to do it, but when I realized I felt a slight discomfort in my back, which quickly became a great annoyance, they were small prickets, each stronger than the previous one, until the last one felt like a stab.

"AHHH!" I shrieked in pain, as I was forced to open my eyes and let the bright morning light pass to them.

"Ah? Were you alive, Master?" asked the man in blue, Cu Chulainn, with a false expression of surprise,he had his red spear pointing towards me. "Since you did not wake up no matter how much I called you, I feared the worst."

He was lying, I could see that mischievous smile on his face.

"Didn't you think that all of you would disappear if I died?" I said, trying to reason with him, as I began to sit up.

Cu grimaced.

"You're right, I do not know how I could forget it, forgive me Master."

"You are not sorry at all".

"Not even a little." he replied, amused.

"I suppose I deserve it." I said, remembering the joke I made last night. "But, you know, this will never end if we continue to tease each other"

"Yes, it's like revenge, don't you think so?"

"..."

"It's a joke, you don't have to look at me like that, I told you what I think about that. I'm not going to lecture you."

I breathed deeply.

"Thank you, let's go back to Chaldea at once okay?"

"Ah, about that, I came to say that you can go ahead without me, I have to do some things before we leave."

"...? What things?"

"Roman assigned me a mission here, it will be fast, when you reach the point of rayshift, I should have finished.

"I could go with you, after all I'm your Master..."

"Ehh...don't take it personal Master, but no, it will be faster if I go alone."

"If you say so. Where is the point of rayshift?"

"Walk to the north, a couple of kilometers, you should find Rider and Mashu there."

"Okay, don't worry about me, if a monster appears I can defend myself easily..."I said, and when I realized, Cu had disappeared.

"Thank you Cu, I think you take too much care of me." I thought, as I left the clearing and entered the forest.

 

********

 

"Do you hate me too?" Gorgon suddenly asked.

Mashu Kyrielight was surprised at the question.

Cu and Medusa had each gone to do their respective part of the plan, so only the two of them were at the point of rayshift, waiting for Gudao's arrival.

Mashu had not managed to strike up a conversation with her, she simply didn't know what to talk about. In the end Gorgon was the one who spoke first.

"Why do you say that?" Was the only thing Mashu could answer.

"When you placed yourself between that guy and me, he was surprised, I remember that stupid expression on his face, he couldn't understand what you were doing was helping me and not him." Gorgon remembered, with a slight tone of amusement in his voice.

"Ehhh...I was not protecting only you, Gorgon-san, I was also trying to protect senpai as well…"

"You're not answering me." Gorgon replied. "Do you hate me, like your Master does?"

"I..." Mashu could not answer, and bowed her head.

Gorgon felt her indecisiveness, it was as if two opposing ideas fought in the mind of the young Servant.

"You were there too, right? When my other self confronted your Master."

"Yes..." Mashu finally answered. "I was here, in Babylonia, with senpai when the seventh singularity occurred."

"Then you know it, don't you? What my other self had done to your Master."

"You...that Gorgon, was part of the alliance of the three goddesses, Ereshkigal, Quetzalcoalt and Tiamat. Their goal was to destroy the humans who had ceased to venerate them as goddesses. Our mission was to protect what little remained of humanity, and to find the Grail that the king of magic had used to create the singularity."

"Quetzalcoalt, Ereshkigal..." Gorgon repeated, thoughtful. Those names were somewhat familiar to her.

"Yeah, Beast II, Tiamat. The Gorgon of Babylonia was using the Grail to channel her power and become the mother of monsters. She was using that power to fuel the war between monsters and humans, a war that was destroying them."

"Even when the other goddesses ended up joining humanity, we failed to convince Gorgon, her only goal was to perform blind vengeance against humanity, destroying everything, destroying them all." Mashu continued, her words felt dull.

"We lost many friends in the war against Gorgon, even though they weren't the same ones who were safe in Chaldea, we had come to know them and we appreciated them as if they were. The people of Uruk also suffered, humanity almost died out in a single day.

"I see. Although it was not me, you must hate to see the same face of the murderer of your companions." Concluded Gorgon.

"I ... I do not hate you, Gorgon-san."

"Even if I killed your friends in Babylonia?"

"No...she and you are different, as different as Medusa and you. I can not judge you for something you have not done, Gorgon-san."

"And how do you know that? How can you be so sure that I am not the same merciless monster you found before?"

"I just...feel it, I think there is kindness in your heart Gorgon-san. There is a reason why senpai could invoke you and I think it is the same reason you are here for, trying to make up with him."

"..."

"I want to trust you Gorgon-san, that's why I stopped Senpai, that's why I'm helping you, I want us to forget all this and go back to Chaldea as allies...as friends." Mashu said, with a peaceful smile on her face.

When she saw her, Gorgon laughed and did the same, although her smile was not peaceful at all.

"...You are a good person, Mashu." acknowledged Gorgon.

"Ah!...Excuse me, I think I said some embarrassing things." Mashu replied, blushing.

"It's a shame, really." Gorgon said suddenly.

"...?"

But before Mashu could ask what she was talking about, a purple figure came out of the forest at full speed. Stopping in front of them, Medusa appeared, there was concern on her face.

"Gudao is not here?" She asked, .

"Ah? Senpai has not arrived yet…." answered Mashu, confused.

"What? Do not tell me he got lost around there?"

Medusa glanced quickly at Gorgon, there was fire in her eyes, clearly it was not time for jokes.

"Lancer did not find Gudao where we saw him last time...We're already looking around, but there's no sign of him."

"What!?"

"We do not know where he is, we lost him."

 

********

 

My feet were starting to get tired, the road was rough, with roots the size of small trunks getting in my way with each step.

I should have walked at least two kilometers, the access point should be close. The forest was huge, but I had crossed it more than once not only during the singularity, but also when coming here with Gorgon.

Gorgon...

Why did not she kill me? That question was still in my head. We were enemies, if Medusa and Mashu had not stopped me, I would have killed her.

She had the opportunity to do it, but she spared my life more than once.

Could she really not be the monster that I once knew?.

"..."

I'm thinking too much about this. I should focus on the road, this land is full of danger after all you never know when someone can attack from the shadows.

Although, for some reason I had not encountered any monsters directly during this rayshift. I'm rather lucky, at least.

While I was thinking this, I continued my way. The horizon where I was heading had been covered by a huge amount of trees. Everything was green all around me. The plants bloomed, where ever you looked, there were flowers, fruits, leaves, and branches.

And despite all this flora, I can't hear anything but the sound of my steps, not even the wind penetrated the leafy layer of trees. Even the insects that normally sang in the distance had been silent.

It was a strange feeling.

On second thought, I had not encountered any animals since I entered the jungle, not even mosquitoes, which were abundant around here.

I was beginning to feel restless.

Moving as best I could, I began to accelerate the pace, dodging trees that seemed to form a barrier in front of me trying to keep it from coming out.

While moving around, I started running without realizing.

Why was I running? There is no reason to do so.

Maybe I just wanted to get out of there, as quickly as possible.

Yes, I had to leave. I need get out here fast.

I ran, and ran, as fast as I could, but the plants stopped me. The chlorophyll of the leaves got into my eyes, the roots in the ground made my progress difficult, the remains of dead plants stopped my feet, the vines got tangled in my arms, like grabbing me, stopping me, restraining me, they did not want me outside.

The forest called me, I wanted to stay there forever.

Forever.

...

..

.

When I realized, my breathing had accelerated, and my vision was beginning to blur. I could no longer distinguish where I was going. I felt weird, lost.

This should not be happening, I had already crossed this forest several times, why I am feeling this way now? I have to calm down, I'm completely helpless if ...

Helpless? Of what? What am I afraid of?

No...maybe...I'm just tired.

"Yes... I just need a little rest." I thought, as I slowly closed my eyes.

I just….need to rest…

**Weak.**

A voice in the infinite silence reached my ears. Behind me, like a whisper, like a secret that was whispered in my ear appeared out of nowhere.

My heart began to beat quickly, my brain was activated again all that feeling of tiredness disappeared in an instant, just as it had arrived.

**You are weak, Gudao.**

The voice said again, it was provoking me.

"W-who !?" I shouted, finding energy again in my body. "Who is there !?"

**Letting the forest consume you...Is that how you were going to get revenge, Gudao?**

"What ?!"

The voice came from nowhere, it was an echo. No matter where I saw it, I could not find its owner.

"Where are you?! Show yourself!"

**Follow me Gudao. Find me**.

My eyes searched desperately for the source of the voice, but all I found was the green of the plants, the wooded labyrinth where I was.

"Get out of my way!" I summoned all the strength I could and broke the living obstacles in my way, and ran, ran as if my life depended on it, chasing that voice.

**Find me**.

The echoes guided me, until I finally found what I thought was a way out of the forest. I rushed to it and fell to the ground, coming out of the forest, I had never been so happy to fall so hard on my face.

On the floor, I relaxed for a few seconds, and took advantage of those moments to breathe deeply. Once my heart calmed down, I started to get up and finally saw the place where I had arrived.

A huge mountain stood before me, the earth that covered it had a strange blood red color, the stones that formed it seemed too sharp to even try to climb it, and a large hole at the foot of the mountain seemed to be the entrance to that infernal territory.

"This place...no...It can't be!" I exclaimed, astonished.

How did I get here? Had I deviated that much from my destiny?

Andromeda, the blood temple, once again appeared before me. It was almost as I remember ...as if its owner was still preparing to destroy humanity inside it.

"Your temple is still standing, Gorgon." I said to myself. "Even after your death, your influence in this land is undeniable"

I watched the red temple for a few seconds, when I realized something.

I shouldn't be here.

There is no reason for being here. Gorgon was already defeated, only sad memories await me inside. I should leave and fast.

But as I turned around, it happened again.

**Come here**.

"...!"

I heard that voice again, but now I could easily identify the source.

I turned quickly to the temple, and although I did not see anyone, I was sure: the voice came from it. Someone or something was calling me from the old Gorgon temple.

"Who you are!? What do you want of me!?" I asked again, hoping to get an answer.

But nobody answered.

Shit...This can't be a coincidence.

"This is a trap...there is no way to know what awaits me in there."

And even knowing that, my feet simply took me there.

It was not simple curiosity or stupid courage that lead me to the temple, it was something different. I had to enter, it was almost like a necessity.

What was that voice? Why had it brought me here? There must be an answer, I just have to enter there.

So my legs guided me, step by step, I went to the temple, until I could almost touch the sharp rocks that adorned the entrance, I just had to stretch my arm and...

But I couldn't.

My arm, inches from touching the portal, was pushed back, along with my whole body, by a monstrous force.

I was shot back several meters, until the friction of the ground on my back stopped the impulse at last. it was really painful.

"Aaahh!"

Without even being able to recover, I felt a scaly, clawed hand as it grabbed my neck and lifted me up into the air.

"You...What are you doing here!?" I shouted, recognizing immediately the person who was holding me.

Gorgon was there, smiling, her eyes were those of a little child who is about to burn an ant with a magnifying glass.

"Hahahaha , I was just passing by and I saw this piece of garbage and felt the duty of picking it up." she said, with her usual hostility in her voice. "How are you, Master? Did you miss me?"

"I would rather die than to say I miss you, monster." I answered, challenging her even when she was squeezing my neck.

"You know, I can fulfill that desire." She answered, approaching me, while her eyes shone.

"Try it!" I said, while my command spells did the same.

Gorgon suddenly burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha, it seems that you are still yourself."

When saying that, she released me. Falling to the floor, I could get air to my lungs once more.

"I was sure you had already lost your last vestiges of reason, Master."

Again, she keeps sparing my life...What does she really want?

"It takes more than-." I had to stop to breathe. "Than a few hours in the jungle to distort my sanity, Gorgon.

"Are you sure? Shouting in the middle of nowhere doesn't seem like the most sane action, human." Gorgon scoffed .

"You...How long were you there?"

"I told you, I was passing near here in fact, that scream of yours was what brought me." assures Gorgon. "I thought someone was attacking you, so I hurried to witness how they were killing you, too bad it was just you losing your mind."

"Ahhh...I expected no less from you." I said, as I got up from the floor. "I'd love to put you in your place, but now I have more important matters than..."

Before I even stand up, a quick blow from Gorgon's tail knocked me to the floor again.

"Are you an idiot?" Gorgon asked seriously, as she walked to where he had thrown me. "Do not you understand the situation you're in? Is it that much fun to have all your dogs looking for you desperately?"

"What ?" I asked, confused.

Dogs? Was she talking about my Servant ?

"My Servants are...looking for me?"

"You haven't even thought about them, huh. You're really a fool, human." Gorgon sighed , tired. "What do you think would happen when you suddenly disappeared?"

"I disappeared?"

Shit…It's true, I was supposed to meet Cu and the others at the rayshift point, but end up here instead.

"Gorgon ... how long was I "missing"?"

-"How long? No idea, I've lost count of how many hours they've been looking for you, all of Chaldea was put on alert because you disappeared. All your dogs right now are mobilizing all over Babylonia, trying to follow the trail."

Hours? That much? How had that happened? I do not remember having been in the forest so long.

Something had confused me to take me away from my Servants and get me here. Did I fall into a trap? I have to think…

**Kill her** _**.** _

My thoughts stopped, all the hairs on my body bristled. I heard that whisper again, so close ... it was as if someone was right behind me, leaning on my back, talking to me.

I turned back quickly, only to see the temple behind me. Nothing had changed. But the voice came from there, I was sure.

"Hmm , I thought you would grumble like always. What's the matter, did the cat eat your tongue?" Gorgon said, still mocking me.

I quickly looked at Gorgon, looking for a reaction to that voice, but it didn't seem to affect or surprise her at all.

Maybe…

"You…Can't you hear it?

"Hear what?" she asked, not giving much importance to my question, instead, her eyes were fixed on the temple of blood.

"Nothing, forget it." I said, and I also looked toward it.

She could not hear it. Whatever was there was just talking to me.

"What did it want? Was it an ally or an enemy? How did it know about my revenge?" Those were the questions that kept floating in my head.

"Hey." Gorgon called suddenly, bringing me back to reality. "What's that place?" She said, pointing to the temple.

"You don't know?" I looked at her, with distrust.

"Should I?"

Her question sounded sincere, so I answered her.

"The temple of blood: Andromeda, it was your base when you were trying to eradicate humanity."

Gorgon frowned, touching her head.

"Yes, I already know this mountain...I feel that I had been here before." said Gorgon , thoughtful.

"Hmm , is that nostalgia, Gorgon ?"

"Ha, maybe, I was never really here. But looking at it, I feel like I'm coming back to a familiar place….like coming back to home." Gorgon said , a smile forming on her lips.

Strangely, it was not a smile of cruelty or sadism, rather it seemed a normal, happy smile.

"Even you can have that kind of smile, huh" I said, lowly.

**Kill her! That is what you** **want, right?**

"…!"

That thing was still there.

This was becoming dangerous, we have to leave now.

"We're leaving, Gorgon." I ordered her, making a decision. It was too risky for us to stay here, not knowing who or what was watching us from the temple.

While I was about to leave, I realized that Gorgon had not heard me, and instead, was going toward the temple.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I am going to take a look inside, you can't go without me, human.

"Hey wait…"

**Stop her. She can't go there.**

!..! Why?

**She can't come back there, stop her now. Kill her.**

This thing…can I trust it?

No, I can't, but I can't take the risk either.

"Gorgon! I said we are leaving! Come back here!

But she doesn't respond, and instead continue walking toward the temple.

**Kill her.**

Stop!

_**Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her.** _

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, even though only I could hear that voice. "Gorgon!" I said, trying to put a hand on her shoulder.

Just before I could touch her, strands of her hair rose violently, turning into a snake, which wrapped itself around my arm, lifted me up into the air and slammed me to the ground.

I felt the ground on my back once again.

I was surprised it had not broken yet…

"You are misinterpreting the situation, human." she said, while putting one of her feet on my chest. "I'm not like your dogs, I will not follow your orders blindly."

Gorgon was serious, I could see that in her eyes.

-"You...!" I started to say, but stopped. I can't lose my temper now, not while that thing keeps talking to my ear. I can fight with Gorgon another time, for now, I have to get us out of here.

I took a deep breath, and try to calm down.

"There's something there." I confessed.

Gorgon raised an eyebrow.

"There's something in that temple, Gorgon, something dangerous. Whatever it is, it attracted me here against my will, and now it's doing the same to you."

"..."

"I do not know what it is, but we're risking staying here. So please, can you get off me so we can leave once and for all?"

Gorgon looked at me for a few seconds, seemed to be pondering if what I said was true.

"I see...now I understand." she said, taking her foot off my chest.

"Well, now can we..." I could not keep talking, because I was suddenly lifted again.

"Looks like I was right, you've become crazy after all." concluded Gorgon, as she took me in her arms. "I better take you back to your dogs, they should have a cure for your head."

"Gorgon , wait for a sec-" I was lifted further in the air, as Gorgon put me on her shoulder as if I was a baggage and started walking towards the forest.

"What are you ..!? I can walk by myself!"

"I don't think so."

"Gorgon!"

"Stop complaining, and do not try to free yourself, I can break your back without much effort."

No matter how much effort I put in, Gorgon's arm was simply too strong, there was no way to free me.

In the end I got tired and let her take me, at least we were getting away from there.

The temple.

Was it really a trap? Could it be that Solomon still has agents in Babylon?

Or...Is it like Gorgon says, and I'm just going crazy?

I took one last look at the reddish structure, before it disappeared completely among the trees.

 

********

 

"Gorgon."

"I'm not going to let you go."

"It's not that."

We had been walking in the forest for an hour, when suddenly I remembered an important detail.

"What is it then?"

"When you said all Chaldea...Did you mean ALL Chaldea?

"You said that you had invoked sixty-six Servants? There must be at least fifty out there."

Shit...That means I can no longer hide the existence of Gorgon, most of my Servants must have seen her.

I have no options left, I have to do something with Gorgon once and for all.

"Hmm. Are you perhaps worried that the other Servants have seen me, Master?"

"Tchh."

Am I so predictable? Or is it that my Servants have the ability to read my mind?

Gorgon smiled.

"Don't worry, nobody saw me. When Medusa warned us about your disappearance, we separated to look for you, and Mashu went to ask for help to Chaldea , by the time your dogs arrived, I was already far away.

"Us? Were you also looking for me?"

"…"

Now Gorgon was the one who did not answer.

"Gorgon ?"

Does it matter? Everyone did it, if I had stayed there without doing anything, they would have pester me to do it.

"…it makes sense."

Of course its that, it couldn't be otherwise, it's not like she cares about me...And I don't want her to do it either.

"Use her as a tool, there is no reason to be fond of it or appreciate it." I remembered Medusa's words.

Am I willing to do that? Or rather, can I do it? Can I ignore the hatred I feel for her and just use her as a weapon against Solomon?

Gorgon is strong, having her on our side would increase our strength exponentially ... But can I trust her? How can I be sure that she will not betray us? Servant or not, she is still a monster that hates humanity.

While thinking that, the vision of the road slowly disappearing after Gorgon's footsteps suddenly stopped.

"Hmm, we're far enough away." she said, and released her grip.

I fell and while I was happy to have my feet touch the ground again. I was also confused.

Gorgon immediately spoke.

"Now, Master, what is that "thing" you were talking about?"

"Hey? Gorgon...Did you believe me? "I asked, stunned.

"Fufufu ... Do not get the wrong idea, I know you're crazy, no sane human should be able to summon me." She clarified. "But I recognize when you are speaking seriously, Master. After all, you make that silly expression, the same one you had when you tried to kill me."

"..."

"Now talk. What is that "something" in my temple? An enemy?"

"….I do not know, it could be anything."

"You do not know what it is? You have not seen it?"

"No, but I'm sure it's there because..."

I stopped, I did not want to talk about the voice in my head...I didn't not want to give her more excuses to keep calling me insane.

"I just know."

Gorgon looked at me suspiciously.

"Call it a hunch. I'm sure something was watching us from the temple."

And that something has some way of influencing my actions. I still do not understand how I ended up walking directly to the temple.

"What you say doesn't make sense at all, Master."

"I knew you would not believe me."

In fact, I would not believe it either if I heard it from someone else.

"So How do you plan to kill it?"

"...?"

"If there is an enemy, then it's your duty to kill it, right Mr. savior? Are you going to invade the temple and destroy everything that gets in you way? That would be a plan very much in tune with you, Master."

"..."

What? Gorgon is trying to help me? What the hell?

"Did something happen?" I asked, in a low voice.

"Ah?"

"Nothing." I corrected myself."Anyway, I am not going to destroy anything now Gorgon. We better go back for now, I don't know what to expect in that temple, but we should return prepared."

While saying that, I felt like something cold was touching my head.

"Hm? It seems that it is beginning to rain." Gorgon commented.

I looked up, it was true, black clouds began to form over our heads, hiding the sky of Babylon.

"Mmm...Better look for shelter for the moment, then we will continue our way." I said, as I started to head back towards the forest.

"What, are you afraid of a bit water?"

"I'm not an immortal monster like you, Gorgon . If I get cold, I'll end up getting sick."

And that's a nuisance, especially if you have to save the damn world the next day.

I quickly look for a tree with enough leaves to stop the raindrops. When I found it, I could see that Gorgon also came to take refuge from the rain.

"Who is afraid of water now?"

"Shut your mouth. It's not because of me, I do not want them to get wet." she said, while the snakes of her hair did their best to avoid the water falling.

"Can't you just make them disappear and that's it?"

"You make it sound easy." she said, while playing with one of them. "They have their own will, I can give them simple orders, but they have the last word. If they want to come out, I can't do anything to avoid it."

"I see...it must be hard."

"Ah?"

"What happened?"

"That's what I want to know, what did you just say?" She asked, seriously.

"Nothing...I just thought it must be hard to have snakes coming out of your head without being able to control them."

"..."

Gorgon looked at me with an expression of strangeness.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Hahahaha, don't be an idiot I'm just surprised that you are capable of worrying about someone who is not yourself, human."

"Who do you take me for Gorgon? You do not know anything about me."

"What an irony you say that Master, when you do not know me either"

"Ha, I know you more than I'd like."

I know your anger, I know your contempt for humanity, I know your lack of mercy, I know you too well, Gorgon .

She took a deep breath, as if tired.

"You think you know me, but you only met my other self, you know nothing about this me, human."

-Ah? Are you saying that you and she are ...?" I try to say, but I stopped, because I listened to it again.

**She** **'s** **lying.**

I felt a drop of water falling on my head, while I was listening at it again. The voice was there.

**But you've already noticed, right?**

Why?...we move away from the temple...how is that...?!

**She is hiding something from you.**

What...?

**This monster has no mercy. So why hasn't she killed you yet?**

That's…

**You're only alive because you serve her.**   **She is using you.**

...!

**She hates you, and when you stop being useful, she'll kill you.**

No…

**Are you**   **going to let that monster play with you?**

-...

**Kill her**   **, that's what you want, right?**   **That is your revenge.**

-...

I felt several drops falling on my head.

"Gorgon." I call her, one more time. "Do you hate me?"

"Why are you asking?" she asked, surprised.

"Just answer it."

"Ha, idiot, of course I hate you, we..-"

"So why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?"

"I told you, if I don't, your dogs…"

"I do not believe you." I interrupted.

There was a silence that lasted several seconds.

Gorgon must have understood my intentions, because she slowly left the tree cover, moving away from me, the rain finally reaching her.

"Gorgon, If you hate me, why have not you killed me yet?"

"...You're pushing your luck, human. I'm beginning to lose patience..."

"That's what I should say. I'm sick of you taking me for an idiot, I'm going to find out what you're up to, monster."

We stared at each other, and for a split second, we both understood what we should do.

"Gorgon, st-!" I tried to scream, but suddenly I felt like my jaw was powerfully gripped by the monster.

As she pushed me against the tree that had served to stop the rain, Gorgon cried out.

"Do you think I'll fall for the same trick twice, human?!"

As soon as she finished saying that, I disappeared from her grasp.

"Ah?"

At that very moment a powerful force reached Gorgon through the command spells, and forced her to bow to the ground.

"Yes, I do believe so." I said, while returning to the spot after using Order Change once again.

Once again, I look to Gorgon on the floor, struggling uselessly to get up.

I bend down to her level, being careful not to get into the line of sight of her eyes.

"I'll ask you one more time: Why are you doing this?"

"Idiot...this is not the time to..."

"Suffer, Avenger." One of the red marks on my arm began to glow, until it disappeared.

"AHHHHHH!" She cried, it was the first time I saw her expression twist into one of pain.

"Must I remind you? I have more than 60 command spells, ready to be used."

"Ha... Fuck off." said Gorgon , daring me. "Son of a b...AHHHHH!"

"We can be here all day, until you tell me what I want to know ... Why are you doing this? Why do you pretend you're on my side? What is your real goal !?"

Gorgon, still in the state he was in, grinned evilly.

"I knew it, this is your true nature."

"...?"

"Do you wanna know the truth? I just wanted to understand why your dogs followed you with such devotion...why my old self seems to have so much appreciation...and now I know, you're deceiving them all."

"What?!"

"There's nothing good in you human, you're just a sack of shit pretending to be a saint. You do not care about saving your precious humanity, you do not care what your servants think , which you falsely call friends. All you want is to satisfy your revenge and selfishness. You're like I thought, nothing more than a murderer." Gorgon said , despite being on her knees, her tone was triumphant, as if she had shown that she was always right.

Drop after drop began to fall, I could already feel my uniform starting to get wet. In the same way, the land where Gorgon knelt began to turn into mud.

"You...You do not know anything about me! Do you think I chose to be like this? I didn't want any of this! I was an ordinary person, not even a decent magus. And even then, I was forced to accept this role of saving humanity. I was forced to enter each singularity, knowing that everyone in it was destined to die!"

A singularity is a space of time separate from human history, facts that should never have happened, and were only possible by the intervention of the king of magic. Ending them not only meant stopping Solomon's plans, but also that all their inhabitants, humans or Servants , would disappear at the end.

"And even knowing that they would disappear, I could not help feeling an appreciation for those Servants, who helped me and protected me from monsters like you. Can you understand the pain of losing your loved ones, no matter how much you do!? Can you ask a human being not to feel hate and despair while all the things he loves fall apart!?"

"Haaa...stupid, ignorant...Do you think you're the center of the world? Do you think you're the only one who suffers !? You are nothing more than a selfish child, who can not see beyond himself."

...

"I'm sick of all that, I'm sick of you. You should not be here, you should be dead."

I rolled up my uniform, showing the large number of command spells that occupied my entire arm.

"You are wrong, that Gudao you speak of...that person who would not hurt even a fly, who would do the impossible to get along with others , and whose only concern was to save humanity…that fool…he existed, but he was destroyed. You, Tiamat , Solomon, all of you killed him.

I got even closer to her.

"Everything I am now, it's your fault, Gorgon ."

I could hear thunder in the distance, the rain began to fall torrentially.

"So is like that, Master? Then we are destined to feel this way, we can't be allies, we are incompatible, the only thing we can do is hate each other and fight until death, until only one remains.

"That's right. Maybe that's why I summoned you Gorgon, to satisfy my desire to kill you with my own hands. That's what I've become, and it's all thanks to you, monster.

We looked at each other, her red eyes locked on mine, her gaze was one of absolute contempt, and I was sure mine was the same.

"Then finish what you came here for in the first place, kill me or I will kill you when I get rid of this spell."

"You don't have to tell me." I said, and point my arm towards her. The red marks on my hand had already disappeared completely, but I still had a lot on my arm.

"I, Gudao , last Master of humanity, I command you Avenger..."

Here it is, finally I will fulfill my revenge, nobody will be able to interrupt now.

"I order you..."

I just have to do it, I just have to say it. A single word will end its existence.

"Avenger…"

I'm going to kill. I'm going to fulfill my revenge!

"To commit sui-"

Do it, damn it, do it!

I gritted my teeth as hard as I could, forcing my voice out.

...

...

...

But the words did not come out.

They just did not come out.

A drop of water fell on my nose.

At that moment, the command spells stopped working, and Gorgon quickly pounced on me.

I fell on the mud, with Gorgon on top of me.

Her red eyes, full of fury, stabbed at me at the same time as her claws.

"Why? Why did not you kill me? Why am I still alive !?" Gorgon shouted , furious.

"Ah…"

It was the perfect opportunity, I just needed to say it, and everything would end. My revenge would end, this anger inside me would end.

But...I...I could not do it.

In the end...I hesitated.

"What's the matter, Master ?! Where did all that hate go?!"

"It was a lie." I confessed, to her, and to myself .

"What!?"

"All was a lie. I'm not a hero...but I'm not a murderer either."

"You…!" Gorgon said , and began to tighten her grip around my neck more.

"I could do it...I could have killed you, I just needed ... I just needed to say it. But...I hesitated at the last second. Even though I despise you...I did not have the guts to kill you, Gorgon."

"Fucking idiot! I'll kill you! If you do not kill me, Master, you are going to die!" She said, squeezing my neck more.

"So..." I was beginning to run out of air. "So be it then…as you said, it would not end...until one of us dies."

I am a coward, I can not even carry out the revenge that I long for. At the end of the day, I am still the same weak Master who crossed the Chaldea gates for the first time.

Gorgon's expression was one of despair, as if she did not know what to do."

"Finish it, Gorgon , because I can't do it, I've already lost."

Humanity has lost, and everything for me, because simply I am too weak. I was not qualified to save it anyway...this is just the natural result.

In the end, I was weak.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Gorgon cried , with a force that seemed to come from the depths of her heart.

And she released me.

Gorgon pulled back and fell into the mud next to me.

"Why?" I asked, while trying to recover the air.

"I also lied to you." she answered, her eyes had lost the energy they had just a few seconds ago, and her voice had a tone of resignation.

"...?"

"I do not want to disappear. That is the real reason why I have not killed you yet."

"..."

"I do not want to return to the throne of heroes, there is no place for me, a monster, there" acknowledged Gorgon , there was sadness in her eyes.

"I want...to see my sisters, once again, I want to apologize for what I did ... I want to continue living, Master." Her voice began to break, it was unrecognizable.

"..."

"..."

And that's how we ended up, lying in the mud, in the rain. Two people who hated each other to death, but were unable to kill each other.

We had hurt ourselves, we had sworn to kill us without mercy. But that was no more than a hoax, neither of us could do it.

We were lying to ourselves, all this time.

"In the end...we're just a couple of cowards, Gorgon."

"Do not compare me to you human, if it were not for supplying me with prana , I would have…" she said, but stopped, perhaps realizing that it was not good to wish for something were impossible.

"The reality is that we are trapped...we are hostages of each other...Gorgon ."

Our existences were linked, and that was never going to change while we lived.

And so we stayed, for who knows how long, no matter when the rain got wet, we did not move from there.

"What are we going to do now?" I decided to finally ask her, although I did not expect a response.

"Don't ask me...just being near you makes me want to gouge my eyes out, I do not see how this can work."

"Maybe if we stay away from each other, I would not feel like vomiting every time I see your face."

"Idiot, Medusa has the same face as me. Do you vomit when you see her?"

"True, I should not insult your face, at least it's not so bad."

"..."

"Haha." A small laugh came from Gorgon's mouth, very different from all the ones I had witnessed before.

"What is so funny?"

"You just called the woman you were torturing pretty, you're really sick, Master."

"Torturing? That was nothing compared to what you did to me, Gorgon"

"Nothing?" She said, rising. "Imagine that your whole body is ordered to feel pain, and it is a sharp pain that occurs at the same time and with the same intensity throughout your body. You would rather die than feel such pain, human."

"That pain you say, is nothing compared to the pain of losing a loved one. But you do not love anyone, so you'll never know."

"Bastard ..You know what happened with me and my sisters!"

"Yes, it was you who killed them without mercy."

"Master...I can't kill you, but that doesn't mean I can not make you feel the worst pain you've ever felt in life." she said, slowly approaching me.

"Try it, monster, I still have my command spells." I said, opening my uniform and showing all the marks on my body.

"It would surprise you to know how much a person can suffer without dying." she said, while her hand was about to grab my neck again.

"I could say the same,Gor-" I could not finish the sentence, a sneeze prevented me.

That sudden sneeze surprised both of us, and we were silent again for a few seconds.

"You're going to catch a cold..."

"Yes…, I better put on my uniform again." I said, while I buttoned my jacket.

"..."

"..."

"This is not going to get us anywhere."

"No."

We went to lie back down into the mud, tired. And there we were, looking once again at the babylonia cloudy sky.

I had the feeling that I had seen it hundreds of times since I had arrived here.

"Someone is coming." said Gorgon, suddenly.

"Who?" I asked, but before she could answer, that someone had already appeared.

"Muhuhu , Master, I knew that smell was yours." said the newcomer.

I recognized that voice.

"Ta...Tamamo?"

"Indeed, Master, Tamamo is here for..."

Tamamo Cat, Berserker, stopped talking, maybe because she had noticed Gorgon lying next to me.

"Oi...Master, who is she?" She asked confused, it was true that my Servants had not seen her yet.

I took a deep breath, turning my face to see Gorgon.

Interestingly, she did it too.

We stared into each other's eyes, as we had done up to now, when we met, when we argued, and when we pretended to try to kill each other.

Those eyes were always there.

And I think I was beginning to understand what they told me.

"She...is my Servant ."

 

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Inside

**Chapter 6: Inside**

 

"May it become a world where no one can hurt others and no one can be hurt,  _Pain Breaker_!" Were the words that came out of the young woman, while hitting her cane on the floor.

A powerful light completely enveloped her body, waving her violet tunic and her pale blue hair tied in ponytail.

Then I could feel that force coming to me. I didn't know how to explain what I felt; it was as if my whole body came back to be what it should have been.

A feeling of calm and peace enveloped my whole being. Those sensations felt so new, almost as if an eternity had passed since the last time I had felt something like it.

After a few seconds, the light disappeared, and the girl gave me a cheerful smile.

"All done, Master. How you feel?"

"Great, I feel as I rejuvenated a few years. Thanks Medea."

"You don't have to thank me, Master. You know, sometimes I feel that I don't help enough in the battlefield, that's why...I'm glad to have been useful, Master!

"Medea…"

Seeing her smile, I had the need to stretch my hand to stroke her head.

"Ehem...Was that really necessary, Master?"

But another voice stopped me before I could do it.

"Martha…what do you mean?"

Saint Martha, Servant Rider, crossed her arm, her metallic gauntlets made a small noise when hit.

"I'm asking you why you asked Medea to use her Noble Phantasm." She stared at me, for some reason, with an expression of disbelief.

"Well ...I'm just making sure there's nothing wrong with me, Martha, that's all." I lied. I could not tell her that I was trying to erase that "voice".

The voice seems to have disappeared since I left Babylonia. I'm sure it must have something to be with that temple. That place has something strange inside it.

"Oh, really?" She asked, with a certain tone of sarcasm.

"Hmm...Is something wrong, Martha? You don't seem the same as always." I looked at her, a bit surprised.

Her voice didn't have that distinctive calm that characterized her, at the moment it sounded a bit more aggressive.

Martha took a deep breath.

"Then, let me be clearer, where have you been all this time?"

"What? What does that have to do with...?"

"Please Master, you disappear a whole day out of nowhere, and when we finally find you, the first thing you ask is a medical check-up.

"What are you implying, Rider? I asked, seriously."

"I'm not implying anything, I'm just stating the facts. Suddenly we are told that they don't know where you are, that the last place where you were saw was 2 hours ago in a rayshift, one which you didn't tell anyone about. To top it off, when we finally find you, you bring a new Servant with you. I' m just wondering what else are you hiding from us Master?"

"Eh...umm...Martha-san, is there a problem with Master? Why are you fighting?" Lily looked at both of us worried.

"Ah..." Martha replied, apparently realizing she had been too direct. "Hmmm, we're not fighting, Medea-chan. I'm just asking Master some things."

Martha's tone became calm again, as she stroked Medea Lily's head with a somewhat forced smile.

"Haha, what a beautiful scene." A man's voice made us look towards the door of the infirmary. There was Cu Chuluiann, leaning on the doorframe while looking at us.

"You seem like a couple about to break up trying to pretend that everything is fine in front of their daughter."

"Lancer!" Martha exclaimed, furious, but then she changed her tone again. "Hmm, Lancer, since you're here, could you be so kind as to explain what happened? You were with Master as I understand."

"That's right, I was present when the "incident" occurred."

"Incident? What incident?" Martha inquired.

"What? Wait, don't say it!"

"I'm sorry master, it's my duty to tell the truth."

"Wait!"

"Master...got lost in the forest."

"What?" Said me and Martha at the same time.

"I know you're ashamed, Master, but there'll be misunderstandings if you hide the truth. These fool went to train with his new Servant, Gorgon, thinking he knew the place, but well...you see that he didn't." Cu said, while laughing.

"You got lost?" Asked Martha surprised, her tone had returned to be rough. "But why didn't you use your command spells to summon us or ask for help?"

"Eh...well, I..." I stuttered, didn't know what to say.

"It is not obvious? The boy was embarrassed." he said, as he put his hand around my back. "Come on Master, we weren't going to laugh at you for that nonsense...well, maybe just a little." He said as he patted me.

Martha sighed deeply.

"Please Master, don't do something like that again. I...We were worried about you." She said, with a slightly more subdued tone.

I slightly bow my head.

I couldn't blame her. That the last master of humanity disappears for one would make anyone nervous.

Even moreso if they knew the real reason why that had happened in the first place

"I understand, I'm sorry, Martha."

"Ah...It's okay as long as you understand, what matters is that you're safe, Master." she said, finally a weak smile appeared on her face.

"Don't you think you're forgiving him too easily, Martha?"

"Lancer, the Lord teaches us to forgive those who offend us." she said, taking her hands together as in prayer and evoking her role as a saint.

That is a saint for you.

"Besides, Master knows what the consequences are if he breaks his promises, hahahaha." Suddenly Martha's holy aura vanished, while she laughed loudly and cracked her knuckles.

I felt a small chill running down my back.

"Ehem" I cleared my throat "Now that we fix the misunderstanding, I have to leave, I still have a lot of explanations to give."

"Sure, we'll take care of the infirmary until Roman gets better, come back if you need something else."

"Goodbye Master, see you later." Medea Lily waved her hand.

I said goodbye to Martha and Lily and leave the room.

 

********

 

"For a second I thought you were going to tell them the truth, Cu." I say to Lancer, once we were in the corridor, far away from the infirmary. "I owe you one."

"Well, you can pay me for not being a complete idiot, Master." Cu said, he seemed annoyed, I think he did not like the idea of having to lie.

"Also" Continued Cu "There's something I still do not understand. Why did you leave if you did not know your way back?"

"Hey, it's not as if I didn't know it, I spent several days in the singularity after all. It's just that..."

I said, but stopped when I remembered what had happened in the forest, and that strange voice in my head. I wonder what had that really been?

"It is just what?"

"Nothing, excuse me, I must have forgotten the way after all." I said, I didn't want to bring up that subject now.

"..."

"Again, thanks for everything Cu, I'll pay you back later, okay? Now I want to rest a little."

Cu looked at me weirdly for a few seconds, but then he smiled.

"Sure Master, go to rest, I'm sure you're not forgetting anyone."

"Eh... what do you mean?"

Cu laughed.

"I'll give you a clue, she has a very big shield, calls you Senpai and is probably sad after seeing you act like a madman."

"...Oh, shit, I'm an idiot." I said facepalming.

Cu let out a small laugh, as he turned around and started to leave.

"You should go to apologize before things get worse, Master." He finish saying, and without turning around he wave his arm to say goodbye and disappeared into the air.

I didn't waste any time as I started running towards her room.

I had to apologize to Mashu.

 

********

 

And there I was, in front of her door.

Several times I had raised my hand to knock on the door, and had stopped at the last second.

I wanted to apologize, that was clear, but I didn't know how.

What was I going to tell her? "Forgive me, Mashu, for trying to kill Gorgon, I promise you I won't do it again"

How stupid that sounded.

Besides, even though Gorgon and I had reached some kind of momentary peace ... Was I really sorry for...?

"Senpai?"

"Wait, I'm still..." I stopped when I recognized her voice. "Mashu?"

The door had opened while I was lost in my thoughts, and there was Mashu, looking at me confused.

"Senpai...I heard footsteps and... What were you doing in front of the door?"

"Umm...you see... Mashu...I..."

"D-Do you want to come in?"

"...Yes, please."

 

********

 

We sit facing each other, in silence.

For a few minutes, We didn't talk. I avoided looking at her directly, I did not know how to start the conversation.

I wanted to be honest with her.

Mashu was important to me; I had to tell her how I feel.

"I'm sorry, Mashu." I said, bowing my head.

"Senpai?"

"Really, I'm very sorry. I let myself be carried away by the hatred inside me. The only thing I could think about was revenge, how good it would feel to end Gorgon with my own hands."

"..."

" I let that control me, and I did things that I regret, I sorry that you had to see me like that, Mashu."

"Senpai…I... I'm sorry too."

"Eh…? I exclaimed and raised my head, surprised .

"What are you talking about Mashu? You haven't done anything wrong ..."

"No, Senpai. I failed you, I failed you as Servant, and that is inexcusable."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was our idea to leave you alone." Said Mashu, she looked sad. "We thought that if we gave you time to think ... you would realize that what you were doing was wrong. We did not think that something could happen to you."

"Mashu..."

I was stunned, the only thing I could think about coming here was how to excuse my actions, when Mashu was suffering even more.

"When Medusa told us that she couldn't find you, my heart almost stopped. What would I do if something happened to you, Senpai? How could I forgive myself?"

"No, Mashu, that's my fault, if I hadn't gone there in the first place, none of this would have happened." I recognized.

"Even so! It's my duty as your servant is to protect you, Master, and I was not able to. Even though I'm a servant, I'm still weak." A small tear fell down her cheek.

I clenched my fists tightly.

Mashu was wrong, I had caused this. My hatred and my revenge had caused this.

Seeing Mashu cry, I felt the need to get up, run to her and hug her. To tell her that everything was fine, that she had always been an excellent Servant and I just a foolish Master.

I did not deserve her.

But the moment I got up, I heard it again.

**GUDAO.**

No...

**YOU ARE WASTING YOUR TIME, GUDAO.**

No…impossible. Medea used her Pain Breaker on me, that should have erased any trace of magecraft...

**COME TO ME, GUDAO, COME TO THE TEMPLE OF BLOOD.**

Then why!? Why is that thing still in my head!? Why do I keep listening to it?

**COME TO THE BLOOD TEMPLE, NOW.**

What are you…? What the hell are you?

**OTHERWISE, THE ONLY THING THAT AWAITS FOR YOU IS DEATH.**

I got up violently from the chair.

"Senpai?" Mashu looked at me surprised.

"I'm sorry Mashu, I have to go now." I said and ran out of her room.

If Medea's noble phantasm had not affected it, then this was more serious than I thought, I had to find out more about that voice, and it's relation with that damned temple.

"Wait! Senpai!"

I could hear Mashu's scream, her voice sounded so distant, so far away.

 

**END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. Unavoidable Encounter

I looked with surprise as I came across that new sign, which now adorned the door of the once abandoned room. "GORGON" with big letters could be read it on the sign.

My eyebrows furrowed as I frowned.

I continued watching it for several minutes, I considered rasing my hand and knocking on the door.

But I didn't.

"This is stupid," I thought.

It's been a week since Gorgon has officially become one of my Servants, and since then we have not spoken to each other.

I had the feeling that we were both avoiding each other on purpose, and in truth, it was for the best. Even if we had reached a "non-aggression" agreement, I didn't want to deal with her ever again.

I slowly move away from the door.

I shouldn't have stopped, I am just wasting my time.

That thing, that voice...was still here, with me.

I still need to know more about it.

I went back to the main hall and continued on my way to the cafeteria, my initial destination. However, the scene that greeted me upon arrival left me somewhat surprised.

It was deserted.

That huge room, full of white tables and chairs, was Chaldea's dining room. All of us, Servants and humans alike, gathered here daily to receive our food.

While Chaldea had a significant amount of canned food, which was supplied monthly to all staff, most of us preferred the food of the cafeteria, some even brought their own rations, so that the chefs would turn them into authentic dishes.

All this was thanks to the Chaldea chefs, who were none other than the trio of Emiya, Tamamo Cat, and Boudica , they were willing to not only be the heroes on the battlefield, but also of the kitchen, always ready to create delicious dishes, to the point that some employees knew them as "The mothers of Chaldea".

Such was their success that it was unthinkable that the cafeteria was empty at this time, something must have happened.

As I entered, and occupied one of the empty tables, I managed to hear the reason for everyone's absence.

"Idiot, that could never work!"

"Are you blind?! Have you not learned anything in all this time?!"

Two heroic spirits were arguing, and not in a very calm way. Sadly, I recognized their voices immediately.

"Here they go again ..." I thought, tired.

The Servants who were now arguing were none other than some of the greatest inventors in history, Thomas Edison and Nikola Tesla.

Edison and Tesla, Tesla and Edison. The fathers of electricty once again argued heatedly.

One did not have to be an erudite to know the history of those two, the "war of currents" was something known throughout the world. Both men fought tirelessly to prove who was right, and thus they went down in history as two of the most important inventors of their time, which is why they had entered the throne of heroes, despite being more modern personalities compared to the ancient heroes.

"You are obstructing our path with your idiocies; such ideas will never help humanity!"

"It is you who refuses to recognize it; you are still blinded by your ego, Tesla!"

And you didn't have to be a genius to know that these two didn't get along either. They had been bitter enemies in life, and still continue being after death.

I don't think they have ever thought they would meet again, less like this.

Tesla, Servant Archer, had an appearance similar to a cyborg, with most of his right side turned into golden metal, apparently, to better channel the electricity that passed through his body and to use it as a form of attack.

On the other hand, Edison, Servant Caster, had completely abandoned his human form, and was now an anthropomorphic lion, wearing a suit similar to that of an American super hero, with rainbow wings behind.

...

I really did not want to get into that discussion, so I got up slowly from the table, and...

"Ah, Master!" Exclaimed one of them

Shit.

"Oh! Master is here? Perfect! He will make your see reason, Tesla."

"Ha! We'll see. Master, come here please."

"Ahhhh, why me?" I thought, as I walked to where the two inventors were.

"Good morning guys...I haven't seen you in awhile." I told them, trying to hide my weariness.

"It's good that you're here to help us, Master."

"Help?"

"Yes, Gudao-san, make this fool comes to his senses, please. Whatever I say, he refuses to listen to me."

"Because what you say is so stupid. I will not waste my time with your crazy ideas.

"Crazy ideas? Says the man who wanted to tie a noble phantasm to the tip of another one to make it stronger?"

Images of Medea's Rule Breaker attached to the Gae Bolg of Cu returned to my memory, although I had tried with all my strength to forget such an event had happened. Thanks for reminding me, Nikola.

"I recognize that I've had some small failures" Edison said, dismissing such a ridiculous act. "But we are talking about something important this time, we can't risk that it going wrong by doing your experiments, Tesla."

"And do you think I don't know that? Chaldea's energy network is vital for all of us, I wouldn't propose this idea if I wasn't 100 percent sure it would work!"

"Wait a second... what?" I finally interceded in the discussion "What are you planning to do with our electric network?"

"It is simple, since we are isolated of the rest of the world, all our systems works with auxiliary energy, if that supply is cut off or goes empty we will lose 90% of the functions on Chaldea, that includes the fate system, which keeps us summoned.

"As the lion says, we would be left unprotected if something happened to that source, for that reason, it occurred to me..."

"Ahem!" Edison cleared his throat.

"...It occurred to us" Tesla corrected. "That we could build capacitors capable of housing our prana, and then use a transformer to transfer it into electric energy. Brilliant, don't you think so Master?"

"Emm...yes, of course." I said, pretending to understand. "Then what is the problem?"

"The problem is this guy's ego, Master." Edison said. "It's too big, and that's why you want the prana capacitor to be that same size."

"My "ego" has nothing to do with the specifications of the prototype, lion, if you did something else besides trying to look for errors my design, you would realize that the proportions of the capacitor must be ample if we want to store enough energy."

"And where are you going to put such an apparatus? Are you going to make a giant hole in the middle of the building and bury it?"

Tesla was about to answer, but then he brought his metal hand to his chin, I think he was really considering the idea.

"Good heavens, Tesla. You will needlessly increase our amount of work, when we could simply make a small one and manufacture it massively."

"NO! I refuse to let an idea of mine be the object of your fabricators! My design is flawless, and your technique will make it worse only to save some resources.

"You are the one who does not see the reality Tesla, we are running out of time, we can't afford to lose more. My method is not only fast, but also effective!"

...

This was not going to end soon, if I step back slowly, they may not realize that I left…

"Then let Master decide what is best!"

Damn.

"Seem right! Master, what do you think!?" Tesla said, almost screaming.

"Choose Master. Which one is the best idea!?" Edison repeated, with the same tone.

"Errr...I..."

You're supposed to be the experts, why do they want me to decide!? I'm sick of being involved in their fights.

Two pairs of eyes looked at me expectantly; I had to give them an answer.

"I think the best idea is..."

"What is happening here?" A new voice interrupted me just in time, it came from behind the two inventors.

The expressions of both inventors froze, as they turned their heads to see the newcomer.

Short stature, with a small cap on her head covering her short violet hair, and with a large black cloak that was a bit too big on her back, a "little" girl was in front of us.

Well, at least "little" in appearance.

"Edison...Tesla...Can I know what you are doing in the cafeteria, instead of finishing the project you were talking so much about?" She asked the servant. I could feel her anger in each word of her words.

"M-madam...We were just..." Edison started, stammering.

"Blavasky-san...we were going to continue soon, we only had a small altercation..." followed Tesla, trying his best to explain.

"It's always the same with you two." Interrupted Helena Blavasky, Servant caster, as she crossed her arms and stared with a reproachful look at the two inventors.

"I'm starting to think that your "fights" are just an excuse to procrastinate."

"But Madam , I..."

"Blavasky-san, we do not..!"

They both said at the same time, their voices trembled, as if they were being scolded.

"Silence! I don't want to hear your excuses, you're just wasting time here, finish the job, now!" Helena ordered.

"Y-Yes." they said, in unison, as they left the dining room.

I took a deep breath when they finally disappeared from my sight.

"Thanks for that, it's difficult to deal with them when they get like this." I said, as I approached her.

"Ah, Master... Were they bothering you?" She replied, apparently she had not noticed my presence until now.

"A little...although I'm starting to get used to it." I said, with resignation. "They will never change."

Upon hearing that, Helena laughed.

"That's what you think? I think they changed a lot since they got here."

"Really? They have not stopped fighting at all since they met again."

Helena smiled.

"Well, their relationship was always like this, I think that arguing is the only way they know to interact the other." Responded her.

"Huh?"

"They both have egos too big to recognize that they want to work together, so they do it reluctantly, but I believe that since they are here, they have begun to respect each other." She assured, in her voice I could feel the affection that a mother would have when she saw her children.

Seeing her, I smiled too.

"Maybe it's because they have you, Helena."

"I? I-I do not remember doing anything special for them." She answer, blushing.

"Hehe, she really does cares about them." I thought.

This would be a moving scene, if it weren't for the fact that it was woman in the body of a little girl who cared about two older men, one of whom was not even human-looking and the other was a cyborg.

...

Sometimes I wonder how it is that I still did not go crazy. Or Maybe I am already are and I have yet to realize it.

"Were you about to eat, Master?" Helena asked, glancing around the empty dining room.

"Eh...not exactly, I'm waiting for..." while saying that, I was interrupted by a new voice.

"Oi,Nii-san! Here I am!" The happy voice could be heard behind me.

A child came up to us, shaking his arm exaggeratedly in greeting, with his short golden hair moving from side to side on his face and with a huge smile.

"Nii-san...excuse me, that foolish magician entertained me as I was..." He explained, but then he saw Helena, and changed his tone." Ah, good afternoon Onee-san, I had not seen you.

Helena slightly moved his arm to greet him, but suddenly he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled his face close to mine, as if trying to speak in secret.

"Then it's Helena, eh? I'm really surprised, Nii-san, I was sure that your type was a little more….older, but it's fine, it's fine." He said. "Whatever you like, I'll support you in everything Master, the police won't put their hands on you while I..."

"Gil."

"Yes, Master"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I practically yell at him.

"Ahhh, please, Master, you don't have to hide anything from me, why else would you call me in secret if not for asking for love advice?"

I felt like a vein was about to explode in my forehead.

"Helena, it was good to see you, but I'm sure you have to help those two so they don't kill each other."

She, who had been observing the situation with some confusion, understood immediately the reason for my tone.

"Yeah…I better go, I don't want Tesla and Edison to get their eyes out...it was a pleasure to talk to you, Master, the same for you Gil." She said, making a small bow, as she began to move away from us.

"Ah! Master, she is going away..."

"Gil, Gil, Gil...please, just sit and listen to me." I said, as I tried to calm him. "Gil, I don't know where you got that I want love advice, but this is not what I..."

"Ah, don't worry Master, I understand, I just wanted to tease you a little." He confesses, with a smile from ear to ear on his face.

...

I felt like my soul left my body, these Servants really are going to drive me crazy...

"Hahahaha , you're so funny Master." Gil wiped the tears from his red eyes. "What would I do without you, Master..."

The Servant who was laughing at me now was none other than the king of heroes, the so called "strongest Servant ", the King of Uruk, Gilgamesh.

Although, it was his younger version, of course.

"You would not be here, that's for sure." I said, a bit annoyed.

"Come on, don't be like that, you wanted to ask me something, right? Consider that little joke as payment for my services."

I breathed deeply.

"Okay…but what I'm going to ask you is something serious Gil, no more games."

"I understand, tell me what you need." Gil's smile disappeared from his face, and was replaced by an expression of seriousness.

Before speaking, I looked around me. My original idea was to meet here and find a more private place to talk, but I don't think anyone will listen to us with everything empty.

"I need information about Babylonia."

"Ah? Just that? We didn't need to meet in secret if you wanted to know a bit of history..."

"Actually, it's more complicated than that, Gil. I need to know about something that should not belong to Babylonia."

Gil raised his eyebrows, his red eyes were full of confusion.

"I'm talking about that mountain, Andromeda. The temple dedicated to the Gorgon monster, one that shouldn't exist in the ancient Mesopotamia."

Gil's expression changed suddenly, it seemed he had understood what he wanted from him.

"Ahhh, now everything makes sense Master." he said, fiddling with his hands.

"So, can you help me?"

"Nope." He replied, still smiling.

"Ghhh...rejected instantly?"

"Yes... I'm sorry Master. It's not that I don't want to, it's that I can't. I do not know anything about the seventh singularity, that was a different Uruk from the one I know.

I moved my body back, disappointed.

"It's okay, Gil." I took a deep breath. "I thought it was the case, but I had to try"

The singularities are not directly connected with human history, they are closer to being an alternative reality than the past. That's why strange events can occur, such as the appearance of temples to monsters of ancient Greece or American Gods walking around thousand of years before their existence.

"Forgive me for wasting your time, Gil-kun." I said, as I started to get up from the table.

"Hang on a sec, Master. Now I feel bad. How about asking to my older-?"

"No, thanks"

"But maybe they..."

"Nope"

Gil grimaced.

"You really don't like them..."

"No...It's not that I have anything against them, really, it's just that it's hard to talk to them... or being close to them in general."

In my mind appeared two identical figures, one of them had a golden armor and the other wore a classic Arabian turban and held a golden axe and a book, both figures called me "MONGREL", over and over again, their voices echoed in my head.

"I would prefer not to involve then in this, Gil-kun."

"Mmmmm ...Have you thought it would be easier to ask her? I mean, it's her temple."

"No sorry, I refuse." I said, crossing my arms, in total denial.

"Again? Do you really want answers or not"

"Of course I want to know about the temple...but she and I...we should not meet again, only bad things happen when we do it. At this point I prefer not to have any relationship with her."

Gil sighed.

"You're hard to please Master." Gil answered, resting his face on the table, thoughtful. "So, if you can't ask the temple owner, why don't you try it with her younger version? You are on good terms with her, right?"

Younger version? Medusa…

"She should know something. Don't you think so? They are almost the same person."

"Yeah, maybe ..." I said, although I was not entirely convinced.

"The other option would be to try it with a relative."

I shot Gil a look of disbelief.

"What? You don't lose anything with trying, they also fall into the category of "Gorgon" after all."

Gil was right, I hadn't thought about those two because they had already died when the monster Gorgon appeared, but if it is about a temple dedicated to the concept of "Gorgon" they may know something.

The question is whether they want to help me... and if they do, at what price.

"…"

I shake my head, rejecting the idea. I didn't know what to expect from those two.

"Have you decided, Nii-san?" Gil asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Mmm ... yes, I better try with Medusa, it's the safest option."

Gil smiled, apparently happy to have helped me come up with a solution.

"Then look for her, if you're lucky, she will still be in her room."

"I'll do that. Thank you, Gil-kun, you were very helpful."

I said goodbye to Gil and left the dining room.

 

********

 

Little Gilgamesh watched as his Master left the room. With curious eyes, Gil carefully observed that he wouldn't return to the room.

Once he checked, a small smile appeared on his face. Unlike the ones he had had just moments ago, when he was still with his Master, this expression showed an attitude of resignation, rather than joy.

Bringing his hand to his head, he touched his hair, until the hair that had previously fallen through his forehead rose in a pointed form, taking a shape similar to that of the golden Archer.

"I hate having to lie to you like this, Nii-san, but at least that foolish wizard will be happy and will stop bothering me."

As he got up from the seat, he kept talking to himself.

"But it's not like he's completely wrong ... after all, there are certain things that you're better off not knowing right now, Nii-san." he said, knowing that his Master could not hear him.

He brought his hands behind his head, and started walking towards the exit of the dining room.

"This is for your own good, Gudao, so I hope you can forgive me...Nii-san."

His figure slowly disappeared in the Chaldea corridors.

 

********

 

In my mind came the image of her room , the door had a golden sign where it reads "MEDUSA", the interior was not very different from the empty rooms that were scattered around Chaldea,but with some particularities such as the shelves full of books, a bicycle hanging on the wall, ready to be used, and some furniture that was not there before.

Medusa's room had always seemed to me the simplest of all I had visited, even more than mine, which had almost no new furniture, and the only thing that stood out were the piles of materials that it gathered in the different singularities.

I thought that while I was going down the stairs.

I crossed the corridors of the first floor again, ignoring the multiple doors that appeared before me and following the path I had already memorized.

I was turning a corner, when a strange sensation invaded me, particularly my head.

No, it was not strange, it was just a headache.

**GUDAO.**

Yes, just a headache.

**GUDAO.**

Just a headache.

**YOU ARE WEAK, GUDAO.**

"Why? Why now?" I asked myself, as I bring a hand to my head.

I continued to advance, but the pain began to get stronger, as if to rise up with each step.

**NOTHING HAS CHANGED, YOU ARE STILL WEAK, GUDAO**

"Argg!" I had to lean against the wall, the pain was beginning to become unbearable.

I heard it, it was there. No matter how hard I tried to ignore it.

**YOU STILL KNOW NOTHING, THE PATH YOU TRAVEL RIGHT NOW WILL ONLY LEAD TO YOUR DEMISE.**

Shut up!

**IF YOU DON'T GO TO THE TEMPLE, IF YOU DON'T FIND ME, YOU WILL DIE.**

Get out…of my head….Get out of my head!

**COME TO ME, COME TO THE BLOOD TEMPLE**

I squeezed my ears tightly, as trying, to shut that voice.

**COME TO ME COME TO ME COME TO ME COME TO ME COME TO ME COME TO ME COME TO ME COME TO ME COME TO ME COME TO ME COME TO ME COME TO ME COME TO ME COME TO ME COME TO ME COME TO ME COME TO ME**

I really need to solve this, now.

 

********

 

In front of me was the room I was looking for.

I took a deep breath to give me courage, while I raised my hand to knock the door.

To tell the truth, I did not want to involve Medusa in this, she had already helped me too much with the whole Gorgon affair. I didn't want to annoy her with another one of my problems.

But I had no other choice; I needed answers about Andromeda as quickly as possible. I had no doubt: Something strange happened in that temple, someone was there and that someone is talking to me.

Someone that is able to reach me even here, in Chaldea.

At the exact moment that my hand was about to touch the door, I noticed something out of place.

The door was slightly open.

Confused, I opened the door and took a step toward the room.

"Medusa? Are you here?" My words stopped, while I realized the mistake I had just made.

In front of me, I could see two women; both of them were of short stature and had extremely similar features, to the point where they could have been confused as one person. Even the clothes, long white robes, and their violet hairs arranged in pigtails were indistinguishable.

One of them was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling with a clear expression of boredom, the other had a magazine in her hands and was reading it apparently without much interest.

The moment I set foot in the room, their expressions went from boredom, to a quick surprise, and ended in a smile of complacency.

Shit.

"Ah, Master... for what do we owe your presence in our little sister's room?" said the one that was lying down, turning and resting her head on her hand to see me.

"To come in without even knocking...I see that Master must be very intimate with her." said the other, closing the magazine and throwing it aside.

I just arrived and I already don't like where this conversation is going.

"Stheno...Euryale...I didn't know you were here..." I said, stunned.

"Oh, I see, so you wanted be alone with Medusa in her room."

"And at this time of the day? Who would have believed you to be so bold, Master."

I felt a drop of sweat pour down my forehead.

"I...I just wanted to talk to her" I said, while looking to other side. "But I see that she is not here, I will come back later..."

While saying that, I turned slowly towards the door and…

In the blink of an eye the door closed violently, while one of the goddesses stood with her back to the door, smiling.

"Please Master, if you've already come here, you could stay for a while, right?"

During the few seconds that I accidentally observed her eyes, I felt the desire taking over me, my heart accelerated, my throat began to burn, my hands sweated trying to resist the temptation to touch the object of my thoughts, during those seconds, there was nothing but the person in front of me.

Luckily, or maybe unfortunately, this was not the first time it happened.

"Euryale, please don't do that." I managed to say, while lowering my head to the side, breaking eye contact.

"Hmm? I wonder what you mean Master." She replied, feigning ignorance.

Yes, she was Euryale, I couldn't confuse her gaze with anyone else.

No one in Chaldea , not even her sister, had a Noble Phantasm capable of "charming" with her gaze.

His sister, instead…

I felt a warm feeling in my hand, little fingers were intertwined with mine's.

"Stheno..."

"You wouldn't reject the offer of a goddess, right Master?" Said the eldest sister, whispering behind me as she began to grab my arm.

"N-no." I said, weakly.

I quickly closed my eyes to avoid looking at her, although her eyes did not have the same power as those of Euryale , the same couldn't be said of her smile.

"That's what I thought." Stheno continued. "Come, sit down."

Stheno used all her body to grab my arm and guided me until we sat down on something fluffy, which I supposed it was Medusa's bed. It sank little when both sisters sat next to me, both of them holding one my hands.

What could have been interpreted as an intimate contact was no more than an attempt to impede my escape, there was no love in their hold.

"Then, Master, what do you wanted with our little sister." said Stheno, at my right hand.

"We can help you if you tell us." continued Euryale, at my left handed.

Their voices sounded calm, but I could not help feeling a hostile aura in them. In no way were they going to take a "no" for an answer.

"I..."

"Come on Master, don't you trust us?" Said Euryale , beginning to tighten her grip around my hand a little more.

I swallowed, I had no other choice.

"Okay, I'll tell you." I said, defeated. "I was going to ask her about a certain temple."

"Andromeda, the blood temple."

"...Yes, how did you..?"

"It seems that you haven't done your homework, Master. Andromeda is the temple that surrounded the Shapeless Island, the place where we three lived. There's no way we do not know it." said Euryale, as if it were obvious.

"I see."

I knew that the Shapeless Island was the home of the three Gorgon sisters when they were alive, but I was completely unaware that the temple was there.

"Can you tell me more about that temple?"

"We can, but there is not much to say really." Stheno affirmed, her voice returned to have a tone of boredom. "It worked as a defense against the foolish humans who came in our search. Just being inside it weakened them and made them easier prey for Medusa."

"And it melted them from the inside, making them easier to eat"

I'm going to ignore that.

"I understand...this may sound strange, but...the temple was only dedicated to you three, right? Could there be some way that another being could occupy it ?

"I think you're confused, Master, "temple" is just a nice name. A more adequate word for it would be "fort". It only existed to protect us, not as a place of veneration.

"Only we could live inside it, thanks to our little sister. And when that brute ended her life, Andromeda must have disappeared with her."

"..."

Then the original Andromeda was not a place of worship, but rather a fortress.

The red mountain in Babylonia was clearly a place made exclusively for Gorgon...but it might have taken that shape because Gorgon wanted it that way.

The Gorgon monster is still an intruder in the old Uruk, a fraud who used the Grail to take the power of Beast II, and control all the monsters.

Then the shape of the temple does not matter, since it is formed with the power of Tiamat , and therefore only she, or one of her "sons" could take control over him.

"But who...?" I said out loud, without realizing it.

"Oh? It's looks like you had a revelation, Master?"

"Eh...yes, thanks for helping me, now I have to..." I said, trying to get up.

But a force prevented me.

"Not so fast, Master."

I knew it would be too easy if they let me go now.

"Since we told you what you wanted Master, I'm sure you can do the same for us." Now it was Stheno who began to squeeze my hand.

"...? I don't understand. "What could I know that interests you?"

"Well, there are many things that may interest a goddess." one of them began.

"For example..." The other one followed.

"What had happened in the seventh singularity?" Asked both at the same time.

"...!?"

For several seconds I was speechless, processing what I had just heard.

"You've been colder than usual, Master." Said Euryale, her voice was closer. I couldn't see her, but I was sure she was speaking directly in my ear. "Don't you trust us anymore?"

"Normally you're a rather boring person, Master. But since you came back from Babylonia it is as if you were trying to get away from everyone as much as possible."

"As if you were planning something." the two said, in synchrony.

I didn't like where things were going, this is more than I can tolerate.

"I have nothing to say about that."

"Ah, but Master ... You have no choice."

As soon as she finished saying that Stheno stood behind me, and I was confused what at first seemed like a hug, but then I realized it was a trap.

"By my command spells I…!" I tried to say, but my mouth was covered with a small hand, preventing me from speaking."

"Oh Master, you won't escape from this." said one of the sisters.

Suddenly I felt how she was touching the corners of one of my eyes, still closed, and beginning to pull, with a lot of strength, so much that it would be impossible for me to believe that it belonged to someone with the body of a little girl.

"You're going to tell us, Master, Even if you don't want to."

I couldn't resist her force and one of my eyes opened again. In front of me, one of the goddesses smiled, while her lips began to move.

"The Gaze of the Goddess:  _Eye of Euryal-"_ she said, but stopped just before finishing.

Surprised I opened both eyes, and I understood.

It was no longer just us the three of us in the room, a confused Medusa was standing in the middle of the door, with an expression of total bewilderment, as she watched as one of her sisters hold me like a Mexican wrestler and the other grabbed my face trying to open my eyes.

"..."

For several seconds there was a deathly silence in the room, none of those present knew what to say or how to explain the situation.

However, I was not going to waste this opportunity.

"Change of order!"

My scream finally broke the silence.

My talent as magus leaves much to be desired, I can barely make simple enchantments, and only some were offensive, I was not going to get rid of this situation by force.

Thank heavens she appeared.

For a moment my vision darkened, and when my eyes saw again, I found myself free of my captors. My place was occupied by the newcomer Medusa, who still could not understand the situation, or why suddenly Stheno and Euryale were holding her.

"I'm sorry Medusa, I'll always remember your sacrifice." I apologize to her, in my mind.

The surprise of both sisters turned into fury, the moment they realized that I was no longer in their grasp.

It's time to go.

Without any contemplation, I hit the ground and began to run at the maximum speed that was allowed to a human being.

I moved quickly down the hall, when a peculiar arrow brushed my head and embedded itself in the wall just in front of me.

Euryale was at the entrance to Medusa's room, pointing at me with her little bow and arrows heart-shaped arrows.

Such weapons that in another situation would have seemed tender and somewhat childish, were now a lethal weapon.

"You're not going anywhere, Master." Said she, while preparing another arrow.

Shit.

I quickly continued running, when I saw that the hall was finally branching off. When turning, I should be safe from the arrows. Maybe I can gain some advantage, at least until I can use that spell again…

My thoughts stopped.

The world began to work in slow motion.

As I turned the corner, trying to get safe, I felt something in my way. There was someone waiting just at the corner of the wall.

I couldn't stop on time and I collide with that person. The force of it threw me to the floor.

"Sorry, but I need to-" I began to apologize while getting up. Until I saw who was that person.

The huge figure of the monster Gorgon appeared before me.

 

**END OF CHAPTER 7**


	8. Truce

I was sure that a grimace of horror had been drawn on my face at that moment. I couldn't comprehend why she had appeared in that precise place and at that precise moment.

The person who I had been avoiding all this time now was right in front of me.

"G-Gorgon!?" were the only words that managed to come out of my mouth.

She immediately noticed me and our eyes met.

"Human?" She replied, with a slight tone of confusion.

Strangely, in her eyes I did not find the brightness of cruelty, nor the longing for blood, much less the shadow of defiance they always had.

No, it was different, something in Gorgon was off.

She wasn't just standing there, she was leaning against the wall. It didn't look like she was there by chance; it was more like she was hiding from something, or someone.

But before I could understand what was happening, a heart-shaped arrow brushed my face.

"Maaaaaster!"

Shit, I almost forgot about her. Euryale had already come too close, there was no way I could leave her behind.

At least not with my speed.

A somewhat stupid idea was born in my mind, perhaps because of the despair I was feeling at that moment.

There was still a way to escape, although I could not escape from Euryale, there was someone who could.

"Gorgon, by my command spells I command you-"

But before I could finish the order, Gorgon suddenly grabbed me. The scales on her skin touched mine, and her sharp claws settled on my arm, holding me tightly.

And in that instant, I flew. There was no other way to describe it.

A powerful current of air hit me in the face while I was dragged by Gorgon and the force of her impulse.

As mediocre magus as I was, I knew a few simple spells, reinforcement was one of them. I have reinforced my legs in the past, and run faster than any normal human could.

But that was nothing compared to this. This was the speed of a Servant.

She continued her rush until we came across her room. Without any kind of care, she pushed the door with one of her shoulders. Once inside she released me, practically throwing me through the air, closed the door and put all the locks that were available.

Not content with that, she put one of her hands on the closed door. Suddenly the dark room began to light up and took on a reddish hue, while a huge seal in the shape of a gigantic eye appeared in the door.

Having finished, Gorgon observed her work, panting.

I should have been in a state of shock, because I too was short of breath, my heart was pounding in my chest, I had to breathe hard to recover.

Gorgon finally breathed deeply and collapsed on the floor, exhausted, with her back to the door, her expression showing her a little more relaxed, as if she had narrowly escaped some danger that was haunting her.

A few minutes passed, and neither of us had dared say a word in those brief moments of recovery, we just looked at each other.

As Gorgon's exhalations began to grow milder, her eyes began to judge me, as if I were an intruder who had invaded her property even though she was the one who brought me here.

I didn't like that look at all.

"What were you doing there?" Was the first thing that came from my mouth.

Gorgon raised her eyebrows.

"Is that how you thank me for saving you, human? I should have let my sisters make you their slave."

"Since when do you care about my gratitude?"

Gorgon looked at me with disgust.

"Tch…forget it." She said, resting her head on her hands, apparently she had not liked my answer.

"..."

Something was definitely off. Gorgon did not see like her usual self.

Was it…because of them?

"Hey."

"What do you want?"

"Do you fear your sisters?"

"…"

Silence returned to the room.

Gorgon stared at me, but did not say a word. Although if looks could kill, I'm sure I would have died several times already.

"Cease your nonsense, human!" She said, furiously. "I don't understand what could make you think of such a foolish idea"

She is afraid.

"Well, I don't know, maybe that you ran away as soon as you heard one of their voices?"

Gorgon eyebrowns twitched.

"It's not that I fear them, fool, I just want to take the necessary precautions to…" She began to said, but stopped.

"To what?"

"Nothing, forget it. It is not like you care, human."

"…yeah, you are right, I don't care." I said, somewhat displeased.

"Besides, what were YOU doing with them?" Gorgon asked, with a serious tone.

"Nothing." I used the same response, if she wasn't telling me anything then I would do the same. "That's none of your business, monster"

However she didn't like that.

"You….even if you have ruined everything…you dare to say that!"

Eh? Ruined Everything?

"What do you mean?"

"Just….aaahhh, I'm so tired of you." She said while standing up. "Go away before I kill you by accident."

"Wait, Gorgon, I asked you a questi-" I tried to said, buy I was immediately interrupted.

With inhuman speed, Gorgon grabbed me by the neck, and lifted me into the air.

"Shut up, human! You don't understand anything!" She retorts, furious. "If you say anymore I will…"

"What?!" I shouted, as I put my hand with the command seals on her monstrous arm. "What will you do to me!? Kill me?! We've been through this, Gorgon! You know how it's going to end!"

Gorgon's expression filled with fury as her snakes opened their mouths showing sharp teeth dangerously close to my face.

I knew we would end like this. This is what I tried to avoid.

Gorgon and me…

At the end of the day, we are still natural enemies. Nothing will change that.

But to my surprise, she ended up letting me go and went back to sit on her bed, for some reason she seemed tired.

"…I was going to meet them."

"…?"

"I didn't want it at first but….Medusa convinced me to try speaking to them, she said that she could arrange a meeting between us." A shadow of guilt appeared in her face. "If we went to together, maybe I could…"

I could not believe my eyes.

Gorgon seemed in…. pain? Could this monster, really feels…sadness?

"But then…you appeared." The hatred that I was used to returned to her eyes.

Ah, shit. I facepalmed.

"I didn't know…I just wanted to…" I tried to say but I stopped. It was not my intention to interrupt their meeting, but…

"Are you friends?" She asked again, this time calmer.

"Eh?"

"My sisters and you ... Do you get along?"

No.

That would be the most obvious answer, of course I did not get along with them, what had just happened was a clear example of our relationship.

To tell the truth, I did not feel comfortable with them, maybe because I never understood them; their thoughts were always a mystery to me. I never knew if they particularly disliked me, or simply that was their attitude towards all humans.

And that somehow made me uncomfortable...maybe because I did not understand them, all their actions seemed erratic, impossible to know or predict.

"Do you think we get along? Haven't you seen what has just happened?" I asked.

"Hmm, fool, do you think that was hate? If they hated you, I assure that you would not be talking to me right now. They hate humans, maybe even more than I do.

"…"

"I was always able to defend myself." She said, as she looked to her monstrous claws. "But them…they were worthless in combat, they depended on me to protect them. And I did it, because I loved them but…Can you understand how they felt? The frustration they felt knowing that any human, however pathetic, could put their dirty hands on them?

As I heard her words, I began clench my fist.

To feel worthless, to feel that you are just in the way...To feel that everybody expect greater thing that you are capable of.

I think I do actually…I can understand them.

"They never told me anything, but I'm sure they always felt remorse for being unable to protect themselves.

I can understand because I too, am…

**WEAK.**

A sharp pain invaded my head.

No….not now!

"But now they are servants, they are stronger than when they were alive, even if it's a little bit, they have power now. Power to defend themselves, and power to exterminate any foolish human than dares to approach them…."

Gorgon shouldn't know about this…

**KILL HER**

This time, the pain was stronger, it was becoming unbearable.

"So, the fact that you are alive now is…..Hey human, what's wrong?

**YOU HAVE WASTED ENOUGH TIME, GUDAO. IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO COME TO ME.**

"It's…It's nothing…"

**YOU CAN'T FIGHT ME, BY RESISTING YOU ARE ONLY POSTPONING THE INEVITABLE**

"Don't take me for an idiot human, you can't even talk properly, something is happening to you."

**I'LL SHOW YOU, I'LL MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND.**

"Really…it's nothing…" I tried to say but my words failed me.

It was a lie. I didn't feel so good.

As I was thinking that, I lost my balance and fell.

**I'LL SHOW YOU HOW WEAK YOU TRULY ARE.**

The world started to go dark.

My vision was slowly being covered by shadows, until the only thing I could see was a dim light.

But even that, was surrounded by darkness.

 

********

 

I slowly opened my eyes, and I found myself in a place I didn't recognize.

It was all dark around me. A dense black mist covered me and all my surroundings, to the point it was difficult to even see my hands.

But I was not alone.

There was person in front of me.

No matter how hard I tried, I could not see it's face or features. It was impossible for me to know even if it was male or female. "They" were wearing a fully white tunic that contrasted with the dark atmosphere of the place and some strands of hair could be seen falling on their shoulders.

I was so full of questions.

"Where I am…? How did I get here?" and more importantly, "Who are you?"

But before I could ask….

"Do you know how to play chess?" they asked me.

I was taken a back their voice had a neutral tone, neither very deep nor very acute. Not even listening to it I could identify that being.

It was unsettling.

I had a ton of questions to make, but I decided to respond for now.

"Chess? I don't know how to play….well, I do know how to move the pieces, but I'm not good at making strategies" I answered sincerely.

"That won't be a problem." They said, with the same monotonous voice. "Take this, I'll prepare the field."

As they said that, they thew something at me. A piece fell in front of me.

I immediately grabbed it, and for a few seconds I held it between my fingers, trying to discover some kind of hidden meaning behind it.

Finally, I gave up and asked.

"A pawn?"

"Yes, that's you." said them, as they put a chess field between us.

"What?" I tilted my head to the side.

"You are quite similar, don't you think so?" They responded. "No matter the consequences, you only charge forward, with the hope to reach the end and become something more."

At that moment, I could see the first sight of emotion in that person.

They laughed.

"Too bad, that's not going to happen."

As they said that, they put a piece in their side of the field.

The king.

"After all, what can a mere pawn do to a King?"

This person…they were starting to piss me of.

"I may be a novice player in chess, but I do know that every piece is important, even if the king is the center of the strategy, all pieces play an important role guarding him." I retorted, using the same terms as they.

"You are quite right, Gudao, but that doesn't mean anything if you are alone"

"What!?"

When they finished saying that, they put a Rook piece in the field, then another, then…another? They continue putting Rooks until the first line of the field was full of them.

"Wait a minute! You are the one who doesn't know how to play! You can only use two Rooks in chess…!"

"Does it matter to him, Gudao ? Does it really matter to Solomon?"

"Wha…?"

"I never said that you were going to have a match with me. You are already in a match, a match that has lasted too long. Your enemy is not me but The King of Magic and these towers are his demon pillars.

"You…I'm tired of this shit! Who are you and what do you even want? What do you gain by showing me this?

"Who I am is irrelevant. I just encourage you to move your pawn and try to win the match, that's the only thing I want."

"That's stupid! It's impossible to win a match with just one pawn. Besides you said that I am alone, that is not true."

"Oh?"

"I have not come here alone, the only reason ... why a simple human like me has come so far is thanks to my servants, my friends. Thanks to our link, we have managed to overcome all barriers!" I shouted at that person, full of conviction.

Suddenly, I felt a powerful force coming from inside me, even though I knew I was weak, I felt strong. I had almost forgotten the security my servants gave me. Together with them, even the impossible could be possible.

Somehow, it seems that the field understood my conviction, and with my pawn, the figures of the seven classes appeared: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker.

They were there, with me, ready to face the final battle.

The person remained silent for a few seconds, until at last they spoke again.

"I see. You are right. I did forget about some pieces." Their voice didn't lose its calmness. "Let me fix it."

"I completely forgot about  **Botis, Bathin, Saleos, Purson, Morax, Ipos, Aim, Naberius, Orias, Vapula, Zagan, Valac, Andras, Andromalius, Kimaris, Amdusias, Furfur, Marchosias, Stolas, Halphas, Marphas, Focalor, Vepar, Glasya-Labolas, Bune, Ronove, Berith, Astaroth, Forneus, Foras, Asmoday…!"**

I was speechless.

They continued putting towers in the field until every line except mine was covered by them.

"Solomon is not alone either; he had his seventy-two demons with him. They are immortal and behave like one, they don't make unnecessary movements, they don't feel pain. If you struggle just to take one down, what can you do to the combined strength of seventy-two, what can your bonds do to them?"

"I…!"

"Nothing. You and your servants can do nothing."

"No….no…there has to be a way to…."

"There is. I can offer you a way"

"….!"

"A way to defeat Solomon, a way to not be weak anymore."

"…How?"

"You need more pawns."

"…? What does that even mean?"

"Come to the temple, come to me, and I will reveal you everything."

Shadows suddenly started covered them as their voices faded away,

"Kill the monster, kill her and come to me Gudao, that's the only way you will survive."

Finally they disappeared, and once again, all was covered by darkness.

 

********

 

Once again, I opened my eyes, this time, I could clearly see the usual white ceiling with a normal light bulb hanging from it.

As I thought, that was a dream. It couldn't be anything but that…

"How long was I out?" I asked to no one in particular.

"About ten minutes."

I got up when I heard the voice

"Gorgon?"

She was there, sitting on her tail, with a slight expression of annoyance.

"Do you usually lose conscious in the middle of a conversation, Master?"

"Hmm, it's actually the first time." I said touching my head, it stills hurts a bit.

Then I noticed that where I laid was Gorgon's bed.

"Ah..." I quickly got up from the bed. "I'm sorry for ..." I started to say, but stopped. Was I really apologizing to Gorgon? What the hell?

"You should be, I have to burn that mattress now that you have touched it."

"…You could have left me on the floor, that wouldn't be the worst thing you could do to me after all." I retorted.

"Don't be stupid, it's more difficult to burn the entire floor." She said, with a smile on her face.

Now it was my turn to look at her with disgust.

She really hated me.

"Anyway, let's make a deal, I don't tell anyone that you run from your sister if you don't speak about me losing consciousness."

"I refuse."

"What?"

"Here is my counteroffer, you tell me what were you doing with my sisters and I may consider not telling anyone your little incident."

"…!"

"I don't particularly care if some of your dogs knows about my relationship with my sisters, but you…you are hiding something, aren't you master?

Gorgon smiled, and I swear her eyes started to glow with a red color, as she continued.

"Something that you don't want your servants to know, like when you tried to kill me."

She really got me into a corner.

"….This doesn't concern you, monster. Don't pursue answers that you don't need." I said to her, seriously.

"Hahaha, do what you want human." She said, then she got up and began going to the door. "I don't really care about your safety as long as you are alive, but maybe the other servants will when I…"

"Wait! I…I'll tell you." I gave up.

Her smile never abandoned her face.

"I'm all ears."

 

********

 

"So, that's how it is."

I ended telling her everything, about me looking for information of Andromeda, my encounter with her sisters, and the voice inside my head.

She didn't say a word or interrupt me, she seemed to be thoughtful.

Her snakes huddled next to her like dogs trying to win their owner's attention, in which they failed because she was too focused on her thoughts.

Once I finished, she finally responded.

By erupting into laughter.

"...What is so funny?"

"Hahahahah." Gorgon kept laughing "It's you, human, you're nothing more than a living joke. For a guy who did not stop crying for his friends when we met, it seems that you don't trust them at all."

"It's not like that….I just don't want to involve any of them in this, this is a problem of mine, not a singularity."

Gorgon stopped her laugh and looked at me.

"Don't want to involve them? Personal problems? Do not give me that shit." Gorgon accused me. "You don't want your precious Servants to believe that you've gone crazy, huh Master?"

"…"

"You have thought about it, right? What if that voice is not some strange magecraft? She smiled, as she was enjoying her own words. "What if something is really wrong with your head?"

"Shut up! It's not about me, okay? Solomon is the priority, it is not time for me to say that I hear voices and I want to start an extermination mission for something that I don't even know exists or what it is. I failed my servants when I decided to go out my way to kill you, I will not make the same mistake twice."

I don't want to disappoint Cu, Medusa or Mashu anymore. This war has to end once for all.

"Hahaha, So are you going to ignore it and do nothing? What if that thing kills you?"

"And what can I do? For what I have gathered, the thing who put this curse on me is somewhat related to Tiamat and is powerful enough to speak to me though space and time. The only thing I could do alone is press Roman to begin our siege to the Time Temple earlier…"

"Fool, you just kill it before it kills you. That's more of your style, human."

"And how do you propose I do that?"

As I said that, I smile appeared in Gorgon's face.

"Do you remember what I said when you summoned me? You can use me as you please, Master."

Wait, what?

She got close to me.

"And in turn, I can use you as I please.

No, this is not possible. Is she…trying to help me?

"I don't buy it….You wouldn't help me for the good of your heart. What do you really want from me?" I asked incredulous.

"From you? Nothing. But I'm sure you can do something for me."

"…it's about your sisters?"

The Gorgon sisters were a mystery to me, but there was one thing I could be sure of: They, in their strange and twisted way, love each other, and want nothing more than to be in family.

"For some reason, even as disgusting as you are, they seemed to like you, a human."

"…"

"I don't care what they see in you, human, but if you help me to get close to them, then I could take you to Andromeda to kill that person."

Is she really offering me her help? Can I even trust her?

"…Isn't Medusa helping you?"

"I know my sisters, they only see her as a foolish little one. She may not be enough, but maybe you can do more."

"…"

I stared at her.

"You must really love your sisters if you are willing to work with me."

"Love?" she laughed a bit "No, maybe my younger self can feel love but I am a monster. The only thing that I feel for them is a deep remorse."

For the first time since I meet her, I could see a glimpse of sadness in Gorgon.

"I lost myself and betrayed the ones that I promise to protect, I don't deserve forgiveness, but I want to let them know that I'm sorry."

I don't know why, but at that moment the face of Olgamary Animusphere appeared in my mind.

If I had another opportunity to speak to her, if only I could say I was sorry….

"I understand." I said, finding my answer. "I don't like you Gorgon, every time I see your face, I can only remember the horrible things that you did to me and my servants. But even if we do not like it, we're master and servant so…. I propose a truce, Gorgon."

As I say that, I approached her and extended my hand.

"A truce huh? Have you finally decided?"

"Yes, a truce until we get what we want."

A truce until she make up with her sisters, a truce until that person in the temple is killed.

Until then, we are allies.

"After everything is over, we can continue hating each other as always."

"…So be it, Master."

She hesitated a bit, but in the end she extended her hand to me. The squeeze lasted several minutes, while we stared at each other, trying to see in each other's eyes if we would fulfill their part of the deal. Once again the red eyes with rectangular pupils and mine met, but this time not with the same hostility they always had.

Instead, they reminded me of those I had when we first recognized that we were Master and Servant.

 

**END OF CHAPTER 8**


	9. Sisters (I)

"Aren't you going to make your move?"

"…"

I was here again.

The same person, the same board and the same darkness that enveloped us. Everything was the same as I remembered it.

Before I could say anything, that person threw one of the pieces on the board with one of the Rooks.

The Saber Piece fell from the board and disappeared in the infinite darkness of the place.

"You are too slow."

"….What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I have told you already."

"No, you are just evading my questions! What is your true objective!? Why do keep bringing me to this place!? Answer me!" I yelled at them.

"To show you."

"To show me what?!"

"Your weaknesses" They pointed at me, or more precisely, to my hands.

I looked at them, I didn't realize but my fist had hit the board and some pieces have fallen as a result.

The Lancer and Caster Piece were down.

"Wa-?"

"You won't achieve anything if you let you rage control you. In fact, you are only going to hurt yourself and the people that trust you."

"You…" I didn't know what how to respond.

"We may leave this conversation for later. But remember, time is limited. For now, sweet dreams, Master of Chaldea."

 

********

 

"This is a bad idea." I repeated that over and over in my head as I raised my hand and knocked the door.

If I have to sum up how our strategy meeting went it would be something like: "catastrophic failure."

I guess I should have expected that an ancient murderous monster wouldn't be the best person to talk about social matter and family relationships.

Not that I am different though.

So the only idea that we finally got was not something I would call good. But it was better than nothing.

Besides, I don't want to extend this matter more, no with that thing still in my head.

The door finally opened. A small girl appeared in the crack between the door and the portal.

"Stheno." I said, recognizing her instantly.

For better or worse, I have already learned how to distinguish each sister. If I didn't feel anything while looking at her eyes, then she should be Stheno.

The assassin stared at me in surprise, but that expression was quickly replaced with a small smile.

That simple gesture was enough to make my heart race a little. I had to look away.

"Master, what a surprise to see you here. Have you come to beg for mercy?"

"…I want to talk."

"Oh? But this is my room Master, Medusa is not here." She said, sarcastically.

I sighed.

"I am not looking for Medusa, I wanted to talk with you two." I looked at her again.

Her smile widened.

"Haha, is that so? Well, why don't you enter?" She said, opening the door completely.

As I made a step forward, the room that welcomed me was a bit…opulent. Not only it was bigger than mine, it also has a big variety of furniture, like a king-size bed, an enormous wardrobe, a bookshelf and a few chairs and a table.

Although, what really caught my attention were the multiples Medusa plushies literally all over the room, something that would be downright creepy if I didn't know who this room belonged to.

Suddenly I heard the door behind me being closed, and a lot of small clicks that I presume were the locks.

Yeah, I am not going anywhere.

"Where is Euryale?" I asked, noticing the absence of the younger sister.

"You know, we are not always together Master. Even we sisters have our own matters."

"I see…"

"So, I can't say I am not astonished, you came here of your own will." She said as she faced me. "What makes you think that I would not use my Noble Phantasm right now I get what I want?"

"You have no reason to do that, I'll tell you everything."

"Oh? And why the sudden change of heart?"

"…I'll need to ask for another favor."

"Fufufufufu, really? You came here to ask for more, even when you haven't fulfilled your part of the deal? You are unexpectedly bold, Master."

When she finishes saying that, she placed her hands on my face.

"I could just charm you now, but your sudden courage intrigues this goddess. What made you come this far?"

"It's about you little sister."

"Medusa?"

"Not her…"

"Euryale, then, what's wrong with her?"

"Not Euryale either… It's Gorgon, I summoned Medusa's monster form, as an Avenger class servant." I finally confessed.

Upon hearing that, Stheno took her hands off my face and made some steps back.

She remained in silence for a few seconds, until she finally responded.

"Ah… What about her?"

"…eh?"

I was taken aback by her calmness.

"Wait…Did you know that I had summoned Gorgon?"

"Yep. It's old news now."

"What? Since when?"

"Since you came back from your last rayshift. Other servants were saying that you brought with you a servant similar to Medusa. It wasn't difficult to guess who she was; you only needed to connect the dots, Master." She said, with a bored expression in her face.

Ah, I guess rumors fly.

"Why did you bring her up?"

"Ah…well, she has something to say to you and Euryale, so…"

"Sure, tell her that she can come whenever she wants."

I was dumfounded. She was taking this so easy.

"Well…maybe we should wait for Euryale to…"

"It's okay, I am sure she want to see her too."

"…"

"Is that all, Master?"

I didn't know what to say, I was sure that I would have to convince them or something, but she accepted her so easily.

This…this wrong…why is she so calm about this?

"How…" I began to say

"….?"

"How can you be so carefree?" I said, even if the matter was already resolved, I still didn't understand. "She is not the Medusa you knew, she is a monster. Can you accept that?"

Stheno gave me a knowing look.

"Silly Master, there is nothing to accept. She is our sister, we love her."

Love…?

"What..? How can you still love her !? Despite what she did to you…!

"That's all in the past; we are not the same that we were back them."

No...She doesn't understand...Gorgon...she...

"She murdered you Stheno!" I screamed from the bottom of my soul. "She lost her mind and killed you and your sister; her serpents even ate your remains. How can you just accept that?! How can you just forgive something like that!?"

"Calm down, Master." Stheno took my hand, like she was trying to reassure me.

"…Sorry."

Damn it, I lost it again. Even thought I was supposed to help Gorgon…

"I don't ever remember seeing you this troubled. Something happened, right?"

"..."

"And you said you will tell me what I want..." She said, while squeezing my hand lightly.

"…It's okay, I'll tell you." I promised that, after all. "Let's sit down, this may take a while."

 

********

 

"He is taking too long."

The Gorgon monster was restless. She didn't know how to handle these kinds of things.

She could kill, slaughter and assassinated without even breaking a sweat, but when it comes to Stheno and Euryale…she simple couldn't do anything.

She was stronger than them in every way possible, she was sure she could surpass her sisters with ease. However, the sole idea of facing one of them terrified her.

She blamed her past self for that.

That's why she decided to use her Master as a proxy to meet them, even if he was a foolish human, her sister seemed to like him so he shouldn't have problems.

Or that's what she wanted to think

"He is really taking his time."

In truth, she knew that she was taking a risk. That human was erratic; she didn't know when he would snap again.

But it couldn't be helped, he was the only one who she could trust this task right now; as her sister were probably mad with Medusa for letting him escape their grasp.

How ironic, the only one who she could trust beside herself was a disgusting human, who have tried to killer her several times. In fact, he was probably the person who she interacted the most since she was summoned.

She laughed at that though.

Maybe, just maybe, letting him live was not that bad...

A sudden knock in the door brought her back to reality.

That must be him.

"Human, how did it g-!?" She tried to said as she opened the door, but couldn't.

She was paralyzed. The person who was in front of her was not Gudao.

"Long time no see, little sister."

It was Euryale.

 

********

 

I forced myself to revive the events of the Babylonia singularity once again.

Even thought it was almost a month ago, I still feel like it was just yesterday. I couldn't forget, even if I would gladly discard these memories, I simply couldn't.

All their deaths...

King Leonidas was turned to stone while trying to protect me for Gorgon.

Ushiwakamuru became a monstrosity and died alongside Benkei.

Ana took down Gorgon along with herself.

Quetzalcoalt and Kingu, even when they were enemies at first, sacrificed themselves just to stop Tiamat for a few minutes.

King Gilgamesh was mortally wounded by Tiamat.

And I…. I was…

"Master."

The voice of Stheno interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry for spacing out, I really didn't want to remember all that."

"It seems our little sister made you have a bad time. Don't worry; she will receive the appropriate punishment for that. " She smiled.

I really don't want to know with kind of punishment she thinks of.

"With that, our deal must be fulfilled. Be sure to speak with Gorgon." I was prepared to leave; it was time for the sisters to talk between themselves.

"Wait a minute, Master, we are not done yet."

Once again, Stheno stopped me.

"..? I told you everything."

"You told me what happened to the others, but what about you?"

"….I don't understand."

"Don't play dumb Master, there must be something more. One person doesn't change like that for nothing."

...!

"What are you -?! Are you saying that their deaths meant nothing!?" I replied furiously.

"And what if I did?" She said, casually.

I quickly got up and took her by her dress.

"Don't you dare to say that! Don't you fucking dare mock their sacrifice !" I warned her. "I wouldn't let anyone say that, not even one of my servants. I would use a command seal, if I needed to."

Stheno just smiled.

"I knew it."

"…?"

"You are not the same Master I was contracted with, the Gudao I know would never act like this."

Before I could react, Stheno came up to my neck and bit me. The pain of her teeth on my skin was nothing compared to the surprise of the act.

I could feel how my blood flowed toward her, and with that, my strengths.

The exchange only lasted a moment, but when she finished, I felt like I had been hit by a truck. I felt so weak that I couldn't even stand.

I began to fall, but Stheno caught me easily.

"Thanks for the drink, it was not as bad as I thought, but Medusa is still the best." While she said that, she dragged me to the bed.

"Stheno…what are you..?" It was even difficult to talk.

She sat me on the her bed.

"You are not going to escape this time."

Then, she climbed and sat on me, in a way we were face to face.

Normally her short stature made that her head barely reached my chest, but now she could look directly at my face, with her violet eyes and her rectangle shaped pupil.

"Now, you will tell me just who you really are. M-a-s-t-e-r."

She was smiling.

"Stheno…"

She was smiling.

"You can trust me. This Goddess will hear your sorrows."

"Get…off…me." My protests were getting weaker.

She was smiling.

"You can tell me, everything."

"S..the..no,"

" _Smile of the Stheno_ "

She was smiling.

 

**END OF CHAPTER 9**


	10. Sisters (II)

"Do you love me?"

"I do."

He embraced her, like they were lovers. That simple gesture of love was so strange that even the goddess was surprised.

The countless men that fell under her charm either only lusted for her body or wanted to revere her as some kind of idol. She was even prepared to stop her master in case he wanted to violate her.

But that wasn't the case; he was strangely calm, even though it was clear that he was under the effect of her Noble Phantasm.

Maybe the protection of Mashu didn't limit itself to poison and Gudao has some protection against charm too.

Either way, it worked.

She was "loved" once again.

Her master finally break the hug, and look at her in the eyes, there was a peaceful smile in his face, one that Stheno hasn't seen in a long time.

"Did you want to ask me something, my goddess?"

Stheno smiled, and asked the question that occupied her mind all this time.

"Tell me, what exactly happened to you in Babylonia."

He closed his eyes for a moment, as he was trying to recall something.

"I'm not sure, my goddess…"

"Huh?"

"My memories seem to be incomplete. It's as if I am watching a movie and a whole part between the conflict and the ending disappeared."

Stheno tilted her head, there is no way that her master could lie in that state, he must be telling the truth.

"Something must have happened. You are not the same since you came back." She pressed the matter.

He was silent for some time, then he finally opened her eyes, as if he had reached his answer.

"That's probably because I didn't come back."

"…?"

"I died in Babylonia."

 

********

 

"N-Nee-san?" Gorgon asked, utterly confused.

Why was her sister here? What about the plan? Had Gudao failed? She couldn't understand anything that was happening.

Euryale just looked at her normally.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked, grinning.

"…yes, come in, Nee-san."

"Hmm, this is even gloomier that I imagined, as expected you can't do anything right without us, Medusa." She said, as she stepped inside and looked around her little sister's bedroom.

"…"

The monster was speechless; this was no supposed to happen. She was not prepared to face her sister.

"Anyways, you were really taking your sweet time, Medusa. Did you really plan on ignoring your sisters this whole time?

"…"

What should she say? Should she just apologize? Was she even allowed her sister's forgiveness? All those doubts fluttered in her mind.

"Or were you trying to slack off? The youngest sister always has to look up to her elders, didn't you understand that? Despite all that time on the island you are still as short-sighted as ever.

"…"

No, there was no way she could deserve forgiveness, she killed them in cold blood. The only thing that she could hope was to find a way to atone for her acts.

"That's why I came here, to bring you back to our side, foolish little sister."

"…eh?" Gorgon finally reacted.

"Did you finally wake up? You seem awfully distracted. Did the snakes that come from you hair poison your brain?"

"Nee-san…what are you-?"

Gorgon was confused.

Her sister Euryale was the same as she remembered, nothing had changed. But that was not right, why is she treating her as nothing had happened?

"I repeat it for you since you are slow, I have come to bring you back with us, you are not going anywhere else." Euryale forcefully took Gorgon's hand, and started going to the door.

"Nee-san..I…!"

"I don't want to hear excuses, family sticks together."

Family….

Gorgon let go of her sister's hand as soon as she heard that word. That gesture of rebellion took Euryale for surprise.

"You are mistaken, younger Nee-san." Gorgon finally find her voice, her sister will hear what she has to say. "I am not who you think I am."

"…?"

"I am no longer the person you knew, I have discarded the name Medusa since I become like this." She said while looking at her scaly claws. "Since I killed both of you."

"…"

"I am the Servant of vengeance, Gorgon, the ancient terror of Greece, and the last gorgon sister. I am not a hero nor am I trying to save the human order. I am just a monster." She declared, not with pride but stating a fact. "You won't do well treating me like family."

Euryale looked at her with a bored expression.

"…Are you done?" she said, unimpressed. "Now, let's go, I can't stand being in this horrible room" She tried taking her hand once again, but Gorgon stepped back.

"Haven't you heard anything I said!? I am the monster that murdered you! How possibly could you-!"

"Be quiet, Medusa." Euryale said, seriously.

"…!" Gorgon was forced to shut up.

She couldn't explain why, but the pressure that came from her sister was overwhelming, even the snakes that normally formed in her hair had disappeared in fear. Not even the command seals that her master used on her some time ago were this powerful.

"Now, I'll just say it one more time, so use your ears and listen to me carefully."

"But….!"

"Don't talk."

"…"

"Medusa, Gorgon or wherever you want to call yourself. You, Stheno and I, we are family, we are sisters, do you know what that means?"

"…"

"That means you are our possession."

…

…

…

"Ah?"

"You are our possession, the younger sister will always have to look up for us, and in turn we will do what we can to help your poor mind for not going astray. That's the nature of the gorgon sisters; nothing like being a monster could shatter that."

Gorgon was baffled. Was Euryale….was her sister…accepting her….?

"Saving the human order? Don't make me laugh. I couldn't care less about the fate of those puny humans, that's just a fancy excuse. In truth, this is really a second chance for us, to be together once again."

"Nee-san…"

"So stop filling you little brain with those stupid thoughts, the only thing you should think is how to serve us, understood?"

"But…"

"Un-der-stood?"

"Y-yes…Nee-san." She responded.

Gorgon was bad with her sisters, she didn't really understand if all that was just Euryale being Euryale, or if she was really trying to say "I forgive you" in her own special way.

Either way, the Gorgon monster smiled.

She knew that her mistakes will never go away but, for the first time, she thought that she could finally make peace with her own past.

"Nee-san….Thank y-"

"Oh, do not thank me yet." Euryale said, as her mouth distorted into an evil smile. "You have to make up for all the time you were ignoring us."

"…"

Gorgon began to shiver.

"Oh, my little sister, you have no idea what we have stored just for you." She said as her smile grew bigger.

At that moment, Gorgon thought that maybe it hadn't been a good idea to try to make up with her sisters.

 

********

 

"Aren't you going to make your move?" Asked they, with the same disembodied voice as before.

I looked at the board silently, trying to think what to do. Do these pieces even move like in real chess?

"…I prefer to wait." I said.

"Hmm, that's your problem; you don't have much time left." As they said that, that person threw one of the pieces on the board with one of the Rooks.

The Berserker Piece fell from the board and disappeared in the darkness of the place. Now, only the pawn, Archer, Assassin and Rider piece stood in my side of the board.

"…."

"You seem far more composed than the last time we meet."

"I figured we meet again sooner or later. Besides you said before that you can help me. That's means you're not an enemy?"

"No, I am not your enemy nor your ally, I am just who I am."

"….Do you enjoy speaking in riddles?"

That person laughed.

"It's necessary for now, my identity is not important and will only cause confusion in you."

"…That's mean you're someone I know?"

"I'm who I am, as you are who you are, Master of Chaldea."

"…"

"We may leave this conversation for later, but remember, time is limited. For now, sweet dreams, Master of Chaldea."

 

********

 

As soon as I opened my eyes, a sharp pain invaded my head.

"Argh, what a good way to start the day." I said sarcastically, as I rubbed my face with force.

Wait…start the day? When did I go to bed? The last thing I remember was making a plan with Gorgon about her sisters and…

Suddenly, my hand found something soft in the corner of the bed…was my bed always this big?

I touched the thing and immediately notice that it was a person. Did Serenity or Kiyohime occupy my bed again?

I turned around to see who it was.

But it wasn't the Hassan or the dragon girl this time, but a little girl, with a long white dress and violet hair arranged in pigtail. There was a small grin in her face, as I looked at her violet eyes.

What the fuck.

"So you are finally awake, huh Master?"

I saw her for a minute, dumbfounded, then I turned my back to her and closed my eyes, maybe if I believed strong enough, this woman would just disappear and all my problems with her.

"Oh, did you just ignore a goddess? I have to punish you." She whispered to my ear. Immediately after that, I could feel something warm touching the back of my neck. Something warm and wet.

Was that her…

Images of Stheno biting my neck assaulted my head in rapid succession.

Shit!

I quickly tried to get up, but I couldn't, in fact, I could hardly move a muscle.

"Not so fast, Master. It seems you are still weak from my bloodsucking." She said with a smile, as she sat on the bed besides me.

"Stheno…!" I replied furiously, but it was useless, even if I wanted to use a command seal, I was not sure I could.

I sighed deeply.

"What…what did you make me do, Stheno?" I asked, dreading the answer.

This gap in my memory… I was charmed; Stheno used her Noble Phantasm in me. I was completely in her hands for who knows how long.

"Ufufufu, what are you asking now, master? We are in the same bed, so I am sure you can imagine what we did."

"…ah, you are just teasing, as if you will share your bed with someone like me."

I am still a human, after all. I'm pretty sure she loathes me.

"Are you sure?" She said, and climbed on top of me.

"…!"

"Are you really sure about that?" Her face was dangerously close to mine, my heart was starting to beat faster, and I wasn't even looking at her smile.

"…stop, this is not the time for this" I think I was blushing.

"Then, it would be fine in another time, Master?"

"…."

"Fufufu, you are just too easy, Master." She said, as she finally put some distance between us. "Do you really think I would let you have your way with me? I would have stopped you if you had tried anything funny."

"I knew it. Really, you servants are going to kill me one of these days." I sighed.

"Like in Babylonia?"

"….!" I looked at my servant in surprise. Did she..?

Stheno just responded me with a smug grin.

"….what did I tell you, Stheno?"

"Everything."

"When you say that do you mean…?"

"Everything."

"…"

So she knows…

"Stheno…what do you…?" I stammered, not finding the right words. "No…forget it."

"Speak your mind master. I will allow it."

"…Are you fine with…me being your master? Even if I may not be…"

"Fufufu, what are you saying? You are Fujimaru Ritsuka, right?

"I…"

"You are Fujimaru Ritsuka, alias Gudao, the last surviving master of humanity, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"And what is your mission?"

"I…I have to stop the King of Magic, Solomon."

No, that's not what I want.

"No, I am not going to stop him; I am going to finish him off." I corrected, finding my resolution. "I am going to make him pay for what he did to us…for what he did to me."

"Then nothing has changed." She declared, while putting her hands on my face. "I am still bound to same terrible master as before."

She grinned.

"I said it once again: I am the Goddess Stheno. As long as you can entertain me, I'll be by your side, you pitiful Master."

"Stheno…"

I looked directly at her violet eyes, she was not deceiving me, I am sure her sentiments were genuine, at least this time.

The truth is that I never really liked these sisters.

I always though their relationship with Medusa was unhealthy and abusive. Even when Medusa insisted that "this was how they were" or that "this is their way to express love", it always bothered me how they treated her.

So I tried my best to distance myself from them, I didn't want any trouble to arise between us, and I knew that would happen if I interacted with them.

But…maybe they are not as evil as I though.

"You can be kind if you want, huh." I said, with a bit of irony in my voice.

"I am a goddess after all, isn't it my duty to guide you in times of need?"

"You say that, but I am sure you will turn your back to me if I even try to rely on you." I retorted.

"Fufufu, you have become incredible rude, Master. But I don't mind that side of you. I am willing to let you be my plaything if you beg for it."

"Not in a million of years."

"You didn't say that a few moments ago, in fact, you were really enjoying my company."

"Because you brainwashed me." I accused.

"Maybe, but I've never seen you so happy, Master. Maybe I should charm you more often."

"Please don't."

Stheno laughed.

Seeing her laugh, I too release a chuckle. Maybe it was a side effect of her Noble Phantasm, but I felt somewhat happy for some reason.

I'm sure it wasn't because she said it was fine for me to be her master.

Yeah, totally not that.

"Anyway Master, there is something I still don't understand." She said, curious.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you go so far for our little sister? You even risk yourself trying to defy us….Didn't she cause a lot of pain to you?"

Eh? So she didn't ask about the temple?

"Ah, well, I was not trying to help her per se, it just that…"

"Don't you hate her?"

"I…"

For some reason, I couldn't answer immediately.

Why was I hesitating? Is it because she is helping me with the temple?

No, I hate her. I am just using her just like she is using me, there is no other feeling beside hate between us.

It seems Stheno took my silence for an answer.

"Ufufufu…maybe you have taken a liking to her?"

"What?"

At that precise moment, I could hear the door of the room being opened.

"Did Euryale come back?" I though, when I realized in the position we were.

I was lying in the bed and Stheno was still on top of me.

"Shit, Stheno get away from-"

"Come on, step inside, or maybe you are so big that you can't even fit through the door?" I could hear an irritated voice.

"Nee-san, stop, I can enter alo-" Another voice protested, but she stopped suddenly.

I knew that voices very well.

Gorgon and Euryale entered the room.

"…"

"…"

I could clearly see how the expression of shock in Gorgon face gradually turned in one of repulsion. I didn't blame her though, I would make the same expression if I saw one of my relatives with someone on their bed.

Really, I gave up on trying to explain.

"Hmm since you are here, I guess you finally make up with your sisters Gorgon…." I quickly though what to say. "Eh…congratulation?" I try my best to divert from the subject of me being in the same bed as her sister, but my voice came extremely forced.

Gorgon eyes began to turn red in fury.

Well, I tried.

 

**END OF CHAPTER 10**


	11. With You

It was a good thing that Stheno and Euryale were there when Gorgon found me; otherwise I don't know what could have happened. It seemed that the presence of her sisters were enough to mitigate her murderous rage towards me.

I made a mental note to thank the sisters later, much to my regret, they were really helpful.

With everything finally in order, I thought that it was time to step aside and give the gorgon sisters some time alone, so that they could catch up with their family matters and such.

That's what I wanted, but reality of the situation was harsher than what I wanted. After all, I was still prostrated in the fucking bed, unable to move a single muscle.

Damn you, Stheno.

Thanks to her, I have to witness the "touching" reunion between sisters.

"Ah, little sister, so you finally decided to show your face." Stheno said, finally leaving the bed and approaching the monster.

"Elder Nee-san…" Gorgon's voice was feeble. She had never used that tone with me; it really reminded me of Medusa.

"Since you are here I presume you know what awaits you, Gorgon. You had put off your duties for too long." A smug grin appeared in her face.

"Nee-san I just didn't know how..."

"I don't want to hear excuses, Gorgon. Besides, Master said that you are giving him a rough time. He is our precious master, so we can't let that slide either."

"So..." Euryale continued.

"Without further ado…" Stheno added.

"It's punishment time!" Said the two of them cutely, in unison.

After saying that, Stheno came back to the bed where we were moments ago, but instead of going on and teasing me just like before; she climbed on top of the bed and stood there.

"Ah, this never gets old." She said while smiling. "Doesn't this bring you back memories, Gorgon?"

That action that was utterly ridiculous to me apparently froze Gorgon in her place, as if she had seen death itself.

Immediately after that, she jumped on her. I could almost see the entire scene in slow motion, Stheno flying in the room towards the trembling Gorgon was almost funny.

Almost.

After falling on top of her, Stheno quickly took Gorgon by the neck and bit without hesitation.

"Aaaahhhh!" Gorgon screamed like a little girl, not with anger, but in genuine pain.

"Ah, scales?" Stheno said, surprised at the reptilian parts of Gorgon. "You've really become quite the rebel in the time we weren't there."

"Elder Nee-san, please, wait a…"

"Nope." She said, and opened her mouth again.

"Don't leave me out!" Said Euryale, as she made the same move as the oldest sister and dove towards the terrified Gorgon.

"Younger Nee-san!"

Euryale too, proceeded to sink her teeth in Gorgon's neck.

"Ah, this taste…is sweet, but not as sweet as Medusa's, don't you think so, Stheno?

"Indeed, the flavor is a bit sourer, but it's still good regardless."

"Aaaahhhhh!"

The sisters discussed like a pair of gourmets while Gorgon screamed her heart out.

I sighed.

Why I am even here.

The festival of sucking and screaming noises continued for what seemed like an eternity and I had to hear it all, whether or not I wanted to.

 

********

 

"Ahhh, I feel refreshed!" Euryale said while stretching her body.

"I could certainly grow accustomed to this taste." Stheno added, happily. "Thanks for the drink, little sister!"

She said to the fallen figure of Gorgon. She was lying face down on the floor, completely defeated. To think that two little girls could completely beat one of the strongest Servant I ever met was a bit jarring.

"I am in good mood right now." Said Euryale, with a mischievous smile on her face. "Do you know what I am thinking?"

"Indeed, we must commemorate this precious reunion." Responded Stheno.

"Then should we…?"

"Yes, we should…"

"Let's throw a party!" Both said at the same time.

"What…?" I finally spoke again as I couldn't contain my disbelievement.

"This is a special day Master, to think there would be a time that we have to take care of not one but two little foolish sisters…"

"The family has grown; this is certainly a big event."

"…I see, I am happy for you." I said, trying my best to retain my sanity. "Then, if it's a family celebration, an outsider like me shouldn't…."

"Ah, don't say that, Master."

"You have to be the guest of honor; you brought Gorgon to us after all."

I knew it. They are not going to let me go that easily, aren't they?

"No, really, don't mind me." My voice was becoming forced. "I will just hinder you."

"Please, Master, we have to insist." Said Stheno, as she took my hand with force.

"You must be there, with us." Said Euryale, doing the same as the other.

Their words appeared kind, but there was a heavy pressure in their tone. And their grips certainly weren't gentle.

I sighed deeply.

"Ah…okay, count me in."

I gave up. I was not going anywhere.

"Thanks Master." Said Stheno with a smile that slowly turned into an evil grin. "It would be horrible that something could have happened to you if you refused, being prostrated and all."

"Yeah, thanks you very much Master." Repeated Euryale and similar grin appeared in her face. "Although in your state, you didn't have a choice in the first place."

These sisters… I just couldn't compete with them.

"With that settle, we have to gather the whole family."

"That's right. Who is going to make all the preparations, if not the other little sister?"

I swear I could see Medusa getting a chill down her spine right now.

"Then, we are going, see you later, Master." Stheno waved at me while going to the door.

"Don't go anywhere, we'll be right back!" Euryale followed her sister.

As if I could. She worded it like that on purpose, right?

Once they said that, Stheno and Euryale finally abandoned the room, leaving the fallen Gorgon and me alone.

"Hey, are you still alive?" I asked her, she was still motionless in the floor.

Even if we didn't get along, seeing her defeated like that left a bad taste in my mouth for some reason…

"Hmmmmrrrr." She made a painful grunt.

"I guess you are alive." I concluded. "Really, if they were going to treat you like this, I don't understand why you wanted to make up with them."

"Arrhhg…shut up." She said, as she got up with difficulty.

"Huh? You actually manage to move?" I was surprised, it still felt as if my body was gelatin. I thought that she felt the same.

"Ahh…ahhhh…. I am not as weak as you…human." She said, finally regaining her stance.

"Monsters are durable, I see."

I expected a comeback of my remark from her, but it didn't come.

Instead she slowly came towards me, until she was besides the bed, towering above me.

For some reason, she just watched me intently. Her stare became uncomfortable when some minutes had passed and she made not sign of stopping or even talking.

"W-what's wrong?"

Without any warming, she put one of her claws in my chest.

"What are you doing!?" I asked, perplexed.

"I was just thinking." She said, without breaking eyes contact. "That you were too calm, considering that you are still in the bed of my sister."

Oh shit. I had forgotten about that.

Was Gorgon still angry? Stheno and Euryale are no longer here to placate her…

"Idiot...Do you think I am enjoying this? If I could I'd be out of here in an instant."

"Really? You seemed pretty happy when I came here."

"Yeah, because my hobby is being incapacitated and mounted by little girls." I said, sarcastically. "Please Gorgon, you know your sisters, they would do anything just for teasing."

"No they wouldn't. They would never treat a human like that."

Her eyes were serious and her tone was dry, she was not joking around. What the hell was she thinking?

She said that her sister hated humans even more than herself. And it's true that we don't normally interact this much, but these last few days it seems like they have taking an interest in teasing me… they are even forcing me to stay here in their silly reunion.

Had something changed? Or was it…?

"The only one that was ever treated like that was me."

Only her ? Wait…

"Hey, it may sound weird but are you just jealous?" I asked, half joking.

Apparently my question was not well received, because she quickly took me by my clothes and raised me in the air.

"What did you say?" She asked, bring my face close to hers. "Repeat that."

"…"

Normally, I would taunt her without any reservation, but been unable to move or even use command seals I was at a really disadvantageous situation.

"Oh? Where is your usual cheeky attitude, master? Have my sister sucked out your boldness along with your blood?"

"Shut up, you were helpless before them too." I couldn't help but respond after all.

"But I don't look like I am in a state of near death." She said, letting go of her grip. I unceremonially fell in the floor, like a puppet that was cut off oh his strings.

"Arrgh…you are enjoying this, right?"

"What could I say, seeing you in that pathetic state is indeed amusing."

"Well, prepare yourself, because you are going to be like this often in the near future."

She made a confused expression at first, as if she didn't understand what I meant. But it slowly turned into a gloomier one.

"I don't plan to make this something normal."

"Huh?" Now it was I who was confused.

"I have already fulfilled my objective; making peace with my own past, there is no reason to remain by my sisters side anymore."

"What…are you talking about…?"

"No matter what they may say, I am monster now. I can't go back to being their little sister again."

"You…!" I could feel my rage stirring inside me. "What the hell are you talking about!? For what reason did we go through all this if you were going to continue avoiding your sisters!?"

"I never told you that I wanted things to go back like they were in the Shapeless Island, human. I am an Avenger, a spirit of vengeance. Things like family and affection are lost in me."

"But…!"

"Besides, they already have someone in my place, and she's called Medusa. I am sure she is enough for my sisters."

I could not believe what I was hearing. This was not the Gorgon that I knew; that was not the monster that merciless killed my friends back in the Babylonia Singularity, this was not the fierce monster that put me on edge every time I crossed paths with her…She…

"Coward."

That word escape of my mouth almost without my control.

"You are just a damn coward." I continued, with fury in my voice. "We've made this far, and now you're just running away."

She just looked at me, with a neutral expression.

"You are just taking the easy way out, fearing of what could happen if you stayed."

She sighed.

"Think what you like, human, I don't care about your delusions." Saying that, she went to the door, ready to leave.

Yes, I shouldn't care either; after all, she was still my enemy, the monster that killed my friends and almost killed me. That would never change, no matter how many truces we make. We are neither friends nor allies; we are just a couple of people whose have no other option but to bear with each others presence.

But… seeing her acting that way, like some kind of helpless and insecure girl, that prefers to run away instead of facing her fears heads on. That was not the monster I fought with, that was not the ruthless servant that I knew.

And that pissed me off.

"Do you want to know what I think? You say that you can't feel love, I say that you are just afraid of what might happen if you end up feeling it."

She stopped just before reaching the doorknob.

"…what?"

"I said that you are afraid. Afraid that if you get too close to them, what happened once, might happen agai-."

I didn't even get to finish talking when she pounced and raised me in the air with inhuman speed. When I finally could react, she already had me by the neck.

"Who do you think I am?" She stared daggers at me. "I am the Gorgon! I am a monster without mercy, I could easily kill you dammed humans without batting an eye! And you are saying that I am afraid of hurting my sisters by accident!?"

"Haha…for you to react like this…then it's obviously the tr-"

She interrupted me again, this time, smashing my whole body toward the nearest wall. I suppressed a scream when it dented behind me.

"Shut up! Do you think you know me!? Do you think you have any idea of how I truly feel!?"

She started putting more force in her grip. It was a little at first, but it escalated until it was a bit difficult to breath.

My pulse accelerated and my breathing became erratic. My entire being was telling me to panic, but I didn't want to give her the pleasure of seeing me like that.

"You…are right… I thought I knew you…but…I didn't." I said, with some difficulty. "I thought that you were a heartless monsters but…I was wrong."

"…!?"

"You do…care about your sisters…right..? You are not…so different…from Medusa." My words were disrupted by my irregular breathing.

Gorgon frowned, looking at me as if I had said something horrible, but ultimately released her grip. She didn't say anything and turned around, wanting to leave once again.

"W-wait!" I shouted, while trying to get some air. "Didn't you…understand anything that I just said!? You don't have to run… you can remain here… you can stay here with us!"

"…I won't."

"Why…? Even if you are a monster, you really love them, right? You are not going to hurt them."

She stayed quiet for a bit, but ended retorting.

"And how can you be so sure?" As she asked, I could see defiance in here stare, as if she was challenging me and my words.

"…I just know."

"Really? Are you saying that you trust me, the monster that you hate so much? I would never believe something like that from you, human."

"No, in fact, I don't trust you at all."

"Then you are not making any sense."

"But…It's precisely because I don't trust you, that I am sure you wouldn't hurt them...that you wouldn't hurt anybody here."

Something inside me stirred. A new feeling give strength to my body, even if I shouldn't be able to move, my muscles contracted, as if they had been awakened at last.

"Because…"

I weakly stood up, the wall supporting me.

"Because I'll be there to stop you!" I declared with a voice that came from the bottom of my lungs. "I will be there if you ever need to be stopped!"

Having hearing that statement, Gorgon laughed. She laughed so hard that I was sure that everyone in Chaldea could hear her.

"What are you saying you damn fool? You can't even stand by yourself and you are saying that you will stop me? Are you telling me that a weak human like you can stop the deadliest monster that could kill with a single stare?"

"Yes…I am your master after all." I showed her the red marks in my arm. "I promise that I will stop you…even if that cost my life."

She continued laughing, as if I have made a joke.

"Hahahahaha, you fool. You'll be there when I need to be stopped? How in hell would you know when that is? I am not like you, I am a walking disaster. One day I may simply wake up and decide to wipe you filthy humans from the face of the earth. Will you be there all the time just to make sure?"

"Yes…I will…remain by your side."

"…!?"

"Until everything is resolved, until the end of this Grand Order, I will stay by your side, Gorgon. I promise."

The two of us remain silent for some time, unsure of how to continue the conversation.

For the first time, the monster Gorgon looked surprised. I didn't know if it was because of my unusual resolve, or if she was just weirded out by my choice of words.

I knew that she felt that way because I too was astonished with own my words. What exactly did I just say? I was furious at her because she was trying to run, I felt that I needed to make her see her mistakes but…how did it end like this?

I just tried to say that I would be there to defeat her if she ever goes out of control, but why did I sound like I was trying to help her? Not using her like before nor planning to betray her later, I sounded like I would genuinely try to help her.

Isn't she my enemy? Isn't she the monster that killed my friends? Maybe it's because she involved me in her matters and now I am pressed to help? I am really that nice of a person?

No…there has to be…

_"Ufufufu…maybe you have taken a liking to her_?" Stheno words came to mind once again.

No…There is no way that's the case…there is no way that I am beginning to like this monster, right?

Right…?

"Would you really do it?" She finally asked, there was no malice in her question, only simply curiosity.

"…I would." I immediately answered, almost without thinking.

The silence came back, as we looked at each other.

Her eyes… I have seen them so much before. In them, I saw her fury, her disgust, her antagonism, her confusion, her pain…but this time, I wasn't sure what I saw in them.

It was a different feeling…it was…

"Ohhh, so it was like that." A voice that did not belong to me or Gorgon could be heard.

My eyes immediately went to the source, and I discovered that the door was no longer closed. Instead, there were three people there, watching us with different kind of expressions on their faces.

The one that I saw first was Stheno, she was judging us with a powerful stare.

Next to her was Euryale, with a smug grin.

Finally, behind the sisters was Medusa, the large boxes she was carrying didn't stop me from seeing her confused face.

"So, it was true, you really are attracted to her."

"To think that Master would fall for this one…. Tough luck, Medusa."

"…" Medusa was still in shock.

"Wait, what are you saying!? How long were you there!?"

"Since you declared you unconditional need to stay by the side of this one, master."

"Ah master...You are a bold one, that confession was really powerful."

"Nononononono, you got it all wrong! This is just a misunderstanding, right Gorgon?" I looked for help with the person in question.

Gorgon, who had been unusually quiet, finally spoke.

"…Think what you like." Disregarding the topic completely, she went to petrified Medusa, and took one of the boxes. "Is this the stuff for the party? Then let's begin working, I don't want this stupid celebration to last too long."

"AH..?"

"That's the spirt!" Said Euryale, taking another box.

"You should learn from her, Medusa, otherwise we may replace you soon." Said Stheno, taking the last box.

Medusa didn't respond at all. And now, I felt like her.

What the fuck just happened?

Before I knew it, everyone except me and Medusa were starting to decorate the room.

 

********

 

She knew something was off from the start.

Why so many heroes gathered around that human, who seemed to have neither the charisma nor the ability to save the human order.

Was it because he was their only and last resort? But if that were the case, there would be no camaraderie between him and the servants.

He was erratic, foolish, and short-tempered. Who in their right mind would follow such a man?

Even more, how could someone romantically like that person?

She didn't understand. She couldn't comprehend how her younger self could fall for a human, even worse, for a ruthless person like him.

At that time, she just brushed it off. She just though that the human had lied to them all, and their foolish servants just believed him to be virtuous. She was convinced that her younger version was deceived as well, and that everything was just some twisted plan of that wicked human.

However, even her sisters appeared to have taken a liking to him.

The two people that hated humans as much as she, that enjoyed seeing them die turned into stone, that give them ridiculous challenges just to see them fail, that despise their presence more than anything.

How that two people were treating that crazy human like a friend…like family?

"Everyone is blind but me. Everyone was fooled but me."

She was starting to doubt that statements.

Especially because some moments ago, she herself felt, just a little bit, that it was okay being around that man.

That it was fine that he remained by her side.

And that's was not right, in fact, it was totally wrong. She would never think something like that.

A trick, there must be a deception somewhere; one that even can affect her. There has to be a reason for everything that was happening.

And to really find out, she must find out who her Master really is.

 

**END OF CHAPTER 11**


	12. On the Wrong Side

Slowly I went to the door, trying not to make any sound or sudden movement.

When I was finally out, I release a deep sigh.

"Safe at last." I muttered to myself.

The so called party was no more than a small reunion between the sisters and me, we just drank a little and told stories…well mostly Euryale and Stheno were the ones doing the talking, while Gorgon, Medusa and me tried to keep up with them.

As the party progress and the bottles of alcohol emptied, I could felt that the situation was getting a bit out of hand. Their speech pattern was becoming a bit loose, and they started laughing too much. So I did what I had to do: ignore them and try to get out of their way as soon as possible.

I can't be judged really; I can assure that nobody would want to see Euryale or Stheno drunk. If they are how they are normally, I do not want to imagine what can happen while they are drunk.

Also, I was grateful that it didn't occur to them to invite Shuten to the party, that would have been bad, really really bad.

I was thinking that when I realized that the door behind me opened once again. I instinctively stepped back, fearing that one of the sisters would have noticed my escape.

Luckily, it was neither Stheno nor Euryale, but Gorgon.

I released a sigh of relief.

Really, if someone told me some weeks ago that I would be happy to see Gorgon, then I would have surely asked what was the problem in their head.

But the situation was like that, as surprising as that may be.

"So you manage to get away as well."

"Yes, they are too occupied with Medusa to notice my absence; also it seems like the alcohol inhibited their senses a bit."

"Too bad that it also makes them more dangerous." I retorted.

"Indeed, thankfully Medusa was there."

At that precise moment, a scream could be heard from inside the room.

Ah, Medusa, poor girl.

Rest in peace. Your sacrifice will never be forgotten, again.

"It would be a good idea to go out of here."

"I for once agree with you, human."

 

********

 

It seemed like a lot of time had passed since we started the party. Most of the lights were turned off and only some low consumption fluorescent lamps were lighting up the corridors we were in, probably to save our already scarce energy source.

Gorgon and I walked through the dimly-lit hallways of Chaldea.

"So…I guess saying "Mission Accomplished" would not be wrong." I declared. After all, Gorgon has successfully restored her relationship with her sisters. If that was something good or bad was not for me to decide.

"Ha. No thanks to you, human."

"Excuse me?" I looked at her oddly.

"I was the one who did all the work, while you were in the bed with one my sisters." She said, with clear annoyance in her voice.

"Even if that were true…" And it was kind of true. "Wasn't I the one who stopped you when you tried to run away like a frightened child? I deserve some credit for that."

"Right, you deserve something for how annoying you manage to be. Truly, you are quite talented in that regard."

"Thanks, I don't usually receive compliments from monsters."

"And I never allow feeble humans to live long enough to talk back to me."

"Then you must have me in high regard if you even let me be talk back to you."

"Hahaha, you are like a damn leech, human. No matter what I've tried you are always there bothering me, I may as well use you."

I smirked.

"Is that your way of saying "Thanks you, Guda."?"

"I would rather die to thank you."

"Good, because I don't want your gratitude, I just want you to fulfill our deal."

"Hmmm, I wonder what you mean."

"…Should I remind you why I even helped you in the first place? I need to get rid of this." I said touching my temple.

"Ah, right, you were going crazy." She said, as if she had totally forgotten about that fact.

"Sure you can afford to forget it, but it's a big issue for me."

Not only is disturbing hearing someone else voice inside your head, it also comes with aching headaches and a great uneasiness. Worst of all, this thing is even invading my dreams now, who know what it could do if I let it be.

Whoever is doing this to me, they are not going to stop until I deal with them.

"That voice. What does it tell you, Master? To murder everyone? That would not be far off your normal way of thinking."

She really has a low opinion of me, huh.

"A lot of things…but mostly to go to that red temple, it is pretty adamant in that."

"Aren't you playing into their hands then? You are doing what they want if you go there."

"Do I have any other option? Also, weren't you who said that we should go? Or are you afraid Gorgon?

"Fool. To think that you will go knowing that it's a trap."

"It's probably a trap. But I have nothing to fear, right?" I said, and gave her a defiant look. "After all, with you there nobody could oppose us."

And it was true, I knew firsthand the power of Gorgon, she was no pushover by any means.

She smiled viciously, as if she was taking the challenge.

"Be grateful that I owe you, damn human. If that thing exists, whatever it is, I will kill it for you." She made a pause just to release an insufferable laugh. "If it exists, of course."

"Fine by me." I tried my best to ignore that last comment. "Once this situation is over, we can finally end this truce and go back to ignoring each other again."

"…"

Some time passed and she didn't respond. I was sure that she would immediately sigh of relief or make a comment about how she didn't want to see me again.

But she didn't. Was she still thinking about what I said earlier?

"Unless you-" I started.

"No." She interrupted me. "I can't wait to be rid of seeing your face human."

"I see, I feel the same."

"…"

"…"

The silence returned, and it was starting to become a bit awkward. What exactly was happening to us? Should not we at least agree on this? So why did neither of us seem happy?

"…Hey." I stopped my steps.

"What?" She turned to look at me.

"I was being serious when I said…"

"I don't care."

"…"

"I don't need anything from you human. Save your pity for someone who wants it."

"Ha! Pity? Don't make me laugh, as if I could feel that for you, monster. I am just making sure that you realize your boundaries, I will not let you roam free knowing what you can do."

"To keep standing in my way even knowing that…" She gave me a serious stare. "You don't really value your own life, master."

"I do not fear you, Gorgon. There was a time when I did, and people died because of it. I will not repeat the same mistake twice."

"Is that so?" She approached me, but I didn't step back.

She stared at me; those crimson eyes were even brighter in the dark.

At that moment, strands of her hair began to rise, and the demonic snakes that had been sleeping for some time woke up once again. They approached me as well, but didn't show any hostility; instead they surrounded and looked around me, as if they were trying to examine my entire being.

At the same time, Gorgon brought her face even closer, until I could feel her breathing brushing against my face.

"Will you really not run away?"

Images flashes in my mind.

A warrior, with only his spear, shield and helmet, standing in front of a giant monster that double him in height and strength.

He was not stepping back, even knowing that his shield was not strong enough to resist the monster, even knowing that his shield would easily break from the monster's immense power, he did not move.

Instead, he stood there ready to face the monster head on with all his might.

At that moment, that warrior seemed enormous to me, even more than the monster he faced.

"I won't. I will never run away from you again."

I can't be like that warrior, our situation are very different. I am not a hero and I don't aspire to be one, nor will I throw my life to save others, just like he did for me.

But…I can't help to admire him. That's why I will not step back.

"…You will regret that." Were the words she said when she finally walked away from me.

I quickly followed her and as I walked by her side, I said.

"That's for me to decide."

And with that, the conversation died out.

 

********

 

I parted away from Gorgon soon after. We both agreed to meet again the next day to start the planning for the raid on the Blood Temple.

We don't know how long it could take to find and eliminate that person, so we have to think of a good excuse for our absence, maybe Roman can help me with that.

Well, that could wait until tomorrow. Right now what I wanted the most was to shut my brain out and sleep. This had been a long and tiring day.

That's what I want to say but…Do I even want to sleep? Knowing that it's almost certainty that person is going to appear in my sleep again unsettles me.

It's clear that he is not attempting to kill me, nor he is trying to help me in any way. So what's their reason to be so fixated with me?

They say that they are neither ally nor enemy.

Then what are they? A third power not aligned with Solomon or Chaldea?

That would not be entirely strange; the Lion King in Camelot was not with Solomon, she was, in her own twisted way, trying to save humanity from him.

Apart from her, Beast II also tried something similar, bringing life to what Kingu once called "new humanity" something that betrayed Solomon's ideals of destroy the human order.

Could it be that this person is someone like that?

Those thoughts polluted my mind when I found something unexpected. As soon as I opened my room's door, I knew something was not right.

I am not a good magus, well, in fact I am a terrible magus, but even someone like me can sense when something is out of place.

Even if I couldn't see it, I was sure there was an uninvited guest in my room.

"You can come out." I said to the hidden person.

At that moment, the figure of a woman appeared, she was leaning her back against the wall, with her arms crossed. Her long violet hair covered her back almost completely as her strands fell beside her until reaching the floor. She was wearing a thigh dark dress, which almost made her fuse with the darkness of the room, if it wasn't for the violet motifs blending in with her form.

The dim light that came out of the opened door made me difficult to see her features, but there is no way that I wouldn't recognize her.

"Medusa." I stated her name, and she raised her head to meet my gaze, but didn't respond.

"…"

It was not like she hadn't noticed me, she was clearly looking at me but choose not to answer.

What was she doing here? Wasn't she with…?

Ah.

"Hmm, are you perhaps angry about us leaving you there?" I said, touching my nape with guilt. "I am sorry about that, but you should know that-"

"Master." She finally spoke. "I wanted to thank you."

"Eh? Thanks me?"

"For helping Gorgon. I know that she probably didn't tell you this, but what you did means a lot for her." She made a small pause. "And for me."

"Ah, it's okay. I was not really helping her per se, I was just…"

"She was alone." Medusa continued, as if she hadn't heard me. "On that island, when my sisters died, she was left alone. With only the company of the reckless humans that seeked out for her life, it wouldn't be hard to believe that she slowly descended into madness, as she lost her last vestiges of divinity and became a full-fledged monster."

"…"

"I don't remember much about that time, all my memories after the death of my sisters are difficult to perceive. The only thing I remember were my last moments, when Perseus cut my head." She carefully touched her neck, as if she was trying to find an old wound. "The moment I died, I thought it was over at last, I thought that I could finally reunite with my sisters and achieve peace. But…"

She began approaching me. The light behind me let me saw her fully for the first time.

For some reason, she was wearing her blindfold.

"It wasn't like that. My head was taken by that "hero" and used as a weapon. I am not sure I was even alive or not, but I remember the hatred, the murderous rage that invaded me. The only thing I wanted was to kill him and every human and god that ever existed. I wanted to just murder them all."

"…"

"That is Gorgon. That is why she is an Avenger class servant. Even if she can appear calm at times, that hatred is still inside her. That hate is part of her and will never disappear."

I remained silent. I didn't know how to respond.

"That's why, I wanted to thank you, Master, for what you did for her."

She came towards me and without any warning, she hugged me. That gesture was so strange in Medusa that I was shocked for some time.

"She will never be alone again; she has Stheno, Euryale and me to support her now, and we will not let her be consumed by that hatred."

She hugged me tightly.

I see, so this matter affected her more than I thought. Even if she says that they are not the same person…she was still feeling something for her older self. I am a fool for not realizing it earlier.

I hugged her back. I do not mind this cozy feeling, especially from Medusa.

"It's okay, Medusa. You are giving me too much credit. She did most of the-"

"That's why." She interrupted me, once again. "It is not necessary for you to associate with her ever again, Master."

"Eh…?"

A chill down ran though my spin when I heard those words. Those were not words of someone who is relieved. They sounded strange as if they were…

Cold.

"Medusa…W-what do you mean?"

"I meant what I said, since there is no reason for you to meet her, you must not see with her again." Her tone was serious and her voice was dry.

My arms stop touching her, and I stepped back a bit.

Normally Medusa is a really calm, serious and silent Servant.

I remember having troubles when trying to talk to her in the beginning. I just didn't know what she was thinking, and her mysterious aura didn't help.

With time I have come to know her a bit better, for example, I know that she loves reading. Not being a book person myself, I remember trying to read some of her recommendation, just so that I could have a conversation topic with her.

I also know that as a Rider, she enjoy using various mounts, going as far as asking Da Vinci to build her a bike, so that she can use it in between time from singularity to singularity.

Like that, bit by bit, I thought I could finally understand her a little; hence why I could call her my friend and ally.

However, times like this make me thing that I am still far from understanding her completely.

"Are you saying that I shouldn't see Gorgon again, even if I wanted to?"

"But you don't want, right?

"..."

I didn't know what to say. Is she trying to forbid me to see Gorgon just when I need her for the temple raid? This can't possibly be a coincidence.

"Unless it's true." She began.

"It's true what?"

"That you fell in love with her." Medusa said, with a straight face.

"…!"

"Tell me, Master. Is true that you are in love with Gorgon?"

Normally, Medusa is a calm, serious and silent Servant, so I tried my best to treat her with some respect, not being overly friendly but making her know that I trust her at some extend.

But that was proven difficult to maintain with such a question.

"You too? What are you even saying, Medusa?"

Is she trying to tease me like her sisters? Was this all a joke? I did not know that she enjoyed jokes like that.

"Answer the question, Master. Do you love her?"

Her tone surely gave no hint the she was joking.

"You must know that answer better than anyone, Medusa." I sighed, tired. "I tried to kill her, and you stopped me. There is no way that I feel anything for her but hate."

She was there, she saw me while I sank into my desire for revenge. Something that I have purposed buried, trying to think about the real threat.

My real target for revenge…

"Then tell me, does she has feelings for you?"

"What!?"

I don't understand.

"Why are you asking these things? We are enemies! She tried to kill me, and I did the same. How in hell would she love me!? You're not making any sense!"

"Then it must be easy for you right? Since you hate her, you have no reason no meet her."

"…"

I don't understand. I simply couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"What you say is true, since I despise her I don't have a reason to continue talking with her." I recognized that it would be a contradiction if it wasn't like that. "But…why do you seem so adamant that I stop seeing her?"

"…"

She didn't say anything, so I just continued.

"I thought that you wanted me to forgive her, after all, you were the one who stop when I-"

"I think you are mistaken, Master. I certainly advised you not to seek revenge, but I didn't want you to interact with her as an ally or even an acquaintance. She is not someone you can trust Master, and I know that better than anyone."

"Her hate for humanity will never extinguish, even if you manage to befriend her. That dark emotion will remain forever. Servant or not, she is, without a single doublt, an enemy of humanity."

"Just like me." She didn't say that, but I could almost hear it. She was talking from experience.

I glared at her, Medusa was serious. And to tell the truth, I knew that she was only trying to protect me, her loyalty was laudable.

But I can't allow that, not now when I am so close to that temple.

"And what if I want to meet her?" I said, staring at her with a defiant look, one that I wouldn't have believed to use with other servant aside for Gorgon.

"That would be dangerous."

"It's up to me to decide that."

"But you-"

"Medusa. I will meet Gorgon if it's needed. And that's my final decision." I stated, more like a order than an affirmation.

Medusa remained quiet for some time, until she finally spoke again.

"I see, I would not disobey your orders Master." Her voice wore a neutral tone; she didn't seem to be displeased by my decision.

Upon saying that, she passed by me.

"But bear in mind that I am your servant, and my duty is to protect you. I will not allow anyone to hurt you, not even your own servants."

She went to the door, but she stopped just before leaving.

"Not even your own self."

In that precise moment, I felt it. I could feel the passion in her voice, the ferocity in her words that clashed with the coldness of her tone; she won't step back, either. No matter what, she will do anything to protect me.

Anything.

And with those words, she disappeared.

 

**END OF CHAPTER 12**


	13. Moving the Pieces

"Have you talked with Medusa recently?"

It was early in the morning, I have met with Gorgon in her room to start our second "strategy meeting" in hopes that it would turn out better than the last one.

The thing is, I couldn't just ignore what happened last night. What Medusa said could be considered a threat.

To me? Hardly. If she really wanted, she could have subdued me easily, the moment I tried to use a command seal I would be on the floor with one her daggers in my throat. Also, I'd like to think that her defiance was born from her loyalty to me and not from any type of disdain.

No, her target was another.

I eyed Gorgon nervously.

"Why are you asking?" She was puzzled.

Good question, it would be great if I had a proper answer.

"Just curious."

And what could I say? "Medusa was mad at me and may be trying to do "something" to you?" Would she even believe me if I tell her that her younger self is planning to separate us? Even in my mind that sounds utterly stupid.

"No, I haven't talked with her since yesterday's party."

"I see." I involuntary released a sigh.

Medusa...what is she going to do? Is she going to do anything at all?

I understand her concern but can't just give up now. I have already set my sights to that red mountain.

"Why do you seem so relieved?"

"Ah, it's nothing." I tried to change the topic. "Anyway back to the matter at hand, the temple in Babylonia."

I made a circle on the big map that was laying the table. It had the location of all the cities that we visited during the singularity, with details of the surrounding terrain. I have to thanks Da Vinci for this later.

"This is where the enemy is, we have little information about it, apart that it served as the base of the first Gorgon when she was posing as Tiamat."

"First Gorgon?" She looked at me with a deadpan expression, as if saying that my naming convention was dumb.

"You know what I mean." I retorted.

Gorgon frowned a bit, but ultimately didn't say anything, so I continued.

"As for the enemy identity….It's unknown." I admitted, cursing myself internally for my lack of useful information. "But I think is related to Beast II, Tiamat in some way."

"Tiamat…"She seemed deep in thought. "How are you so sure? Didn't you all kill her during the 7th Singularity?"

"Well…"

"…? What's wrong?" Gorgon noted my silence.

"I am not 100% sure about that…" I admitted.

She looked at me weirdly.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you didn't defeat her?"

"No, I am sure we defeated her; I wouldn't be talking with you right now if that weren't the case but…the truth is that I never saw her die."

I can't lie, I never saw her corpse nor I saw her turning into dust. The last thing I knew about her was…

"You sound like you weren't there when the battle was happening." She questioned, and a mocking smile appeared in her face. "Don't tell me you hid while you servants did all the work?"

"Shut up, I was there, fighting together with everyone. But I received…a serious wound and I ended up losing consciousness in the middle of the battle."

A serious wound…that's what Roman said but…

In a reflex I bring a hand to my chest, my heart was still beating, as it should be.

…

"Anyway." I tried to clear my head of those thoughts. "It can't be Tiamat, at least not her directly. Even if she managed to survived, she is not someone who would use these kinds of tactics."

I am not sure she was even sane enough to think properly, let alone put a curse that let her appear in my dreams. No, she was more of a force of nature, a mindless primeval monster, with the sole objective of exterminating the "old" humanity.

The person in the temple has to be someone else. But who…?

While I was thinking about that, I noticed that Gorgon was staring me seriously.

"What?"

"I am surprised that you are capable of such logical thoughts for once."

"…Give me a break, there's nothing I want more than to enter that temple and finish that thing once for all. But if I let my rage control me again, I will not be different from a monster."

Upon hearing that, she smiled viciously.

"It's doesn't matter who it is, Master. That person will be food for my snakes, just like any other."

"…"

I would be lying if said that I didn't like her confidence. To have her and her power in my side…it may not be too bad after all.

"So be it, then. Let's move forward to the raid."

As I said that I made another circle in the map.

"We will make ray-shift next to the city of Uruk, we will gather information about the Temple there."

"Hmm. Is that really necessary? We will have to walk all the way to the Temple in that case." She said, noting the large distance between the city and the forest where the Temple was.

"Unfortunately, yes. It may be just a possibility, but there may be someone there that could help us in this raid."

"Oh? For someone like you to be willing to ask for help, you sure are desperate human."

"Think what you like but I don't plan on dying so soon, Gorgon. If there is a mere chance of improving our odds of victory, then I take it without shame."

"And who may that someone be?"

"Death itself."

"…"

"Well, then we will proceed to Nippur and…"

"Wait." She interrupted me. "That was supposed to be funny?"

"Huh? I don't know what you are talking about." I said, seriously. "I don't joke around."

Gorgon must have noted my tone because she dropped the topic immediately.

I guess she understood who I was talking about.

 

********

 

She had to cover her mouth in order to not gasp, otherwise she would be discovered and everything would have been for nothing.

She didn't want to do this at first; she respected and cared for her Lord too much to even think about disobeying him. If he were to hate her for doing this, she would never forgive herself. In fact, she was prepared to take her own life if that were the case.

But now she understood, she understood why she was asked to spy on her Master.

"Death itself." Were the words he used.

She knew her Lord, he would never use that words lightly, not after meeting Him in Babylonia. For there was no one beside Him that could be called "Death"

And that terrified her; her entire body was shaking without her control, it was almost a miracle that her presence was still concealed. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to run away, to take her Master and run somewhere, the place didn't matter as long as they were far away from Him.

But the Assassin knew that was impossible. Because if the Founder had "business" with her Lord, then they would never be able to escape from Him.

So she steeled herself, and stayed. She had to continue listening to the conversation; she had to know what her Lord was planning and how that was related to Him.

She hoped that Medusa had a plan to deal with this and save their Master.

"Human."

"Hmm?"

"How much of this is left to finish?"

"…I guess we have covered almost everything."

I took a look at the clock to my left, to my surprise, it was still quite early. I guess the plan was not really that complicated to begin with.

"I still need to speak with Da Vinci about this, it may take time so…"

"Do whatever you have to do, human. I myself have a some…pressing matters." For some reason, she sounded exhausted.

"…Stheno and Euryale?"

She looked at me like she was already too tired to respond.

"Enjoy your family bonding, that's what you wanted right?" I said, not being capable of holding a chuckle.

"…Laugh all you want, but I am sure they would appreciate your company too if I suggested it, Master."

"I respectfully refuse."

While saying that, I prepared to leave, but immediately remembered something.

"Hey, If you see Medusa…"

"Be careful" that's what I wanted to say, but couldn't end the phrase.

"Tell her to come to talk to me, okay?"

"Yes, yes just leave at once, human. I need to get my room clean of your presence."

I was about to retort but decided against it, so I peacefully leave the room. I still need to convince Da Vinci to let us do this operation, and I guess saying "I want to kill this person in the ancient Uruk, so open a Ray-shift and don't ask question." is not a convincing argument.

Still what should I do about the Medusa issue? Should I…?

My eyes slowly searched for my arm; the 3 red marks were still in there, ready to be used.

Should I just use a command seal just to be safe…?

…No, what I am thinking, she is my ally, my friend, we solved seven singularities together, doesn't she deserve at least some trust for that?

Yes…I definitely trust her.

…

But in the case she really tries to oppose me…then I would have no choice but to use them.

Nobody would get in my way. Not that Temple person, nor you, Medusa.

 

********

 

Gorgon was running late.

She had promise to visit her sisters the next day after the party, she was sure that they had something prepared for her, but she didn't know what exactly.

"More punishment." She though, seeing them sucking her blood in the near future. She would like to minimize their anger, that's why she had to end her "strategy meeting" with her master in a hurry, to get there as soon as possible.

Although knowing them, surely they would already be mad.

They are always mad.

"Hey!"

Those were her thought when she heard an acute voice coming from behind.

When she turned around to see who was calling her, she found a small child; short blond hair, crimson eyes, and a smile that ran though his entire face.

"Yo, Nee-san." He raised his hand, greeting her.

He radiated an innocent aura from all his being, a kindness born from childhood; something not yet tattered by anything in the world. If a single word had to be uses to describe the child, it would be "pure."

But Gorgon wasn't going to be fooled by his appearance; she did know who this kid really was.

"What do you want, first hero?" She added an edge to that last word, as if the sole mention disgusted her.

And why wouldn't? After all, this man (or kid now) was one of the reasons that the entire concept of "hero" existed.

The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, was in front of her, albeit his young version.

"I was going to Master's room to deliver it, but since you are here…"

While he was saying that, a gold colored mini-portal appeared besides him, and from it came a small bag that fell in Gil's hand.

"Take it."

He threw the small bag to Gorgon, which were caught easily mid-air by one of her snakes. The serpent took the bag between its teeth and shanked it a little, as if measuring its weight until finally giving it to her owner.

With curiosity, Gorgon took a look inside the bag. There were a few dozens of silver coins in it.

"Money?" She asked, perplexed.

"You won't be able to navigate in Uruk without at least some money…unless you want to sleep in the desert, of course." He commented, enjoying that thought.

Gorgon raised an eyebrow.

"So Master has told this brat about the plan." She thought.

It made sense really; who would know better how things work in the ancient Babylonia than the king himself. Although, that didn't take away her displeasure at being helped by him.

"I'll deliver it to the human." She said, not wanting to waste any more time with him, she prepared to leave.

"Ah, don't go yet, Nee-san. Don't you want to talk for a bit?"

"No."

"Come one, don't be like that." He said, putting himself in front of her. "I want to know more about the servant Master choose as his partner!"

"…Partner?" She frowned in disgust.

"Yes! You are a couple, right? Master and you?"

Suddenly one of the snakes that hanged in Gorgon's hair dived towards the younger Gil.

"Woah, be careful, Nee-san." The boy quickly stepped to the side and avoided the animal easily. "You should train your snakes a bit more, that almost hit me."

The serpent retracted to Gorgon's head, leaving behind a small crack in the floor.

"Say something like that again, and I assure you it won't miss." She said and tried to leave once again.

"Ah, wait Nee-san, we haven't-"

"I don't have time for your idiocies. Go bother Master instead."

"Ah, but Master won't tell me anything about you two! He keeps saying things like "we are enemies." Or "We have tried to kill each other, there is no way we feel something like that for the other" He said that phrases in a stern tone, almost in a mocking way. "Is it because he is a tsundere? Ah, could it be that you are a tsundere too, Nee-san? That why you like each other?"

Gilgamesh assumptions were beginning to tire out Gorgon. She did say that she would attack him if he continued, but even she knows that a battle between them would be disastrous. She would certainly not lose, but the victory would not be flawless either. Even as a kid, it would be foolish to underestimate him.

Besides, that stupid human wouldn't be happy if he discovered that he attacked one of his… wait, since when does she care about what that man thinks? What he thinks has nothing to do with her, why she would ever…

Gorgon sighed, she was already tired, and to top it off she had not even dealt with her sisters yet

"We are not a couple, nor friends, nor anything. We are just simply using each other. So cease your nonsense, stupid brat."

Gil seemed disappointed at hearing that.

"Ahhh, but I do think Nee-san and Master have a lot in common!" He said, happily. "After all, you both have already died once right?"

Gorgon stopped her steps.

The atmosphere in the place suddenly changed. The witty expression of young Gil suddenly turned into a grim smile.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the similarities. After all, your original persona died when you become a monster, while Master died and become… what he is now."

Gorgon was dumbfounded.

Died? That human has already died? What in the world…?

"You seemed confused. Hadn't he told you about what happened exactly in the singularity of Babylonia? He just normally talks about the friends he lost but… he never speaks about what he lost about himself.

"…"

"Don't the other servants speak of him with confidence, as if he were a good, kind and friendly person? Don't you find it funny that he seems like the complete opposite of that?

"Are you saying that…they are not the same person?"

"Hmmm, maybe, or maybe not." He touched his chin as if he was thinking about the correct answer.

Gorgon has to contain herself from attacking the kid. To toy with her like that…!

"Damm brat…! You know about all this, right? About everything that's happening?!"

"Oh, could it be that you are interested after all, Nee-san?"

She didn't have to think for that answer.

"…No, I couldn't care less about him." She said, and finally decided to leave.

"Even when he is the same as you!?" the kid shouted.

Gorgon stopped for a second, but continued walking regardless. Even if she was interested, she didn't want to get that information from that child.

A playful and carefree nature, even when speaking about death, something so pure that regard good at evil at the same level, something that could be called "purity." To Gorgon, it was the worst.

That kid is not someone who can't be trusted, even if he is telling the truth.

No, she will get way she wants form her Master himself.

 

********

 

The door in front of me had a metal plate, with a name engraved on it.

"Olgamary Animusphere, Director of Chaldea."

Why was her name still there? Even when Roman had already occupied her job for more than a year now…

Is it a form of respect? Or maybe the staff is too busy to actually come and replace it?

…

I sighed deeply.

"I am sorry, Olga." I whispered, and finally decided to knock the door.

"Come in." A female voice could be heard from the inside.

What I saw when I entered the room was a woman, the vivid image of the Mona Lisa, practically buried in mountains and mountains of paperwork. She moved was writing furiously, to the point I could hardly see her pen.

"Ah, Guda, it's good to see you." Da Vinci said, without actually looking at me, her marine eyes never leave the documents in her desk.

"Too much work?" I said, as I sit in a nearly chair.

"Ah, yes, it's a nightmare. I don't know how Romani could do this almost daily." The interim director said. "I'm never going to tease him about dozing off again."

I release a small chuckle, not even a genius could compete with the dreaded bureaucracy.

"Thanks for your hard work; we would be in trouble if it weren't for you, Da Vinci-chan."

This was really a lot of paperwork, just seeing it make me want to run away, and I could bet Da Vinci felt the same; she must want nothing more than to throw all this away and return to her workshop.

"Well, it's bad, but someone has to do it." She said, finally raising her face to look at me. "All of us have a role to fulfil if we want to save the human Order. Even if someone becomes incapable of doing it, other must take that place for the sake of everyone else."

"…Except for me."

"Indeed, you are the only one than couldn't take others place, and your place cannot be taken either."

"…Is that your way of saying that I am important and useless at the same time?"

"Fufufu, you can interpret it how you want, but the fact that you are irreplaceable will not change."

Irreplaceable…

"So, as much as I like your visit, I still have a lot to do. Did you need something?" She asked while sinking her eyes in the papers again.

"Yes, I actually want to ask for a favor."

"Something related to Babylonia I presume."

"Right, I need permission to go back there. It would be great if you could arrange a Ray-Shift as soon as possible."

"Sure."

"I know this is sudden but… wait, what did you say?"

"I said that it's okay, we will arrange a Ray-shift tomorrow."

"…"

Wow, that was easier than expected.

"I suppose you are going to bring Gorgon with you."

"Huh…how did you know that?"

"Hmm, have you forgotten that we have cameras in all the building, Guda-kun?" She smiled radiantly.

Oh…shit.

"Well, about what you saw…that is..." I touched the back of my neck in embarrassment, how can I begin to explain?

"It's okay; you don't have to say anything, your private life is yours and, only yours."

"Ah…Thank you, Da Vinci."

I sighed in relief. Really, it was good that she didn't want to ask questions, I'm not sure I can lie to her convincingly.

"Having said that let me congratulate you!" She clapped her hands happily. "To think that Guda-kun will finally began dating someone."

"…excuse me?"

"It's a bit surprising knowing that Gorgon has only been here for a few weeks, but I guess love is stronger."

What.

"Da Vinci…sorry but what are you talking about?"

"Oh, was I mistaken? These days you seem to be quiet attached to her, going to her room quite a few times. I even saw her sister chasing you out, wasn't it because you told them that you were dating Gorgon?"

She…really misinterpreted the situation.

"I was sure this Ray-shift was just an excuse to be alone with her… Was there other reason?"

"…!"

Shit, now I am messing up! I can't allow her to find out about the voice!

"Eh…actually it's true." I lied. "I am totally in love with her, sorry for trying to hide it before, hahahahaha."

God, I hate myself.

"Ha, I knew it!" She declared, victoriously. "You don't have to feel embarrassed; it is natural to want to start a relationship, especially knowing that we are so close to the final battle with Solomon."

"When humans face something they fear." She continued. "They desperately cling to things that gave them hope, like family, friends or their partners. One has to live life at its fullest, don't you think so?"

"Hmm, yeah."

The thought that Gorgon could give me hope made me cringe inside. A lot.

"However, be sure to tell the other servants about this." Da Vinci tone suddenly became more authoritative, as if I were talking to my mother. "I understand that you want privacy, but it's not good to leave things unclear. Especially because some girls may get the wrong idea."

"Eh? What do you..?"

"Kiyohime and Serenity."

"Ah."

If one of them had heard what I said about loving Gorgon, then things would have turned ugly. I need to be careful.

"I'll be sure to think about the best way to say it."

How in hell the conversation turned in this way is something I will never understand.

Da Vinci nodded, satisfied.

"Then, If that everything, I will resume my work."

I was indeed ready to leave, but I needed to ask her something more before.

"Just one more thing...Da Vinci."

"Hmm?"

"How is Roman?"

The normally cheerful expression in Da Vinci's face quickly dulled. She left the papers in the desk and threw herself towards the back of the chair.

"He…is okay for now." Her voice carried a bit of worry. "Still not good enough come back but…"

"Can I see him?" I asked, even knowing the answer that I would get.

"No." She said, firmly.

"But I just want to make sure that…"

"Sorry Guda, he specifically requested that nobody see him in his state."

I am still worried. I haven't seen him in about month, since he treated me right after I came back from the 7th Singularity.

After that, he just disappeared. One day we were told that he was reported ill, and the next one, Da Vinci was appointed as the interim Director.

It's was really strange if you ask me.

"Well, just tell him I hope he gets better, ok?"

"Don't worry, he is in good hands."

Right, if I didn't know who was taking care of him, I would be more worried.

I am sure Merlin is doing a good job.

Or that's what I want to believe.

 

********

 

The servant Da Vinci saw how Gudao left the room.

Once some time had passed, she opened the first drawer of her desk, and took something from it.

A small framed photo.

In the picture were Gudao, Roman, Mashu and her, smiling and gesturing at the camera. If she remembered well, it had been taken during the New Year, Mashu was wearing a flowered white yukata, while Gudao wore a black Obi. Both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"He is still worrying about you, Roman." She spoke, looking at the smiling face of the doctor. "That's a good thing, right? That means that he didn't change that much…"

Her eyes slowly moved to Gudao, and a sad slime appeared on her face.

"Let's just hope that he makes the right decision in Babylonia, for everyone's sake."

 

********

 

"So, how do I even move this?" I asked, as I took the Rider piece in my side of the board and put it between my fingers. "This is not like real chest, right?"

"It's your piece; you can move it however you please." Said the apathetic person in front of me.

I frowned, as ambiguous as ever.

I slowly take my piece in an "L" path, like you would move a Horse, and knock down one of the multiples enemy Rooks. Just like my pieces before, the Rook disappeared in the darkness.

"So you have finally decided to move forward." They said, as if they were expecting that.

"Sorry that it took me so long, but rest assured, I'm coming for you."

"I see, I'm glad."

"…?"

"Your time is already running low." They said, as they moved one of the Rooks to my side of the board. "There is no telling what would happen if you waited more."

"Are you saying that you would have killed me if I didn't decide to go to that temple?"

"Kill you? I would never do such a thing. In fact, you should be more worried about yourself."

"What…?"

"The one who is going to end you is not me, nor Solomon, but your own weakness, Master of Chaldea."

"My weakness…"

I know, I'll be damned if I didn't know about my own uselessness. What happened in Babylonia was just a reminder of my situation. I am still just a weak human fighting in a war between Heroic Spirits. My life could end in a blink of an eye.

But even knowing that, I still refuse to abandon the frontlines.

Even if I wanted to quit, who would do it in my place? Who would shoulder the burden of saving the world? No one, not the rest of the Masters that are sleeping in Chaldea, nor the so called A team.

It's like Da Vinci said, only the unprepared and inexperience me is available, nobody can't take my place. If they wanted someone better, then they should have avoided that explosion.

"You keep calling me weak…but are you different? Are you saying that you are strong?"

"I am."

"Strong enough to defeat Solomon?"

"If the conditions are met, I may be able to defeat him."

"But you don't want to, right? If that were the case, you would be fighting alongside us, instead of cowering inside a stupid mountain."

"What I want or don't want is not important. However, what I can offer you is."

"And what that is, if you let me to ask."

"Strength."

"…You are not being too clear."

"I will reveal everything when you come to me, when we are face to face."

As always, they are too calm, as if this entire situation was a mere show for them to enjoy. They said that they have power, but they choose to be spectators, watching me and Solomon fight each other to the death.

It really pisses me off.

"Do you realize that I am going there to kill you, right?"

At that moment, the silent façade that they have built sudden crumbled, and a powerful laugh erupted from his hidden mouth.

"I am waiting, Master of Chaldea." They said, ignoring my previous comment as if it were just a simple joke. "Don't make me wait much, for your own sake."

 

**END OF CHAPTER 13**


	14. Babylonia

I looked with resignation at the situation we were in. There was a clear flaw in our plan that we had failed to notice.

To enter the city of Uruk, we need to disguise ourselves. This is for various reasons; one is because I want our presence to remain hidden from King Gilgamesh himself. This is not because I believe that he is incapable of helping us; it's more that I think he will be more trouble than anything else.

The second, and more important reason, is that Gorgon is a monster. Even when she retains some human characteristics, she still have demonic snakes coming out of her air, and that's something that normal people may be…a bit uncomfortable with.

…

Who am I kidding? They would certainly alert the guards as soon as they saw her. Heck, I would do it too if I were them.

To put it simple, Gorgon can't enter Uruk.

But, that could be easily resolved, right? I mean, if she wore a big cape, she could cover most of her monstrous features like her hair and hands.

That was what I thought before. I was wrong.

And I discovered it in the most stupid way possible.

There was a trail behind us. In the vast desert that surrounded the city of Uruk, a trail in the sand was being made by Gorgon, apparently without her knowledge.

To put it worst, the part of her body that was making the trail was… a bit of a sensible part. Even I knew that.

So, it tried my best to inform Gorgon about it as tactfully as possible.

"Gorgon."

"What do you want?"

"Your tail is showing."

She turned around to see behind her. After a minute she looked at me again and said.

"And?"

Tch. No reaction at all, as expected of her.

"People will notice."

"And?"

…Now she is doing it on purpose.

"You can't enter Uruk with a giant tail behind you, genius."

"Ah, that." She said, as if that thought hadn't occurred to her. "You are worrying for nothing, Master."

"Even if you say that…"

I was about to continue when Gorgon suddenly disappeared in the air.

"Now, I can enter."

Ah, I am idiot. I had forgotten that she could do that.

"Well, sure you can do that but…eh…" I didn't want to recognize the fact that I didn't think about it, so I came up with an excuse quickly. "It would seem like I am talking to myself when I speak to you."

"…You are annoying." She sighed.

She made herself visible once again. Then she raised her tail and began to roll it in her body, to the point that her long tail could be covered by the cape she was wearing.

"Happy now?"

"Ah? …eh, I guess." I didn't expect that she would humor me, that comment was more of a joke than anything. "Well, with that out of the way, let's continue, shall we?"

"Wait," Gorgon stopped me as I began to leave.

"…?"

She suddenly raised her hand and began pointing it to an undefined place in the desert, a bit ahead of us.

Immediately after that, a violet energy sphere appeared there, followed by a small but violent explosion.

"What are you-!?" I asked, surprised.

"We have company, Master."

"Eh..?"

As the smoke of the explosion dissipated, I could see the figure of what appears to be a human, the "man" wore a light brown cape, which covered a bandaged wrapped body, like a mummy.

"Wait, are those..?"

I didn't finish talking when a couple of similar men raised from the sand, with knifes in their hands. They wore similar ragged clothes to the one Gorgon killed.

They readied their knife and began to rush at us.

"Really?" Gorgon said, almost disappointed.

Two of her snakes quickly caught both "men" by the head.

"Is this the only thing that the ancient Mesopotamia could throw at us? A pair of withered men?" She seemed insulted for some reason.

The snakes raised the men, while they desperately tried to cut them with their knife, but it was useless. The demonic serpents bite down.

A cracking sound could be heard as the snakes broke the skulls of the men, killing them instantly. The men ceased their struggle as a fine dust fell off they now broken heads.

"Achk, these things don't even serve as food." Gorgon said in disgust, as the snake threw the corpses unceremoniously in the sand.

"We call them the Soulless." I said, as I approached one of the corpses. "These guys are like zombies; they can't talk or think, they are like empty husks. The only action they are capable of is trying to kill other things."

I bend down to see the dead Soulless more closely.

No trace of a face was behind the bandage, not even blood. Only a cracked skull beneath the dust remained.

"To attack a Servant so recklessly…They don't even regard their own life."

If what they are could be called life.

"The only things they are good at are ambushes, as they lack presence. How did you know they were hiding in the sand?" I stood up, and asked to Gorgon.

"Hmm, they may lack presence, but they still have killing intent, this soulless thing really wanted to kill us."

"Ah, I see."

To think that something so decayed has the will to attack us…. No, maybe that's the only thing they have left, the need to satisfy the anger that consumes them.

"Anyway, as you can see, they are really weak. Even I could have taken out the three."

"So weak that it is insulting." Gorgon said, frowning. "Didn't you say that a lot of powerful monster roamed these deserts, Master?"

"They did, I am sure of it. I am surprised that we have not encountered Uridimmus or Mushussus yet."

"Are that things at least stronger than this weaklings?"

"Well, you are a servant so I don't know how they compare to-"

I was cut off, because a robed figure rose from within the sand just in front of me, screaming so loudly that it stunned me for a second.

"…!"

"Master!"

A Soulless, similar to the other three, but with what appeared to be a gas mask on his face charged at me with his rusted knife.

I was too slow and he was too close, I couldn't dodge it. The knife quickly sunk in my chest, just in the place where my heart was.

…

Or that's what I thought.

When I recovered from the shock, I could see the Soulless trying to drive the dagger into me, but failing spectacularly. I could feel the pressure of the weapon in my chest, but the thing wasn't cutting.

"…"

I quickly reinforced my arm and drove a fist in his face, breaking the mask in the process.

Quickly, just as he was hitting the floor, I stepped on his head as hard as I could. The dust that came of his now dead body mixed up with the surrounding sand.

"Ah…ah…ah…" I was panting, more for the shock than for the lack of air. "Son of a bitch!" I kicked the body a few times.

My rage was nonessential since the soulless was already dead, but I still felt anger at him for surprising me.

When I finally could calm myself, I looked at my strangely silent companion.

Gorgon was looking at me with surprise.

"Are you a fool?!" She was furious for some reason. "Didn't you say that they couldn't talk or think!? How could something that doesn't think take you by surprise so easily!?"

I was taken aback by Gorgon sudden hostility, but I immediately retorted.

"Well, didn't you say that you could detect their killing intent!? How did you miss that one!?"

"That's..." She seemed doubtful. "Because it didn't have one, I could not feel anything."

"Hmm maybe he could hide it, after all, he only attacked when we lowered our guard…"

Almost like a tactic…maybe not all the Soulless are as incapable as we thought so.

I was thinking that when Gorgon approached me.

"Hey, didn't that thing stab you?" She said taking the section of my cape where the Soulless had stabbed; there was a hole in it.

"Well, he tried." I said, as I looked at my clothes under the cape, it were damaged too. "It seems like my clothes softened the impact or maybe the knife was so rusty that it lost some of its sharpness."

When I looked up, I found Gorgon dangerously close to me, watching with me an expression that I could not easily identified.

Then, without any warning, she sunk her claws in the hole.

"What are you-?" I almost jumped in surprise.

"What would happen if that knife wasn't rusted?" She stared at me, seriously

"…"

"That thing aimed at your heart, human. What would have happened if he managed to land the blow?"

"But he-"

"Answer the question." She was extremely serious.

"I would have probably bled out…I would have had to use my command seals to call for help, and the raid would have ended in a failure."

"I see that you know that." She brought her face even close to mine. "And if you know that, why are you so carefree? Are you actually planning to die before reaching that guy you asked me to kill?"

I frowned, because for the first time, I actually could not talk back. Gorgon was right, I lowered my guard even when I knew enemies could attack, this situation was entirely my fault.

"You can't imagine the disgrace I would feel if the human that manage to corner me ended up killed my some weakling. I would find a way to resurrect you just to kill you again, idiot." Gorgon finally walked away, to where the knife had fallen.

"You have to thank the fact that the weapons of these filths are as withered as-" She didn't finish talking, and for some time, she was silent.

"Gorgon?" I asked, weirded.

"It's nothing." She once again approached me. "Let's go, we have lost a lot of time to this stupidity."

"…I concur." I sighed. It was my fault.

As I was preparing to continue our journey, I noticed that Gorgon was still very close to me.

"Hey, aren't you too-?"

"Do you want that another thing to come out of the sand to stab you?" She asked sarcastically.

I got her point, and I didn't really have a counter argument. She was actually doing her job as a Servant protecting me, for once.

"Okay…" I sighed again.

I really hope it will not take too long to reach Uruk.

 

********

 

As we advanced through the desert lands, we finally found our way to the city of Uruk.

A giant brick wall appeared in our line of vision, extending to the point of covering the horizon itself.

"Ah, we are finally here."

Hopefully I can find him; otherwise this detour would have been for nothing.

I was about to continue when I noticed that Gorgon wasn't moving. She was still looking at the walls of Uruk.

There was an evil smile on her face.

"Don't you think it's ironic, Master? These walls were built to stop monsters like me, but right now they're about to let us in through the front door."

Seeing that smile, several memories came back to my mind.

That was the smile she had seen when she murdered Ushiwakamaru, the same one she had when she turned Leonidas into stone.

I did not like that smile at all, nor what it represented.

"We're here to gather information, Gorgon. I hope you're not planning anything stupid."

"Servant or not, she is without a doubt, an enemy of humanity." Medusa words resonated in my mind. Maybe it was a bad idea to let Gorgon enter a human city. She still does hate humans.

"Oh? That's like saying that a wolf should not eat any sheep if it's find its way in the corral. That's the nature of the predator Master, to feed itself off of prey."

"That only works if the wolf doesn't have an owner." I showed her my hand with the command seals. "You know what I am capable of, so don't try me."

She stared at me in defiance, with a look that could turn me in stone if she wanted to.

"Hahaha." She suddenly laughed. "I won't kill any of those humans if that is what worries you. Unless you ask me to, that is."

"What? Are you a fool? Why would I ask you to kill humans?"

"For that, maybe?" She made a sign for me to look at the door.

As I looked, I could still see a group of armed guards waiting by the giant door.

"These clothes may hide my true form, but that doesn't mean that they will let us in just for that."

"So your solution is forcing our way in?"

"It's a straight forward plan, just like you like, right master?"

"And it's totally not an excuse for you murder them." I gave her a deadpanned expression.

"Well, I haven't eaten anything for a while; my snakes are becoming hungrier too."

I really do not like where this is going, I should use a command seal just to be sure.

Unfortunately, the guards have already seen us, so I would have to postpone that for later.

"We are not killing anyone; I have something prepared for that. Just follow my lead, ok?

"Tch." She seemed disappointed. "This would be easier if you didn't try to look like the good guy now of all times."

…Does she think I kill every person I don't like? Who does she think I am?

One of the guards waved his arm as he approached.

"Good day travelers, these are the gates of Uruk. What business brings you here?" He asked, in a friendly tone.

The guard made no sign of recognizing me.

"Good day to you, good man, my companion and I are humble merchants who want to trade some goods in the grand market of Uruk, our stay will not be long." I said, using the most cordial tone possible.

"I see, I don't distrust your word, but I am obliged to ask for your and the lady's documentation."

"Sure."

I put a hand in my clothes and pulled some sheets in the form of parchment, and gave them to the guard, who quickly took them and went to his partner at the door.

"Oh? Documents?"

"Yes, I asked Gil-kun to make some merchant credentials for us, last time we entered using the same method, so it shouldn't pose any problems."

"…Human."

"What?"

"Do you trust that kid?"

"Gil-kun? Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Hmm…It's nothing. Forget it."

Huh? Where did that come from? That was a strange question.

"More importantly, don't you think those guards are taking too long to "check" those documents? Maybe they have already realized that you are a fraud."

"Impossible, those documents were written by Gil-kun himself, there's no way that..."

I said, but at that moment one of the guards looked up from the papers and stared at us in surprise, for some reason.

"See? They probably know already. You were discovered, Master."

The moment she said that, one of them returned to the door, while the other came quickly to meet us.

Suddenly I began to feel restless; I had not foreseen that something like this could happen. The guards prohibiting our entrance to the city could potentially damage our odd of success…

"Just say it Master."

"Eh?"

"I can kill them very easily, without anyone inside the walls knowing until is too late. Only a single look of mine is enough."

"Don't you dare to even think about that! Even if we can't enter Uruk, that doesn't mean we can't go directly to the temple instead."

"Is that so?" She gave me an accomplice look. "But you don't want that, right?"

"…!"

"After all, those guards are getting in your way, Master. So they may as well be no different from that thing in the Temple."

"…"

"Order me to kill them, and I will."

I felt several drops of sweat trickle down my forehead.

No, stop. I am not considering that.

I have made stupid mistakes in the past, but I am not the mindless killer that Gorgon thinks I am.

What separates me from Solomon if I start killing people indiscriminately? Nothing. I would become the same as the people I seek revenge against.

I am not like that.

I will only kill the ones who deserve to be killed.

"There is something in these documents that you had not told me about." Before I realized the soldier was in front of me, his tone was serious.

"…!" I began to tremble, should we flee? Maybe if I use a command seal, Gorgon could leave the guard unconscious and…

"You didn't say that you were a newly married couple!"

...

...

...

Eh?

My brain stopped working, failing to process what the soldier had just said.

"Aaaahhh!?" Gorgon shouted, apparently having the same reaction as me.

"Let me congratulate you for your union, even being so young you have already found a companion for life." He said, while shaking my hand happily. "You too miss, I wish you the best."

This time it was Gorgon's turn to stay speechless, while I tried to force some words out of my mouth.

"Ah...uh...thanks you, I appreciate it very much but... How did you know that we were...married?" I asked, pretending a normal tone and trying to find an explanation for such a strange situation.

"How did I know? Well it's in the documents, of course! They say it clearly."

"Oh, yes, I had forgotten." I said, and pretended to laugh, while making a mental note to punish Gil-kun when we return to Chaldea.

"Anyway, everything is in order, you can enter the city." He said, and made a gesture with his hand for us to follow him.

Gorgon stepped forward, but not before giving me a look of repulsion.

I just took a deep breath and made a gesture with my hand as if trying to say that this was not my fault.

The soldier who had gone away earlier activated a pulley mechanism, and the huge doors opened a little bit, just enough to let us through.

"Follow me, please." said the soldier with whom we had spoken, as he entered the city.

I began to move when I notice that Gorgon didn't move. She was looking at horizon from where we came in.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing." Gorgon reassured me.

"Probably?"

"You will see."

"What does that -?"

"Any problem?" The guard asked, seeing that we were not following him.

I quickly try to let go of Gorgon, but she grabbed my hand, and pulled me closer to her.

"No problem," said Gorgon, with a fake smile on her face. "My husband was just telling me how beautiful the city looked. Isn't that right, Gu-da-o? "She said, putting extreme emphasis on the last word.

Wait, was that the first time she called me by my name?

"Eh...yes, of course. Let's go...Gorgon."

This exchange would surely have been strange for anyone, but the guard simply smiled and continued forward.

Gorgon held my hand and practically dragged me inside. She did not seem very happy.

I sighed deeply.

As soon as we passed the door, a large number of sounds reached my ears. I could hear the voices of people talking, arguing, trading ... laughing. Even just meters from the entrance, you could see how alive Uruk was, the great metropolis of the ancient world.

And the first step towards the blood temple.

 

********

 

"She knows we are here." Said the blindfolded figure, as she saw her Master and the monster entering Uruk.

"A-are you sure?" Asked the masked figure, with a tone of worry.

"Yes, she at least knows that I am here. I lost my calm when the Soulless attacked Master, so my presence must have been discovered." She recognized.

"…!" The assassin cursed internally. She too began rushing as her Lord was stabbed. Fortunately it wasn't anything grave, but that action had compromise their mission.

"What are we going to do now, Medusa-san?"

The servant rider didn't respond instantly, and a small silence grew between them.

"You must infiltrate Uruk and continue following them, there is a possibility that she hadn't notice you yet.

"And you?"

"I will stand back for a bit. I am not sure how Gorgon may respond if she caught me spying on them a second time."

"Understood. I'll be sure to remain passive as to not disrupt my presence concealment."

The Assassin girl was about to disappear, but she heard the voice of Medusa once again.

"Serenity."

"What?"

"If the First Hassan appears, run."

"…"

"Regardless if what we are doing is right or wrong, if you die then everything will be for nothing. I am not asking you to throw away your life, and I doubt Master would want that either."

"I know but…"

"You have to promise me that you would run away if he appears." Medusa said, her tone was serious. Even if they were never exactly friend, she really wanted to protect the girl.

Was it because of a simply feeling of camaraderie? Or maybe it was because the girl reminded her of herself? She was not sure.

"I can't…do that, Medusa-san. If it were my life alone, then I would undoubtedly do it but..."

There is nothing that she wanted more than to escape from her past, from her mistakes as the leader of the Assassins.

The first Hassan, the original Old Man in the Mountain was the incarnation of all that errors, of all that grieves. Meeting him was like facing her past; was like facing a grim reaper that will not rest until she was punished for her sins.

It will come for her, as it will come for the other eighteen leaders.

However, there was something that she wanted to protect now.

"Master's life could also be in danger. If something would happen to him them I…" She declared, her voice was shaking, as if that sole thought was enough to put her on edge. "I have to protect him, Medusa."

The servant rider wanted to object, but couldn't. After all, they felt the same.

"I see that you have taken your decision. It would be hypocrite of me trying to stop you." Medusa said, resigned. "In that case, I wish you good luck, Hassan of Serenity.

"You too, Medusa-san. Let's bring Master back, together." As soon as she said that, she disappeared in the air, leaving no trace behind.

And with that, the Servant Rider was left alone, contemplating the extensive walls of the city of Uruk.

Even though she understood why her Master was here, she still had a lot of questions.

Why would her master hide something as serious as hearing voices in his head from them? Why would he tell Gorgon of all people? How were the first Hassan and that red mountain involved in all this?

…

…

…

Was her Master…truly going crazy?

 

**END OF CHAPTER 14**


	15. Crumbling Castle

So it appears that we were lucky enough to meet the most talkative soldier of all Uruk, because the guy did not stop talking. I am not saying that he wasn't trying to be friendly, but he ended being annoying as hell.

He was really animated with our supposed marriage. Asking thing like how we met, how long we were together, if we were planning to have kids, things like that…

To put it worst, I had to come up with things as he asked without any help from Gorgon; who was like "I do not want to deal with this shit, make something up."

Basically the road to the inn we were staying in was an absolute hell for me.

Luckily, he left when we arrived.

Feeling relieved, I thought that I could finally relax for a bit. Even if we rayshifted not that far from here, we still had to walk a considerable distance of the desert on foot.

So, as soon as I entered my room, I collapsed on the bed.

The room itself was really simple, with only a hard bed, a table, a couple of chairs and a small window that was more of a hole in the wall with worn fabrics like curtains.

It was not exactly comfortable, but I wasn't someone who would complain about that, we're back 2600 years before Christ after all.

As I watched the mudbrick celling above my head, as question lingered in my head.

"How exactly should I contact King Hassan?"

It's not like he would come out if I just call him….In fact, there is a possibility that he is not even here.

Last time he was in the singularity to fulfill his duty as Grand Servant: to fight and defeat one of the Beasts that threated humanity, the primordial mother Tiamat. However there is no Beast II anymore, moreover he gave up his title as Grand…

"Are you already slacking off, Master?" The voice of Gorgon interrupted my thoughts.

As she entered the room, she got rid of the cape that was covering her monstrous features. The demonic snakes of her hair broke free, as if the cape had been suffocating them.

"Leave me alone. I am still human; of course I would feel tired after walking under the sun for who know how much time." I recognized. "Besides, what are you doing here? Didn't you ask for a room yourself?"

"Why would I? Aren't I your wife now?" She asked, with an edge on her voice.

"…Hey, you know that's not my fault. I am a victim too."

"It's your fault for trusting that annoying brat." She concluded, crossing arms in disapproval.

I sighed. Well, if she put it that way, it was kind of my fault. Not that I would admit it though.

"Anyway, leave me alone for now, I will contact you once-" I stopped talking when I realize that Gorgon was sitting on the bed, besides me.

"Hmm…Gorgon? What are you doing?"

"There is something that I have been meaning to ask you, Master." She said, without looking at me.

"…? It's not like you need my permission to do it. Speak your mind."

"Then, I'll ask you directly. What happened to Fujimaru Ritsuka in the 7th singularity?"

"…!?"

I stared at her for some time, unsure of how to react. The way she worded that question…

"He died, didn't he?"

"I don't…understand what you are talking about." I said, trying to contain my surprise.

How? How does she know? Did Stheno speak about our conversation?

"As far as I understand, Fujimaru Ritsuka was a normal human." Gorgon continued, ignoring my complaints. "So it wouldn't be difficult to believe that he would die when facing beings that far surpassed him."

"Gorgon… I didn't…" I stuttered.

"But you are different, right? I am not sure how, but you are not exactly a normal human."

"What…!" I feel how my heart had accelerated. "Stop spouting nonsense!

"Then, how do you explain this?" Gorgon asked, and threw something beside me.

With curiosity, I quickly sit up on the bed and examined the object.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked confused, with the object in my hands.

It was a knife, or rather; it used to be a knife. The blade was completely bent to one side and the handle was terribly worn, it was pretty much useless.

"I should be the one asking that." Gorgon said, serious. "That knife is the one that the soulless used to stab you, Master."

"And? Why are you showing me this?"

"Don't pretend you don't understand." She gave me a look of disbelief. "It was only the handle that was damaged; the blade itself was still sharp."

"…!"

"That weakling took you by surprise; you didn't have time to use magic to defend yourself. So, don't you find it unnatural for a sharp knife to bend like this instead of cutting?"

I almost brought my hand to my chest, it was true. I haven't reinforced my body in time to protect me from the blow. So how did I…?

"If a normal human was stabbed in the heart with this, it would have died." She said, finally looking me straight in the eyes. "But you did not, you weren't even hurt."

"..W-what are you saying!? Stop implying things and speak clearly!"

"Hmm, as you wish." She declared as her red eyes appear to shine. "I am saying that you are not real Fujimaru Ritsuka, isn't that right, Master?

 

********

 

Gorgon finally said what she had suspected for a long time, the person the other servants described and the one who summoned her were different.

This Fujimaru Ritsuka is an impostor. She was sure of it, there was no other explanation.

A confused expression appeared in the face of the person who called himself "Gudao", it only lasted a moment and was quickly replaced by a gloomier one. He lowered his head, as his eyes seemed to lose their life.

Not a single word came from his mouth and a tense silence occupied the room for some minutes.

Gorgon kept her eyes steady on him.

"I didn't realize when I first meet you; I disregarded you as common human, a being no different from the foolish heroes that came seeking for my life in the shapeless island, someone who only knows about taking and ravaging."

"…"

"But then, I spoke with your servants, those idiots adored you, even with that twisted personality of yours. However, what people said about you didn't match your true personality, things didn't add up."

"…"

"Were you fooling them? No, you suck at lying. There was something more, something with you was just wrong."

"…"

"You, you are not really him, right? You are-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" he cried, in a heartrending scream, stopping Gorgon.

"My name is Fujimaru Ritsuka, my friends called me "Gudao". I am nineteen years old and my birthday is on March 23th." He declared, in a monotonous tone, as if he was repeating something he learned by heart. "I did volleyball in school but it's been some time since I practice it. I dislike large crowds and I like rainy days."

"…"

"That's me, Fujimaru Ritsuka."

He got up from the bed and tried to leave but Gorgon grabbed him. She wasn't satisfied with just that.

"Do not give me that shit, Master. That's just a half-assed answer."

"Well, sorry for being boring, but that's who am I."

"Liar."

Their eyes crossed; the defiance in Gorgon's red eyes collided with Gudao's cold azure ones.

"What the fuck do you want me to say!? Do you want me to tell you how many times I fell trying to ride a bicycle? Or do you want me to recite the speech I gave in my school graduation? Or maybe you want me to show you where my parents are buried!?"

"I don't care about that things." She declared. "There is more about you, something that you aren't saying."

"You are wrong. My name is, was, and it will always be Fujimaru Ritsuka. My mission is to kill Solomon, and I will accomplish that mission. That's all to it, there is nothing more, nothing less."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't need you to believe me, Gorgon. However, if you doubt my word, then you too are getting in my way." He raised his arm, her command seal glowed. "I will achieve my revenge, with or without you, Gorgon."

As he finished saying that, he managed to free himself from the Gorgon's grip and immediately left the room without another word.

Gorgon just looked with anger in her eyes.

"Who is running away now, dumbass."

 

********

 

I left the room at full speed, and began to walk aimless through the streets of Uruk. No, I was not walking, I was running.

I didn't feel good; something inside me was restless, as if my heart was trying to abandon my chest.

Why?

Why does she of all people care about that thing? Is my identity really that important?

"No…no… what I am thinking?" I put my head in my hands.

I am Fujimaru Ritsuka, there is no doubt about it. That's who I am, and who will always be until the day of my demise. There's no use to thinking otherwise about that.

Instead, I should focus on my true objective. To kill that thing in the temple, and to kill Solomon for what he did to me. That is my true objective, the only reason I am still alive, and any other things are useless to me.

I just need to focus on what's in front of me and continue moving on.

Like I always do.

In that precise moment, a figure suddenly appeared in my field of view.

Among the large number of people who passed by, I saw the image of an old man; a large dark brown coat obscured his whole body, preventing me from completely seeing his face except for some wrinkles produced from age and a large grey beard. In his hands rested a cane, which compensated for the lack of one of his legs.

I saw him for a few minutes, not knowing what to do.

He…he found me.

Suddenly he turned around and started walking among the crowd, until his figure almost began to fade.

"W-wait!" I quickly followed him.

Now I felt like an idiot. If he really wanted to meet me, then he would surely find a way.

After all, there is no escape from death.

 

********

 

"That idiot!"

Gorgon cursed, as she abandoned the inn to look for her Master.

She looked around the city, trying not to pay too much attention to the dirty humans who populated it. She knew that if she looked carefully at them, then her instinct may get the best of her.

She can't allow that, she needed to focus on her Master.

For him to run away like that without thinking about the consequences…how idiotic. It would be worst if something happened while she was not warding him and they had to abandon the raid.

Still her suspicions were probably true, that guy is not who he say he is, at least not now. He probably used to be Fujimaru Ritsuka, but now he is just deluding himself thinking that he still is.

What happen to the real one then? She didn't know, but it had to be something serious enough to radically change his personality and creat what he is right now.

Something… like a curse.

Gorgon couldn't help but to remember a girl, a foolish and innocent girl prostrate in a sacred temple, praying to her gods.

A girl that would soon become a monster.

"…"

Maybe…it was her fault…the real identity of her master was probably more important that she had thought of. Maybe she should have treated the subject in a more…

Wait, what was she thinking? This situation was not her fault at all! It's him, it's always him and his stupid fits of rage.

He needs to understand, as soon as he recognizes what he has become, the sooner he would be truly free. Otherwise, his indecisive could hurt him and the people around him.

Just as it happened to her.

She was deep in thoughts when she felt something underneath her cape, a demonic snake came from her hair without her permission.

"Hey, calm down, what are you-?" She asked, when she realized the situation she was in.

She found herself being surrounded by humans.

Had she entered a busy area without noticing? All kind of people passed around here by the streets of Uruk, there were civilians, soldiers, merchants, kids running around. It really felt like a metropolis.

And it was driving her mad.

Hate, anger, ire. For every word that came to her ears, for every laugh or argument she heard, a feeling of contempt flooded her.

No matter what she did, she couldn't contain those feelings.

Why? Why should these humans remain alive? It would be better if they were all dead, it would be better if they all became their food.

Food…hunger. Her snakes were hungry, she felt it too. They had not tasted human blood since they were summoned. They hunger for it, they desire it, they wanted to taste it again, just like in the shapeless island.

Did her Master really care what happened to each one of these people? No, he doesn't. The only thing he cares about is his revenge. This people mean nothing to him.

So, as long as no one finds out, as long as it didn't interfere with her Master's revenge… then there should be no problem with one or two humans disappearing.

Yes…that's what she wanted.

That's what the monster wanted.

And as if her desire was answered, she felt something small colliding with her.

A little girl fell in front of her feet, she was wearing a white one piece dress and long braid adorned her light-brown hair.

"Huuuh" She made a painful sound as she took her hands to her forehead, it seemed that she was running and accidentally crashed with Gorgon.

"Are you okay?" The monster asked, although she did not really care about that.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you." she said apologetic. "It just… it just that..."

"Is something wrong?"

"I…lost my mother! I was next to her just a few minutes ago and suddenly she disappeared…I looked for her everywhere but-!" The girl looked like she was about to cry.

"I see…" Gorgon said, and a dark emotion began to grow in her. "If you want, I can help you."

"Eh? Will you find my mother, Onee-san?"

"Sure." Her snakes stirred inside her clothes. "Just follow me, we will surely find your mother."

 

********

 

I know this place.

I have been here before, in the 7th singularity. Here I met a man who called himself Ziusudra.

I know this scenery too; it's exactly the same as back then.

The old man quietly waited for me, sited silently on a bench, with both hands being supported on by his cane. People around talked about him, wondering once again if he need help or if he had eaten anything yet, confusing him with a homeless person.

But I knew the truth; he was not just some vagabond.

Ziusudra was just an alias; his real identity was no other than King Hassan, the first leader of the order of Assassins.

And the avatar of Death.

"…"

"Okay, Guda, stay calm and think properly, I can't make any mistake here." I tried to reassure myself when I remember something.

Hmmm, that could work.

Taking the risk he disappeared, like the fleeting ghost he appeared to be, I did not approach him instantly.

Instead, I reached into my pocket and groped until I found what I was looking for.

"One...two...yes, this should be enough."

I walked to a small stand on the side of the street, trying not to take my eyes off the old man.

Upon arrival, I pointed at one to the loaves that were on display.

"Can I have of those, please?"

The shopkeeper, a woman wearing a Niqab that didn't allow me to see her face, nodded and handed me the bread as I deposited two silver coins in her hand.

"I am ready." I said, and breathe deeply.

Having done that, I finally headed towards the person that I had come looking for in Uruk. He definitely saw me coming, but made no move and remained silent.

I quietly sit next to him.

"…"

"…"

"You know, I think I never thanked you for what you did for us." I began. "Without you, we probably would have never defeat Beast II."

A solemn figure appeared in the horizon when all hope appeared to be lost, a dark knight wearing a skull mask. He looked down at a nightmarish monster and with just a single sword stroke, he cut her wings.

And the primordial mother of all life, an immortal beast that knew no death, fell.

"That's why I wanted to thank you, King Ha-"

"Ziusudra." He interrupted me. "You may call me, Ziusudra."

"Understood. I thank you, Ziusudra-san."

"…"

He didn't say anything, so I continued.

"Do you remember when I we first meet? I tried to give you food and you told me I was being a showoff, that showing mercy to others can be insulting sometimes, that kindness without a source can be a sin."

As I said that, I offered him the bread in my hand.

"This time it's not just kindness." I said, trying to be as honest as possible. "It pains me ask it, but really need your guide again, Ziusudra-san."

He took the bread from my hands, but didn't eat it.

"Unfortunately, my intervention is impossible in this case."

What…!? Did I do something wrong?

"What are you going though right now is yours and only yours fight alone. No one can intervene; the only one who can say how everything will end is you, young one."

…?

"I am…not sure what are you talking about. But I am not asking you to fight for me, Ziusudra-san. You have done enough helping us with Tiamat. I just need information about-"

"In that case, I have a suggestion for you." He interrupted me once again. "Return to Chaldea at once."

"Eh…?"

What…what is he saying? To go back now!?

"Ziusudra-san…with all due respect, I can't go back now. You see, there is something hiding in the temple of blood, something that may be related to Tiamat…"

"Beast II is no more; the concept of death was engraved in her previously immortal body. She was annihilated, it wouldn't threat the foundations of the human order anymore."

"I know… I know that but…!" I stuttered. "This thing, the thing that is calling me…"

"What you seek doesn't exist."

"…!"

"The thing in the mountain you speak of is nowhere to be found. In this time, no person or creature resides in the temple of fresh blood nor did it reside in the past. No magical power or curse is born from it either."

"No…that's impossible! Because I… I hear it…I definitely hear it…!"

"Return to the place you belong to, young one." He said, and his voice became distorted, deep… cold. "In these lands the only thing you will encounter is death."

 

********

 

Innocence is also a sin.

She wasn't always a monster, she was once like the little girl who walked in front of her right now; innocent.

She trusted her people and loved her gods. She always tried to be kind to the people that adored her, and there wasn't a single day that she forgot to pray for her and her sister safety.

And despite that, how they repaid her kindness? How her Gods answer her prayers?

With hate, with envy, with rejection, with a curse that corroded her so deeply that it made her to kill the two people she loved the most.

She was a victim, a victim of the people, a victim of the gods and victim of the world.

And why? Because she trusted others; because she loved others.

Never again.

Never again she will show mercy; never again she will trust human beings. Never again she will let the humans or the gods to have her way with her.

Being a victim is not an excuse, being innocent is also a sin.

"Hmm, Onee-san, are you sure we can found mother here?" The girl asked, no doubt noticing that they were getting into secluded alleys.

This little human girl that was about to be massacred, she was also a victim, a victim of her own innocence. Just as she had been.

That's why she won't felt any kind of guilt when the girl will be devoured by her snakes. In fact, she would be delighted to extinguish once again the life of one of those accursed humans.

"Yes, she should be close by, why don't you go ahead a bit?"

"Eh…y-yes."

The girl continued forward, getting into a narrow area between two houses, away from the tumult of the main streets, Gorgon knew that this was the perfect place.

She slowly took off her cloak, freeing the demonic snakes that were born from her hair.

Was she different than those humans and gods who betrayed her back in the past? No, she wasn't, but she did not care.

As long as he could kill the humans, as long as he could see the suffering on their faces, she did not care.

This was her revenge against humanity. This is what it means to be an Avenger.

One of her snakes slowly extended at the defenseless back of the girl, it opened its mouth showing a large amount of sharp teeth.

Just a little bit, and it will finally be able to satisfy their hunger!

"Ah! King!" However, the girl suddenly shouted, and the snake quickly withdrew towards their owner.

"King?" Gorgon thought confused, when she saw who the girl was talking about.

The blond man in front of her irradiated an imposing aura, his crimson blood eyes rivaled those of Gorgon herself, and his proud and secure smirk seemed to denote a superior knowledge, as if he already knew about the situation beforehand.

"King! King Gilgamesh!" The girl rushed toward him and hugged him. " I am so happy, I was-"

"I know, little mongrel, you mother was looking for you." She said, as he put his hand on her head. "She is with the guards right now, so you should go and make her know that you are safe."

"Thank you so much, King Gilgamesh!" The girl was about to run when she said. "Ah, King, this Onee-san was helping me to find my mother too!"

"Hmm, I see. Don't worry; I will sure to properly thank her myself." His eyes stared deeply at the Gorgon monster.

There was fire in his eyes.

 

**END OF CHAPTER 15**


	16. Disequilibrium

Gorgon saw the human blocking her path with fury.

Yes, that blonde guy with the annoying smile was, in fact, a human being, not a Servant. The King of Heroes was still alive and kicking in this era.

She could feel his power, it was immense for a human, no normal magus could match it. But that didn't mean anything, a magus was still a human, and a human could never defeat a Servant.

Despite that, Gorgon wasn't going to contain her rage.

"You will regret interrupting my meal, human." She stared at him with anger, he dared to let her prey go, so he will become the prey instead.

Gilgamesh didn't even flinch at that.

"Meal, huh? To think a mere monster would be able to come to feed at my city so freely…those guards will be severely punished for their incompetence." The king said, not to Gorgon but to himself. "Not like you would be able to escape from me, Servant."

Suddenly, a book appeared on his hand, it was made of pure gold and had a few symbols which Gorgon imagined was Sumerian inscribed of it.

"It's regretful, but I guess it's time that I, the king, take out the trash personally." A few glowing symbols appeared in the air surrounding him. Gorgon could feel powerful prana behind them, that was the power of a magus of the Age of Gods.

Absolutely weak.

"You are getting too cocky, bastard!" The demonic snakes in her hair hissed. "I'll be sure to make your death as painful as possible."

"Ahahahahahaha, you surely jest, mongrel." Gilgamesh just laughed, and with a sharp tone, he added. "After all, how are you going to kill me if your master is the one getting killed first."

As soon as he said those words, the golden book closed by itself, and with a single kick to the floor, Gilgamesh rose to the sky in a high jump.

"…!"

He landed on the rooftop of a near house and began to flee.

"That bastard! He is going for Master!"

It was not necessary to fight a Servant directly. If her Master was killed, then she would simply disappear. It was a simple, but effective tactic.

But Gorgon was having none of it.

She didn't waste any time and jump to follow the king, he was wrong if he thought that a human could surpass the speed of a servant.

But in her pursuit, she failed to realize something.

As she was in midair after the jump, she saw the figure of Gilgamesh, completely still in the rooftop, as if he was waiting for her.

"Fool." He said as he extended his hand in Gorgon's direction.

It was a trap, a Gorgon had fallen in it.

Out of nothing, a powerful current of air hit Gorgon. It was so strong that it sent her backwards in the air.

"…!"

Without anything to use as support, Gorgon was unable to stop herself as she was easily thrown a few couples of kilometers until she finally hit the ground again.

Gorgon was unharmed, that attack had not caused her any damage whatsoever, but that wasn't the king's objective.

She was outside the city; a desolate wasteland now surrounded her, with no sign of human life nearly.

She immediately tried to go back, but a giant column of fire got on her way.

As she tried to dodge it, another column rose from the ground, then another, then another, until an immense fire wall blocked her way.

Gorgon frowned.

"To do all this work just to keep me away from your city…!"

As soon as she said that, Gilgamesh slowly descended from the sky.

"Hmm, It would be a tragedy if you manage to put your filthy paws on my people. I am the King after all, I can't let a monster like you to ruin the city I have been slowly rebuilding.

"Useless! When I am done with you, I'll be sure to devour every single one of -"

Gorgon couldn't finish, because a giant fireball was thrown at her, which she easily dodged to one side.

"…!"

Or that's what she thought, because as her feet touched land again, a column of fire was born from under her.

The fire hit her whole, it was painful, she felt how the snake in her hair screamed in pain.

In a second, she got away from the fire. She could see a strange symbol where she had stepped just seconds ago.

"When did he…!?" She started to thought, but was interrupted as an enormous rain of light was directed at her.

"Not this time!"

She opened her hands, and her snake hair released a series of violet rays that intercepted the attack easily.

What they didn't intercept was Gilgamesh himself, as he lunged toward her with a golden axe.

Gorgon smirked.

"CYBELE!" She screamed, activing her mystic eyes of petrification, the curse that turned everyone she sees into stone.

However the king continued his rush and sliced the monster with the axe.

"How!?" Gorgon was genuinely surprised as she was forced stop the axe with her forearm, not because the axe had made that much damaged at her, but because he was completely unscratched.

"Magic doesn't work on me, mongrel!"

An explosion of fire was released from his free hand that sent Gorgon a couple of meters back.

"You damn human!" Gorgon managed to stop herself this time. She couldn't believe what was happening, a mere human was giving her so many problems. She knew that just one attack was enough; just a single hit to his heart and the battle would be over.

But the King wasn't stepping back.

"Uruk in my treasure, mongrel."

The King declared and the book appeared again in his hands. Different symbols appeared around him, and when the book closes itself again, the land beside his feet began to tremble in an earthquake. Mountains of earth ascended to the sky behind him, they were so tall that they hide the sight of Uruk in the distance.

"And I would never let you have it. Never!"

His words didn't carry his normal narcissistic nature, they have something that Gorgon could almost confuse as determination.

 

***Scene Break***

 

"What you seek doesn't exist."

Serenity couldn't begin to comprehend the meaning behind those words.

The person that her Lord was looking for didn't exist. The curse he spoke of didn't exist. There was no person in the mountain, there was no curse inflicting him.

If those words were true, then that meant that her lord...her lord...

…

Serenity didn't even want to think about that possibility…however, the Founder didn't have a reason to lie, what would the one who reigns over death gain by hiding the truth? It didn't make sense.

But then what about her Lord? Were his words a lie? Or maybe…?

Maybe he had truly gone mad.

…

Serenity wanted nothing more than to trust him, but she was told what happened in the seventh singularity, her Lord lost the people he cared about, one by one, everyone died.

So it wouldn't be difficult to believe that he could have lost his reason too.

"My lord…." She whispered, weakly, as she raised her head to look at him.

What she found was a crestfallen man. His head was down, his eyes appear to have lost its color, his mouth hag a little bit open, as if he was trying to talk but couldn't find the strength to do so.

That was the face of defeat, the face of someone who was show what he believed was a lie.

A pained expression was drawn in Serenity's face, as she tried to control her emotions.

Her lord was in pain, he was suffering. She can't remain hidden anymore; she had to help him, even if the Founder was there, she must-

But in a blink of an eye, the old man besides her Lord disappeared, leaving the defeated magus alone.

"Where!?" She scanned her surrounding, but it was already too late.

She heard a voice.

"What have you protected with that body soaked with poison?"

She froze; the voice came from behind her.

"Nothing."

The next thing she heard were steps, the wooden cane made a hollow noise as the First Hassan slowly came to face her.

Her presence concealment, useless.

All her years of training as the perfect assassin, useless.

Even her poisoned body, which killed thousands of people, was useless before him.

There was nowhere to run.

"The only thing you achieve was loneliness. You could not even protect a flower blooming in the wilds."

She started to tremble, she couldn't fight, she couldn't escape, she couldn't even raise her head to meet his eyes.

"You are unfit to be the leader of the Assassins."

Tears ran through her cheeks, because she knew what was coming.

She started to hyperventilate, even when a servant should not need air to breathe, she felt breathless.

She was going to die. She was going to be killed for the mistakes she committed in life.

She closed her eyes and waited for the end. There was no point to try and escape, this was her destiny, this was her punishment.

"…!"

But that punishment never came, the dark blade didn't cut her head.

She tentatively opened her eyes, just to see the old man walking away.

"If you want to continue being in this world, don't show your face to me ever again."

Without hesitation, Serenity ran.

Why…? Why did he spare her? For mercy? For pity? She didn't know, but she wasn't going to question the decision of the founder.

All that mattered was that she was alive, and she would take advantage of that life to the fullest.

"Wait for me, my lord. I'll definitely… I'll definitely find a way to save you!"

 

***Scene Break***

 

My vision began to darken in broad daylight; the sunlight that previously illuminated the streets began to fade.

I felt a coldness running through my back. My hands were trembling, as so were my legs.

"It's impossible." I wanted to say.

"There is no way." I wanted to scream.

"It's true." I wanted to cry.

But nothing came from my mouth, no matter how much I tried; my voice was robbed from me. My mind refused to let me speak.

My mind… What happened to my mind? What happened to me? Something happened as soon as I heard his words.

"What you seek doesn't exist."

The world around me started to crumble. Piece by piece, everything began to fall in their place.

"Why nobody could hear it besides me?"

A single question lingered in my mind, a question that had already been answered.

No, I couldn't just accept that.

There has to be something, something we have ignored, a reason for why all this was happening.

Something.

Someone.

Anything.

Trembling, I stood up and fled. If King Hassan tried to stop me, I didn't realize. I could no longer hear his voice.

I ran through the darkened streets of Uruk, looking for that something. I didn't matter what could it be, I just needed to find it, that source _,_  that cause, that reason.

But in my escape, I crashed with someone.

An adult man was in front of me.

I was about to apologize when I notice something.

He didn't have a face; there was only a deep shadow in the place where his eyes, nose, and mouth should have been.

" _TJJNsffffriiiMamAKFJ?_ " A guttural sound came from his mouthless face.

What…? What is this thing saying?

" _TJJNsffffriiiMamAKFJ?_ " He said again, but I still couldn't understand.

"Speak clear! I can't understand if you speak in gibberish!"

I don't know if he understood, but he began to approach me.

"D-don't come near me!" I tried to get away from him, but as I looked around, I saw something that stopped me.

There was a crowd surrounding us.

Every single one of them, being men, women or children, everyone lacked a face, everyone was completed devoid of facial features.

However, I could still feel it. Their stare, the powerful stare of the people with no eyes.

"Why are they looking at me!?" It was painful, they eyeless stare was agonizing. "Don't look at me as if I were…!"

Crazy.

"No…"

I am not crazy, I am normal. I am a normal person just like any other. It's them that are wrong, it's them that are crazy. I am fine. I am perfectly fine.

"What you seek doesn't exist."

No.

"No magic power or curse is born from it."

No…no…

"The voice in your head was nothing more than a crazy man's delusion."

No…no…no…nononononono.

I made my way through the crowd, pushing every person who stood in my way. I had to run from there.

They didn't try to stop me, they just quietly stared.

" _I am not crazy!"_ I screamed, my voice was ragged. _"_ You hear me! _I am not crazy!"_

NOT CRAZYNOT CRAZY NOT CRAZY NOT CRAZY NOT CRAZY NOT CRAZY NOT CRAZY NOT CRAZY NOT CRAZY NOT CRAZY **NOT CRAZY NOT CRAZY NOT CRAZY NOT CRAZY NOT CRAZY NOT CRAZY NOT CRAZY NOT CRAZY NOT CRAZY NOT CRAZY NOT CRAZYNOTCRAZYNOTCRAZYNOTCRAZY NOTCRAZYNOTCRAZYNOTCRAZYNOTCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZY CRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZY.**

I ran, and ran, and ran.

Where was I going in this void world? I didn't know nor did I know if I would reach somewhere even if I kept running.

 

***Scene Break***

 

Far from the city, above a small mountain, Medusa looked at the horizon. The sun was begging to set and the day has acquired an orange tone.

It's been almost a day since her Master decided to start this "raid" without telling any of them. A raid with the sole purpose of searching for a voice in his head.

Medusa frowned.

She failed to understand what was occurring in her Master's mind. First the murder attempt on Gorgon and now this…

Something has definitely changed inside of him.

She had disregarded his state as a passing phase. Having recently lost something important to him, it was understandable that he was angry. Seeing your friends die with own eyes…without being able to do anything…Medusa almost thought that his revenge was justified.

However, not only that was different.

He, the happy and full of energy master who normally enjoyed being in the company of his servants, his friends… began to distance himself from them. He no longer was seeing chatting happily with others; he no longer was getting caught in other servant's extravagant activities.

Most Servants thought that he needed some time alone to accept what had happened in Babylonia. But as time passed, the gap between him them grew bigger and bigger.

Almost as if Gudao was trying to purposely avoid them.

"…"

It all started a few days after he came back.

She wasn't there when he returned, but she was told that he was in a critical state. He had to be put in a stretcher and rushed to the medical bay as soon as the Rayshift ended.

Apparently, he had been seriously injured in the battle with Tiamat. Even when the healers' servants had fixed all his physical wounds, he remained unconscious.

She couldn't immediately see him, as the medical staff was working tirelessly to help him, unable to determine the cause of his coma.

However, after about seventy-two hours, he woke up. For no apparent reason, he just got better.

Medusa didn't have to wait for long, because the first thing he asked was to see her.

They were alone; he had asked the medical staff for some privacy.

She was sitting beside his bed; he was lying down, staring at the white ceiling. Neither of them were talking. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the sound of the machines that were connected to Gudao.

Medusa wasn't sure what to say, or why he had asked specifically for her.

She was worried about him, although she was indeed happy that everything had turned alright, something was still wrong; she just couldn't put her finger on it…

"Medusa." He finally broke the silence.

"Master?"

"I have a selfish request, will you hear me out?"

"Sure, as long as it's something I can do-"

"I want to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"They died, Medusa." He didn't answer, instead, he continued talking as if he was in a trace. "Everyone died because of me, because I was too weak."

He raised his hand in front of his face.

"I could not fight the strength of Gorgon, nor could I match the monstrous armies of Tiamat. I was powerless."

He closed his fist.

"I am always the one being protected. I could do nothing to help Benkei, Ushi or Leonidas. I could do nothing to help you."

Medusa couldn't hide her confusion. Was he talking about the servant summoned during the singularities…? Was she too summoned?

"That's why…I am sorry…I'm so sorry Medusa. I am sorry for not being the master that you all deserve." His voice was broken and it seemed like he was about to cry.

Medusa felt a pain in her chest, seeing her normal cheerful master like that…it was too much. She had to do something, she had to say something.

So she hugged him.

"It's not your fault, Master." Medusa began, she was not exactly good with these situations, but she would try her best for him. "I am sure you did everything you could."

"But they died! They died because I was not good enough! If I-."

"No, Master, you are wrong. They didn't die in vain; they sacrifice themselves so that you could continue living, they choose to protect you to give you a chance to stop all of this." He hugged him harder. "And they did that because they trusted you."

"But…!"

"And I feel the same, I trust you, Master. I trust that you will be the one to defeat Solomon, and I am sure that I speak for everyone when I say that we will do everything to help you achieve that. Even if its cost our life."

"No!" He screamed. "I don't want that! Why would you have to suffer for me!? Why would you have to die for me !? If only Solomon wasn't…!"

He went silent. Something happened to him. He eyes opened like plates, and his mouth hanged open, as if he just now realized something obvious.

When he spoke again, his voice was cold.

"Solomon…Solomon…" He repeated as if trying to understand the weight of those words. "Solomon!"

He stared at his hands, they were shaking.

"If only he didn't exist…none of this would have happened." A shadow appeared on Gudao's face, as a dark emotion grew inside of him. "If only he was dead…then everything would have been fine, nobody would have to suffer, nobody would have to die…"

"Nobody would cry if he just disappeared."

Medusa didn't know how to respond. At that time, she didn't realize, but now she understands.

That's was probably the first time that her master desired to kill someone.

"Master…"

Being lost in the past, Medusa failed to realize that something was approaching her.

A sound could be heard in the distance.

At first, it was so weak that even a Servant like her couldn't hear it. However, the sound grew louder and louder, until its presence become unquestionable and caught her attention.

It sounded like footsteps, a lot of footsteps hitting the ground with force.

Medusa scanned the land looking for the source.

And she found it.

"What…? What is the meaning of this!?"

 

***Scene Break***

 

After what appeared like hours, I finally found something.

A small white spot in the distance, something I would have been unable to see it if the world had not been entirely covered by this mass of darkness.

I headed towards it. My heavy steps led me to it, and as the distance was shortened, I managed to distinguish what it was.

However, I kept walking; there was nothing else I could do after all.

A familiar sight waited for me. A table with a chess board, the looming black rooks dominating the field, and the person that had caused all of this.

As soon as I arrived, that person moved one of the rooks, knocking down the archer piece on my side of the board.

"How do you stop something that is infinite?" He asked, while putting a rook beside the only pawn I owned. "The answer is that you can't. Something that is infinite by definition is endless, not even something of equal value could stop it."

"You…" I began, not hearing what they were saying.

"That's why nothing infinite really exists, the laws of Gaia don't allow something that ridiculous to be in this world." He raised one of the black rooks in his hands. "Not even the pillars of Solomon are infinite. Their immortality is nothing more than a cycle of death and rebirth, if one is killed, then another one is born in their place."

"You…are…you...real?"

"That's not infinite; it's only an illusion of infinity. Something that can be killed, can be defeated. And I can give you the strength to do it, the strength that you-"

I didn't let them finish, because I grabbed their white tunic, and pull it to me.

"Are you fucking real!?" My scream echoed in the empty area.

"What am I is not important." He was still calm. "What is important is-"

"I'm so tired of this shit! Just tell me already. Are you real or not!?" I screamed, as if my life depended on it. "Just…just tell me already, please. Tell me I am not crazy…Tell me…" My voice had lost his strength, and went back to be a weak plea.

They remained in silence for a second.

"I am."

"R-really…?"

"Do you want me to prove it?"

I couldn't see their face, but I felt like they were looking straight into my eyes.

I nodded, I could not do otherwise.

"Then let me show you."

The person made a snap with their fingers, and the entire place brightened up.

A rough plain extended beyond sight. It was devoid of anything, but it didn't feel like the deserts outside of Uruk.

As the darkness that covered the place completely disappears, I could see an uncountable number of white pawns surrounding us, they were all scattered on the floor, without any special order or meaning.

The only black point left in the entire scenery were the black rooks on the board, but they were easily outnumbered by the pawns, that seems to reach even the horizon.

But that didn't surprise me. I was far more concerned with my companion.

His face…his body…I knew them…I knew him.

"You…you can't be…!"

He smiled, with a grin that was not peaceful nor happy, but evil.

"This is the  **Authority of the Beast**."

 

***Scene Break***

 

A battlefield had been painted in the desert outside Uruk. Flames scorched the land everywhere, and disheveled mountain ascended randomly in the grounds.

Two beings fought each other, expanding the destruction even further.

On one side, there was the King; a single drop of sweat was going down his forehead.

He quickly brushed it off, as if he was trying to hide the fact that he was tired. A futile effort, because his breaths has long since become accelerated.

On the contrary, his opponent appeared fine, apart from a few brushes and scratched here and there, there was no sign the battle that has destroyed the area had any effect on her.

"Is that all you have, human?" Gorgon stood defiant, looking at the king with a seemly bored expression.

"Tch!" Gilgamesh couldn't contain his nuisance.

No matter how powerful his Noble Phantasms were, he was still human. His stamina was rapidly decreasing, while the monster was still in top condition. The physical toll of fighting a Servant was beginning to weight him.

Even so, he was still confident.

He was faster than her, faster than even the wind thanks to his treasures. She had yet to connect a concise blow to him while his magic was starting to hurt her. He only needed to keep things like that.

He was about to release a new barrage of fire when something stopped him.

A grim vision was shown to him.

In the horizon, countless of monstrous creatures could be seen, they were marching towards him…no, they were marching toward the city of Uruk.

There was all kind of them, small, big, humanoid, animalistic, even creatures that normally hunt alone were there. And every single one of them was heading in perfect order, as if this was not a thoughtless charge of mindless beasts, but a deliberate attack towards the city.

It was as if something or someone were leading them.

For the first time, a gesture of concern was shown in the king's face.

That army mustn't reach Uruk.

He can't remain there and keep fighting; a King had to be in the city to guide the people and organize the defense….but leaving the servant alone was equally idiotic.

"Damn you, mongrel!" He stared at Gorgon in fury; he had no choice but to use "that."

The floating book closed itself again, and the King ascended in the air.

"I'm not letting you…!" Gorgon tried to stop him, but was blocked by the boulders coming out of the ground.

This time, the king ascended much higher, until he can clearly see the entire battlefield.

"To be forced to do this…!" Gilgamesh claimed reluctantly, as more symbols began to surround the king.

He then pointed his free hand towards the battlefield and slowly started to draw something within the air.

In land, Gorgon saw as giant columns of fire began to rise in the area, enclosing her inside like walls. Immediately after that, more columns started to appear everywhere, she tried to dodge them, but soon realized that they were not directed at her.

Gorgon couldn't see it from where she stood, but the fire was forming a pattern. Different lines and symbols were being drawn inside the circle of fire, until Gilgamesh got what he wanted.

A giant summoning circle.

"THE HOLY GRAIL IS MINE, AN SO ARE YOU!" Gilgamesh shouted, in an angry tone. "NOW COME, YOU DIMWWITED HEROIC SPIRIT!"

 

***Scene Break***

 

Gorgon saw a sudden flash of light covering the entire area, and she knew exactly what it meant.

"So this is your last trick, human. A Servant." Gorgon said, realizing that Gilgamesh should be in possession of Grail. "It doesn't matter, either way, I'll crush whoever dare to respond your summoning!"

What the monster Gorgon didn't know, was that the only thing that stood in inside the summoning circle would act as a catalyst.

The light subdued in a few seconds and she could saw a figure.

A cloaked man stood in front of her. The cape covered most of his body, but some parts of armor could be seen beneath it. His face was equally hidden with a gray and black mask, his short red hair, as red as the fire that burned the earth, was moving in the wind.

But what caught her attention was the long weapon that rested on his back, it was similar to a scythe, but the blade was short and formed a wedge shape.

Harpe.

"You…"

The name of that Noble Phantasm was Harpe.

"You...!"

An only one person wielded that weapon. Only one hero used that weapon.

" _ **PERSEUS!**_ _"_  A demonic scream came from the monster, as she was facing the person she hated the most.

 

**END OF CHAPTER 16**


	17. The Other King (I)

 "So, this is how it is." The redhead man understood the situation immediately, no explanation was needed.

He was there to once again reenact the deed that was forced to him by the gods; he was there to relive the act that turned him into a hero, as if Fate decided that one time was not enough, he had to face her again.

The monster was in front of him.

She twitched in rage, her bright crimson eyes stared with an immense murderous intent as the snakes on her hair hissed furiously, moving as if they were trying to free themselves from their owner.

" _ **PERSEUS!**_ _"_  A demonic roar that could have frightened the bravest man came from the monster, at the same time as an enormous amount of dense prana was released. There was no doubt that she was about to go all out, she will try with all her might to kill him, mercy wasn't an option.

She was about to release her Noble Phantasm.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He took Harpe with one hand, as a silver shield appeared in the other.

It was the same as back then, he was just a slave of Fate, a tool to be used by the gods and discarded once he was used… but he didn't care.

He would not blame destiny or curse his own luck, in fact, he was content with what Fate had stored from him, even if he was just a tool, he would never think of changing anything from his past. If his destiny was to once again slain the Gorgon monster, then so be it.

The hero has to fight the monster, and the monster has to die at the hands of the hero; that were their destiny and nobody can change it. He was in peace with that Fate, and so the monster should be.

He rushed at her as the transformation was about taking place; the snakes on her hair were growing bigger, and her previously human characteristics were quickly disappearing. Soon, she will become a full monster.

He can't let that happen; he was ready to cut her head off with Harpe and end this fight as quickly as possible.

However, the clash between the old enemies had to be postponed, as an enormous red magic circle appeared under the monster feet, followed by a column of dark light that quickly engulfed both her and Perseus.

And then, silence.

They both disappeared within the air.

 

***Scene Break***

 

"Situation report, now!" The king entered the throne room with a blast, screaming so loudly that nobody in the room could miss his presence.

"Roughly five thousand monsters are approaching the walls from all the flanks, though they may be even more." A beautiful woman, who wore a green outfit and had her face concealed with veil, was the first one to speak to Gilgamesh. "Soldiers were dispatched outside the city to best asset their numbers."

"Have the civilians living near the walls already been evacuated from their houses?"

"The evacuation is on the way, but it may take more time than we have."

"Doesn't matter, I won't allow any of those beasts to ever put a single foot inside the walls." He said, with fierce determination. "Contact the remained soldier, also if there are people that can still fight among the civilians, bring them too. They are coming to the walls with me; I'll be commanding the army personally."

"Understood." Siduri didn't waste any words, and left the throne room.

"The rest of you, go help with the evacuation, be sure that no one is left behind." He then spoke to the rest of the throne helpers, with the same shouting tone. "Dismissed!"

As his men abandoned the throne room, Gilgamesh gazed past his city, at the horizon, where some monstrous figures began to become visible.

"Now, let's see what you are capable of, mongrels."

 

***Scene Break***

 

I woke up with an intense gasp, feeling painfully breathless as if I had just drowned in a non-existent sea.

But no water was around me, rather I found myself lying on the ground, in a deserted place. The blinding sun could be seen in the sky, its powerful solar rays forced me to close them again.

Where am I? I tried looking around, while trying to shield my eyes from the bright sun with my forearm. I recognized this place; I was the deserts of Babylonia, outside of Uruk.

"But why I am here…?" How did I get here?" I was confused.

I tried to focus. My memories were fussy, and I had troubles recalling the events. The last thing I remembered was arriving to Uruk with Gorgon, and then meeting King Hassan but after that…

"Something definitely happened…but…"

"You finally found me." From behind, an unfamiliar woman voice could be heard.

Surprised, I quickly turned around, ready to face a possible enemy. However, I was not prepared to see that person.

"Y-you…!"

That person was sat on the ground, watching me with a smile on his face. Really long green hair fell on his shoulders until spreading on the ground; a white tunic covered his entire body except from his bare foot. He possessed a rather beautiful face, only disturbed by the presence of unnatural purple eyes and that evil grin.

"You really took your time, Master of Chaldea."

"You…" Images of the chess board invaded my mind; the person plunged in the darkness moving the black rooks, taunting and scoffing me…now the face of that person appeared so clear before me. "Enkidu…!"

A name came from my mouth in a reflex; however, I knew that I wasn't entirely correct.

"Enkidu? A curious way for addressing me." He said, with a mocking tone.

I knew very well who this person was supposed to be, even when I never met him in person, Gilgamesh had repeated rambled about his only real "friend" in the world, Enkidu, a tool made by the gods to kill him, which ended up becoming his best friend.

I always imagined that the real Enkidu would have a calm and stoic demeanor, expected from a clay doll born just to be a weapon. But this person… he exuded a different aura, too similar to someone I knew.

"No….you aren't really Enkidu, right?" I asked, doubtful.

"And who am I in your eyes, Master of Chaldea?"

"That body…it's definitely of Enkidu. But your presence, your mannerism, that stupid smile in your face…you are not him. You are…"

I stopped, as memories of my time in 7th singularity came to me. That spirit that took the body of Enkidu after his death, someone who was an enemy at the start, and an "ally" at the end.

The so called son of Tiamat and bringer of the new humanity.

"Kingu." I said, surprised. "But…you are supposed to be dead…you died in the 7th singularity alongside the others! How can you be…?

"Didn't you die too?"

"…!"

"I am sure that you must understand by now." He stood up and began to approach me. "Death is not something that can stop us, Master of Chaldea."

"U-us? W-what the hell are you talking about…?" I began to step back, as I looked at in a mix of fear and confusion.

"Don't feign ignorance; we, you and I, are the ones who are going to kill Solomon." He approached even closer, extended his hand to touch me. "That's it what you want, don't you?"

"Don't come near me!" I jumped back, as I began a chant to reinforce my body. "I will never work with the likes of you; you are the same as the king of magic! You are an enemy of humanity!"

He only answered with loud laugh.

"Is that so? Even when I offered you my strength, the strength that you desperately need to defeat Solomon….and you were ready to accept it."

"No…that's not true!" I declared. "I was going to the temple to kill you!"

"Don't lie to yourself; from the moment you hear about power, you immediately wanted it for yourself; a way to not rely on your servants anymore, a way to be strong." His purple eyes looked at me with a knowing view. "Why would you not tell the other servants about me, if you didn't want my strength? Why did you come alone to me, if you weren't ready to accept it?" He said without any trace of doubt. "Deep inside, you wanted it, you wanted to not be weak anymore!"

"SHUT UP!" I rushed at him, my arm glowing with the marks of reinforcement, and directed my fist to his face.

He didn't make a single move to stop me, he just stood still, letting me hit him. However, my hit had no effect whatsoever, no wound or mark appeared in his tranquil face.

"Weak."

He moved his hand slowly to my face, and hit me with his index finger. A powerful force hit my face and I was thrown unceremoniously to the ground.

"You have no servants to fight for you nor take the hits for you now. You are by yourself, alone and weak." He approached when I was still down, and extended his hand to me."I have what you lack, Master of Chaldea. Together we can be invincible."

"If you…" I said, while trying to stand up, completely ignoring his hand. "If you are so damn strong, then why do you need me, a simple human? Why don't you go fight Solomon by yourself?"

The difference in our powers were clear, I was no match for him. If he wanted to kill me, then I would have died a hundred of times already.

So why? What is he trying to accomplish?

"It's not about you or me, Master of Chaldea. Strength is not only physical aptitude, but the convictions of a community. No matter how powerful an individual may be by its own, if he is alone, then he can't do anything at all."

Seeing that I wasn't answering, he continued.

"And let me tell you. I am not alone." He said, and looked behind him. "This is the true nature of our strength."

When I did the same, I finally understood what he was referring to.

A monster army marched toward us.

 

***Scene Break***

 

Medusa couldn't begin to comprehend what she was seeing.

Why was an army of monster marching towards Uruk? No such an event was observed by SHEBA.

In fact, unless it was a singularity that needed to be solved, it was forbidden to do a rayshift in periods of war. Chaldea is trying to save the human order by correcting the change made by Solomon, not change history itself by interfering in important moments of humanity.

Even if Uruk was destined to be destroyed, as history dictated its Fate, it shouldn't be in years to come, and surely not this way.

This anomaly…it was almost as the 7th singularity, where Gorgon led the monster to attack humanity.

"But she is different…she couldn't possibly…!" Medusa tried to convince herself that her older self would never do something like this as a servant, but she couldn't.

Would Gorgon do this? Would…she herself do this?

Medusa frowned; she couldn't simply discard that possibility. That Gorgon had…

Her thought where interrupted when a feral white beast, that seemed to come from nowhere, jumped at her, ready to sink its teeth on her throat.

The nail daggers materialized on her hands, and it was over in an instant. Before the beast could even touch her, she sank deep the nail on its head, in the place where its eyes should have been. Immediately after that, the chain connected to the nail extended as if it had life on its own and got entangled in the creature's neck.

Medusa only had to put a little force. Not even a minute after that, the beast neck made a cracking sound.

The beast stopped it struggling and went silent. It was dead.

Medusa recognized the body of the creature, it looked a bit like a lion, but it was completely white and it didn't have eyes, instead it has strange protuberance coming out of its head. It was given the name "Night Stalker" by the Chaldea crew because of its ability to make themselves invisibles and their habits to hunt at night.

"This creature…why is it here of all places…?" She remembers facing them, but not in Babylonia, she fought them in the 4th Singularity, London…

Before she could think more about it, another one of that beast attacked her from behind, which she skillfully dodged.

"Cybele!"

A single gaze of her mystic eyes was enough to stop the beast, as it skin slowly lost its bright and turned into an inanimate stone statue.

Night Stalkers usually hunt alone, she was sure of it, so why are these two together? No, more importantly, there were no records of this type of beasts ever appearing in this time and age. Something was not right.

At that moment, Medusa could hear a series of strange grunts coming from under her. As she observed the slopes of the mountain, she could see how several night stalkers, more than she was comfortable to face at the same time, quickly climbed through it.

Abandoning her position on the mountain, she jumped up. She could probably kill all of them but by the time she was done, that army of monster would be too close. She had to warn Serenity about this invasion and get her Master out of Uruk.

With her speed, she easily bypassed the beasts and descended the mountain, only to find something worst.

At ground level, a group of giant humanoid-like monsters was waiting for her, their skin was as grey as stone, tree roots seemed to come out of his back, and colossal sword rested on their hands.

"Spriggans!"

One of the giant monsters roared as it swung its sword downwards and raised a cloud of dust, obstructing Medusa's vision for a moment. She quickly tried to leave the cloud but was suddenly hit from behind with one of the stone swords.

The force of the Spriggan sent her backward a couple of meters away, out of the dust cloud. As the cloud dissipated, she could see four stone giants, looking at her with murderous intent.

How has it come to this? Were the Night Stalkers in the mountain a distraction so that she could abandon her advantageous position? Why were different kinds of monster working together like this?

She materialized both blade-chains as the monsters began to approach her. One of the giants was faster than the others and tried to smash her with his sword, but to Medusa, that action was too slow.

She not only dodged but stuck her blade into the Spriggan's hand and began to climb it as if it were a staircase. The monster tried to catch her as if trying to kill a mosquito, but it was useless, once Medusa reached the head, the chain of his weapon had completely entangled itself in the Spriggan's arm.

"Aaaaahhh." With force, she broke the monster arm just as the others came to his rescue; she used the severed arm as a blunt weapon against them, swinging the chained limb and hitting all of them. As the other fell, she finished the one without the arm with a swift dagger between the eyes.

"Three left." She counted, as she again took the conical daggers in her hands

The others Spriggan got up, apparently not caring that one of them was just murdered, two of them charged towards Medusa, while the last one stood still for some reason.

Again, the monsters tried to raise a cloud of dust, but Medusa was prepared, such tactic would not work a second time. She quickly threw both of her daggers to each Spriggan as the cloud of dust began to obstruct her view, and then she waited.

Obviously, she could just have evaded the cloud this time; however, there was a method to get rid of both monsters at the same time.

She waited, her chains moved and vibrated in her hands, revealing the enemy position. Apparently, the Spriggan could perfectly see in the dust, because she felt how they rushed at her without a doubt.

Even so, she waited. She waited until the beasts were close enough to her, readying their sword to slice her, making them believe that they could kill her with a single hit. And in the last moment, she kicked the floor and dodged, but not before pulling with force the chain connected to one of the monsters.

The dust dissipated a second after, revealing one of the Spriggran stabbing the fallen body of the other. Confusion stopped the remaining Spriggan, until he saw the conical dagger stabbed in the foot of his fellow monster and understood everything; Medusa had pulled the chain to make it fall on his sword trajectory.

The Spriggan roared, looking for the cause of its rage, however, the last thing it saw was a petit woman stabbing a dagger in its throat.

And with that, three Spriggans fell. Only one remained, but it had been standing still since the battle started, watching them without moving a muscle. In fact, it was so incredibly still that it seemed to be…dead.

Just as she was thinking that, the last Spriggan fell on the ground. Over its dead body, appeared a girl in black, wearing a skull mask.

" _ **Zabaniya.**_ " The assassin said, while looking at the monster under her.

"Serenity!" Medusa said, as she rapidly approached the girl. "Are you alright? What is happening here? Why are there so many monsters?"

"…I was hoping you could answer that, Medusa-san." The Assassin looked dejected." I tried to come back as soon as I left Uruk, but there were monsters wherever I looked."

"I presume that they are marching toward Uruk, the city is constantly assaulted by monsters but this amount is unnatural…" Medusa said, concerned. "We need to take Master back to Chaldea, this situation is far too dangerous and it could get worst."

"About that…I am so sorry, Medusa-san."

"…?"

"The Founder…he was with Master and…I had no choice but to flee." Serenity lowered her head, dejected." I don't know where he is."

"…Don't blame yourself, you did the right thing." Medusa did her best to console her; she knew that it should have been difficult for her to leave master alone there. "It's no use thinking about that, we have to find him now."

"That may be difficult. Right now, Uruk is in state of uproar, the citizen are being evacuated and Gilgamesh had ordered to strengthen the defense of the walls; it was actually difficult to get past all the soldier guarding them. They are preparing for war, Medusa-san."

"I see…" Medusa began to think, if it was difficult to an Assassin, then she would be detected in an instant. Even if they could easily brush it off the human soldiers, she would never dare to underestimate the King of Heroes.

There was only one option left.

"We'll use the monsters, then."

"…?"

"We'll be in standby until the armies of monsters arrive. Once the battle starts, we sneak past them and rescue Master."

"…If the is no other way."

Medusa could notice doubt in the voice of Serenity, she too wasn't comfortable with being helped by monsters nor leaving the humans in the city of Uruk to fight them alone. But they really had no other choice.

They had to bring their master back, whatever it took.

 

***Scene Break***

 

Thousands of footsteps could be heard around us, resonating hard into the dirt ground as the monstrous beast marched.

I recognized most of them; I have fought them in the past. Three-headed chimeras, humanoid looking homunculus, ferocious wyverns, decaying skeletons, iron and crystals golems, wild werewolf, all kinds of monsters were present, some were walking and other were flying but everyone seemed to be focused on reaching something. Even the more violent ones were unusually calm, not batting an eye and just looking forward.

It could be said that all of them were in some kind of trance.

In the sea of monstrosities, Kingu and I stood, watching as the army passed by without even looking at us, as if we didn't exist in the first place.

"You told me that you wanted proof of my existence." The person in the body of Enkidu spoke again. "So I show you, this is what we truly are: monsters." He said, a confident smile appeared on his face.

I was a bit taken a back at first, but then an emotion finally came to me.

Rage.

"Are fucking with me? All this build up, the voices, the dreams, everything that you have been telling me about "strength"…and you show me this!? A group of weak monsters!?" I felt a growing fury inside me.

In my anger, I noticed a skeleton warrior that was passing by us. I forcefully took him by the skull, and smashed it, the lifeless skeleton falling on the ground.

"You see!? Even someone as weak as me can do this to your precious army? And you are saying that this kind of monster can fight to Solomon and his pillars!?" I was shouting, I could no longer contain my rage. I felt deceived, as if he was everything I was told was just a huge prank.

But the smile in Kingu face didn't disappear, as if he was enjoying the situation.

"So you are saying that you were expecting more? You were interested after all."

"That's not…!" I stopped, realizing that I had no response for that. Was I really expecting something more?

"It is as I said before." He said, walking toward the fallen skeleton. The sea of monster opened as he walked, leaving enough space for him to bend down. "Individuals alone are weak." He put his hand on the broken body of the skeleton, before I could ask what he was doing, the broken parts began to joint again, and the monster revived.

The skeleton quickly joined the army again as if nothing had happened.

"But together we can be something else, something more." He said, apparently proud that the skeleton had come back to "life."

"Where do you think this army is heading? To Uruk. If you think monsters are weak then I can prove otherwise. I'll destroy the city Uruk, the last human fortress, with this army alone. I won't even lift a finger; the monsters will take care of every single human being in the city."

So that's what he wants to do, to destroy Uruk.

"Good luck with that." I put emphasis in my next words. "Gilgamesh is there, even with all these monsters, you will have a hard time destroying that city."

"If you are so sure that my monster will lose, then why don't we make a small bet?" He asked, far from being discouraged.

"A bet…?"I wondered, a bit confused, I didn't like how that sound. Also, he didn't react even when I mentioned Gilgamesh on purpose. Was he not interested in Gil anymore? What happened to you after the 7th singularity Kingu…?

"I'll order the monsters to keep attacking Uruk until a certain time, let's say midnight. If the humans successfully defend the city until that, you win the bet, otherwise I win."

"And what would we be betting, if I may ask?"

"If you win, I'll stop bothering you, no more voices in your head, no more dreams at night, I will even leave Uruk alone if you want; you wouldn't hear of me anymore."

"And if you win?"

"If I win, then you will join me and we will destroy the King of Magic, together. What do you think?"

"Ha, do I even have any say in that?" I was basically a hostage here, if he wanted me to do something, then I had no way of refusing.

"It's entirely up to you."

"Then, I refuse."

"What? Do you doubt that your precious humanity is incapable of withstanding my attacks for just a few hours?"

"No, they won't lose, not with Gilgamesh at their side. What I doubt is your word, Kingu." I said, not hiding my distrust. "How can I know that you will keep your word?"

"You can't." He shrugged. "But I can't exactly trust your word either, right?"

"…"

He can't. Unless forced, I have no intention of joining him even if I were to lose.

"Too bad, it seems like we can't come to a compromise if we don't trust each either." He said, thoughtful. "Then what about this? If you accept the bet, I will tell you what they did to you. "

"Eh..?"

"I will tell you what happened after you died in Babyonia, and before your revival."

He said those words so casually, but for me the whole world seemed to be stopped. I did no longer care about the monster army or the city of Uruk. I could only think about those words.

There was no way…no way that he…

"W-what are you talking about…? What could you possibly know about me!?"

"You remember, right? The cold running through your entire body, the unnatural absence of pain, the sudden urge to close your eyes… the silence in your chest as your heart stopped beating."

"…!"

"The person known as Fujimaru Ritsuka definitely died by the hands of Beast II, here, in Babylonia."

Tiamat!? No…I shouldn't listen to him.

"Lies! I was recruited by Chaldea, I was the last surviving master after the attack of Flauros! I fought seven singularities until now!" I declared, my voice breaking in a scream. "I AM Fujimaru Ritsuka! Who could I possibly if I wasn't?"

"A walking corpse." He stated, this time, seriously. "Something that should have died in the 7th singularity, but refused to do so." His mocking smile disappeared from his face. "Or should I say that it was not allowed to die?"

"What the-!?"

"You say that I am an enemy of humanity? Then what about the people that did this to you? Shouldn't they be judged for their actions too? In my opinion, their acts are far more inhuman."

"Y-you are just making things up. Nobody did anything to me or my body!"

"Do you truly believe that? Or is what you want to believe?" He purple eyes looked at me with pity. "Then why don't you ask Roman about that?"

"…!"

"Oh, right, he is sick right now? How awfully convenient." He said sarcastically. "Didn't you notice that his disappearance and your revival were almost at the same time? Did you truly think that it was just a coincidence? Open your eyes, Master of Chaldea. I am not the enemy."

Before I could react, he approached me and whispered in my ear.

"Leonardo Da Vinci, Romani Archaman, those people are your true enemies."

"You…I can't believe any of that…!"

I don't want to believe any of that.

"Then you are free to go back to the people that turned you in what you are now and continue living a life that's not yours." His voice was stern, and the mocking aura had disappeared completely. "However if you have even an iota of doubt, I am prepared to tell you everything, if you win our bet that is."

He extended his hand to me, waiting for my response.

I have no reason to accept, he is probably just telling lies to make me distrust my friends. This is a trap; this has to be a trap.

I can't believe him. I can't believe him. I can't believe him. I can't believe him. I can't believe him. I can't believe him. I can't believe him. I can't believe him. I can't believe him!

Before I realize, I found myself shaking his hand. It happened almost unconsciously, without me realizing what I did until it was too late.

Kingu smiled, but not in a mocking or evil way, it was different this time. Maybe I had been put under a lot of stress, but I could swear that it was an innocent smile, of genuine happiness.

"You made the right choice." He put a hand on my shoulder as he walked past me. "Let's go, we have a match to witness." Then he submerged in the sea of monsters.

I didn't follow him. I just stood there, frozen.

Roman… Da Vinci….

Maybe…deep inside me…I actually distrust them.

 

**END OF CHAPTER 17**


End file.
